


Little Shadow

by legxcyhaiz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: ABC, Chaubrey - Freeform, F/F, Mitchsen - Freeform, Multi, Triple Treble - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18872950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: When Beca Mitchell's mother died, her life spiralled out of control, leaving her broken. Also leaving her with a child. Thus, leading her to help herself get better in order to look after a child.Now, she enters Barden University where she finds a family that accepts her. But she also finds two seniors who accept her and helps to mend the broken pieces of Beca's heart.(Triple Treble)





	1. Chapter 1

“Beca! Please try to see reason here!” Dr Mitchell says with a tired sigh across from his daughter.

“What do you mean? This _is_ me seeing reason, _dad_!” Beca huffs, staring down at her empty coffee cup. “How am I supposed to go to college _and_ look after Miles, plus a job to support us both?”

“I told you already, I will help with the money and Miles.”

“That wasn’t what you said last year. You said you wanted nothing to do with us.” Beca snaps, glaring at her father. “And what about LA? I told you we planned to move there!”

“I’ll admit it was only shock. But I told you I’m trying to fix this.” He begins. “I want you to at least go to college. Just for a year. If you can manage that, I will pay for you both to move to LA.”

“Just a year?”

“I will also ask to get you guys an off-campus apartment if you decide to take my offer. That way, you won’t have to worry about bringing Miles into the dorms. Or driving back to your place right now, which is very far from Barden.”

Beca sighs. “Let me think over this tonight and talk to Miles. But what about his schooling?”

“He can go to the public school that is close to Barden. I can help with anything you need Becs. You’re not alone you know.”

“I know dad, but it’s a lot to think about. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Beca stands up, grabbing her things before heading to the front door.

“I would need an answer by tomorrow, tomorrow night at latest. I need to fix up paper work and other stuff to set you both up.”

“Thanks dad. I’ll let you know. Night.” Beca waves as she heads out the door to her car.

<><>BECA<><>

“Muma!” Beca grins widely as a small body slams into her, just as she unlocks the front door. Small arms wrap around her body and she picks the small boy up, shutting the door closed behind her.

“Hey Buddy, how are you? Were you being a good boy for Em?” She ruffles his brown curls as he kisses her on the cheek.

“He’s always a good boy.” Emily grins, walking into the hallway. “Aren’t you Miles?”

“Yeah! Emmy gave me a piece of chocolate today because I helped her clean up after dinner!” Miles bounces happily in Beca’s arms.

“Really now? Why don’t you help me?” Beca pouts.

“Because you don’t give me chocolate after Muma!” Miles sticks his tongue out and wriggles around until Beca lets him go. She rolls her eyes fondly at the boy before turning to the 16-year-old.

“Thanks, Em for looking after him again.” She pulls out some cash from her pocket and hands it to her.

“No problem. I really do love looking after him.” Emily takes the money, nodding in thanks to the older girl and heads out. “See you later Becs!”

Once Beca sees Emily is safely in her car, she turns around and walks into the living room where Miles is wrapped up in his Dino blanket, watching TV. “Hey Bud, I think it’s time to take a bath.”

He looks up at her and pouts. “Can I please finish this first?”

Beca sighs, knowing she can’t say no to his pout. “Sure Bud, but you can’t stay up too late ok?”

“I won’t Muma, this finishes soon.” He gives her a small thumbs up and she smiles softly at him. She heads to her room and changes into more comfortable clothes, loose t-shirt and sweatpants. She ties her hair up into a loose bun before heading out to the kitchen. She made herself another cup of coffee and sat down at the small dinner table in front of her laptop. She opens it up and searches ‘Barden University’.

Half an hour later, she feels Miles climbing into her lap and looking up at her. “I’m ready for bath time Muma.”

She grins down at him, ruffling his hair and closing her laptop. She picks him up and carries him to the bathroom. While she runs the bath water, she goes into his room to take out his pyjamas and walks back. He raises his hands for her to take off his shirt before pulling down his pants and tossing them into the laundry basket. She shuts the water off and gently picks him up to put him into the bath.

After a bit of splashing around, Beca begins to wash him. “What do you think of moving somewhere else?”

“Where we move?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Gramps wants me to go to college.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s like school, but for older kids like me.” She says, gently rinsing out the shampoo from his hair.

“Muma still needs to go to school?” He stares up at her.

“Yes sweetie. Grandpa thinks it will be good for me. I’m thinking about going. But that’s means we have to move away from here and you would go to school.” She watches as he adorably frowns before looking up at her.

“But what about Emmy?” Beca bites her lip.

“I can ask Emily to come down sometimes. But I don’t want her to travel too far to look after you.”

“But I like Emmy! She’s fun!” He pouts, splashing the water around.

“I know buddy, but don’t worry. You will see Emily again.” She reassures him as she drains the water and grabs a towel.

“When we move?” He asks as she pats him dry.

“I don’t know yet bud, but soon. I need to tell Gramps tomorrow, okay?”

“Okay Muma.” He yawns.

“I think someone needs some sleep. How bout we get you to bed?” She grins as he sleepily nods.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“Remember Becs, you’re getting a college education for free. Make use of it.” Dr Mitchell reminds Beca as they move the final boxes into her new apartment.

“I know dad, I’ll try to. But no promises.” Beca rolls her eyes, sighing as she looks around.

After Beca reluctantly agreed to go to college, they both immediately set to finding an off-campus apartment big enough for herself and Miles. Eventually, they found a nice apartment that was small, but had two floors. The first floor had a kitchen and living room, plus a bathroom. The second floor had two bedrooms and a bathroom.

The day they were finally able to move in, was the first day of college. This meant a lot of rushed packing and work from Beca, moving everything into the next apartment.

“Miles! Don’t touch anything yet sweetie!” She calls out to the little boy who is poking a hole in the box labelled toys.

“Sorry Muma!” He runs up the stairs to explore. Beca sighs and leans against the box.

“How about you go to the actives fair? I’ll take care of Miles and the furniture. Don’t worry about this for now. Take a break.” Her dad suggests.

“I really don’t think that’s a-“

“Becs, I don’t want you to be stressed about this. Go relax and explore the campus. Miles will be fine.” He reassures her and she sighs reluctantly.

“Alright. Miles!” She calls from the living room. Small footsteps rush down the stairs.

“Yes Muma!” He jumps into her arms and stares at her.

“I’m going out for a bit. I need you to be good to gramps, okay?” Miles nods.

“Will you be back soon?” He tilts his head.

“Yes, I will buddy. I’ll be back for dinner.”

“Love you Muma.” He wraps his little arms around her neck. Beca thought her heart had melted right there.

“Love you too sweetie” She hugs him tighter before letting him go. She turns around to grab her phone and headphones as well as her wallet before turning towards her dad. “I’ll see you soon I guess.”

<><>BECA<><>

Beca walks around the crazy activities fair, watching in amusement as people sing, run around and chat. She spots a sign that read, ‘Barden DJ’s’. She became excited but only to feel disappointed when it stood for Barden Deaf Jews. The guy at the booth greets her, well what she assumes to be a greeting before getting interrupted by a large woman. She says something funny with what she assumes to be an Australian accent which makes Beca laugh slightly.

She then continues to move along the booths, thinking about how she would find a job around here. Suddenly, a flyer is shoved in front of her. She eyes the flyer for a bit before looking up. When she does, her eyes widen slightly. She remains her cool on the outside as she stares at them but on the inside, she’s freaking out about how there are two extremely hot girls standing in front of her.

“Hi! Any interest in joining our acapella group?” The red headed girl asks. Beca blinks, trying not to stare at her for too long.

“Oh right, this is a thing now.” Beca mentally gives herself a pat on the back for being able to speak normally without stuttering.

“Oh totes.” Beca raises an eyebrow at the word. “We song covers of songs but do it without instruments. It comes all from our mouths.”

She gestures to her mouth and the blonde beside her nods. Beca raises her eyebrows again. “Yikes.”

The redhead then continues on about all of the acapella groups. All Beca could do was nod. She couldn’t help but get distracted by her looks. She then looked over at the blonde who was also nodding her head with the red head. Beca was blown away by how both of them looked beautiful but also couldn’t help but think that the red head was a little too happy.

“So, are you interested?” Beca stares for a moment before realising that they were looking at her expectantly.

“I don’t know, seems pretty lame.” Beca shrugs but was telling the truth. She didn’t really think acapella was great. Suddenly, the blonde looks down at Beca.

“Aca-scuse me? Synchronised lady dancing to a ‘Mariah Carey’ chart topper is not lame!”

“We sing all around the world and compete in national championships!” The red head adds.

Beca couldn’t help but say, “On purpose?”

“We played the Cobb Energy Performing Arts Centre you bitch!” Beca’s eyes widen slightly in amusement at the blonde whilst the red head gives her a pointed look.

“What Aubrey means to say is that we’re a close-knit, talented group of ladies whose dream is to return to the national finals at Lincoln Centre this year.” She holds out the flyer to Beca again. “Help us turn our dreams into a reality?”

Beca stares into her bright blue eyes that are looking at her hopefully. She turns to the blonde and isn’t surprised to see her staring at Beca in judgement. If Beca joins, she would be stuck with those two girls for the rest of the year. She didn’t want to get attached too much to anyone when she knows she would be leaving at the end of the year.

“Sorry, I don’t even sing. But it was nice meeting you guys.” She gives them a genuine smile to show how sorry she was before walking off.

<><>CHLOE<><>

“What are we going to do?” Aubrey grumbles, turning away from the small brunette and looking for other girls.

Chloe pouts. “I really liked that girl. She’s hot.”

“Chloe!” Aubrey looks at the red head in disbelief.

“What! She is! You can’t deny that. I saw you checking her out too. You think I didn’t notice?” Chloe smirks as the blonde blushes.

“I… no…. she…” Aubrey stutters and huffs. “She can’t even sing. So, we won’t be seeing her anyway.”

“But Bree! We can look for her. Right?”

“We will wait _Chlo_. If we see her, then we approach her.”

“But I can still look, right?”

Aubrey gives her a pointed look. “ _Chloe_. Remember what happened _last time?_ ”

Chloe gives her a sheepish look. “So, no looking?”

Aubrey nods, turning around to look for more girls to audition. But then a thought hits her and she turns back to the red head. “What does that mean for us? If we do find her.”

“Nothing! It doesn’t have to mean anything. Remember what we talked about?”

“Yeah, I do.” Aubrey sighs, thinking back to the conversation they had a few months ago.

“If you don’t want to, I won’t pressure you into doing anything.” Chloe looks at her in worry.

“No no, it’s fine. It’s just that the last time we tried; it didn’t turn out so well.”

“I think this time will be different. Love you Bree.”

“Love you too Chlo.” Aubrey smiles and takes her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

A month later, Beca has not once seen those two girls again. Not that she’s been looking for them. She shakes her head as she takes a coffee cup down from the cupboard. Over the month, Beca spent her time unpacking and reorganising the apartment. She also managed to get an internship at the campus radio station. She laughs to herself as she remembered the strange conversation, she had with one of the guys at the station. He seemed nice and funny, but she didn’t want to get too close to anyone. Especially if she didn’t want anyone to find out about Miles. After all, no one really wants to be with someone so young that has a child.

After a lot of planning, she found a routine that she stuck to. Wake up, get Miles ready for school, drop Miles off at school, head to her classes, go to the radio station, pick Miles up from school, make dinner, put Miles to bed, do homework and mixing and then go to bed. Pretty simple routine.

“Miles Buddy! Come down for your hot chocolate.” She calls from the kitchen. She checks the time and realised she doesn’t have time to take a shower since she woke up late this morning. She decides to pack some things up and shower at campus instead.

“Coming Muma! Can I bring Blue?” He asks as he walks into the kitchen, holding a stuffed blue dinosaur.

“Sure sweetie.” She smiles as she picks him up and kisses him on top of his head. She puts him down on the chair at the counter and passes him his hot chocolate. “Careful, its still a little hot.”

He nods and blows into the drink, giggling when some of the drink splashes out of the cup. Beca rolls her eyes. Of course, he would make a mess. She quickly wipes it away before heading upstairs and packs things for shower. She then goes downstairs and grabs her car keys as well as her laptop. She puts her headphones around her neck and pockets her phone.

“You done Miles?” She asks as the boy tries to get down off the chair.

“Yeah!” He proudly grins as he manages to get down and runs up stairs.

Beca smiles and quickly puts his cup in the sink to wash later. She unlocks the door to put everything in the car before going back inside to see Miles walking back down with his stuffed toy and small bag.

“Let’s go to school, shall we?” He nods excitedly and grabs her hand as she locks up and heads to the car.

<><> BECA <><>

Once she parks her car on campus, she heads over to the showers. She begins to hum ‘Titanium’ on the way to the showers, thinking of songs that she could possibly mix with it. Once she opens the door, she finds that there is no one in the showers. So, she begins to softly sing the lyrics as she turns on the shower.

“So you _can_ sing!” A voice says from behind her. Beca screams, spinning around in shock.

“Dude!” She attempts to cover herself.

“How high does your belt go?” The red head continues, as if they were having a normal conversation. Totally not naked.

“My what?!” Beca squeaks and looks away, trying not to stare.

“You have to audition for the Bella’s!” She says, stepping in closer. Beca grabs for anything to cover herself. The red head turns the water off and drops the shampoo bottle. _Does this girl know what personal space bubbles are?_

“Oh my god!” Beca says as she awkwardly reaches down to get it as the red head says ‘Oops’ and continues to talk about something that Beca isn’t paying attention to.

Beca tries to cover herself with the curtain. _Don’t look, don’t look, don’t look_. Beca repeats to herself as the red head moves even closer. _Damn it Beca, you looked._ She thought as she averts her eyes up to the ceiling. The red head rips the curtain away from her and Beca quickly spins to face the wall.

“Seriously, I am nude.”

“You were singing ‘Titanium’, right?” Beca turns to her and stares, still trying not to look down.

“You know David Guetta?”

“What, have I been living under a rock? That song is my jam.” She then pauses and moves a little closer. “My lady jam.”

“That’s nice.” Beca says a little awkwardly, looking away and trying to push out the images that were swarming into her mind.

“Yeah it is. That song really builds.” She nods to herself and Beca doesn’t know if she should say anything to that. “Will you sing it for me?”

Beca’s eyes widen. “Dude, no! Get out!”

The red head rolls her eyes. “Not for that reason. Look, I’m not leaving here until you sing it so.”

Beca stares at her in disbelief. The red head sighs and stands there, waiting. Beca’s mind races and eventually gives up. Knowing that the red head probably won’t even move. _Stubborn bitch._ She awkwardly and slowly turns around, still trying to cover herself as she feels the red head’s eyes on her.

She then reluctantly starts to sing, the girl harmonising with her. Even Beca had to admit that it sounded pretty good. Once the song ended, Beca was smiling back at her, momentarily forgetting that they were still _naked_ in the shower. She quickly adverts her eyes again.

“Um…” Beca awkwardly shuffles, looking anywhere but the flawless looking woman in front of her.

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty confident.” She gestures to her body, giving Beca a quick chance to glance at her again. “About all this.”

“You should be.” Beca says before she could stop herself. The woman turns around to hand Beca her towel. Beca quickly covers herself and feels herself blushing as the red head checks her out so openly.

“You should be confident about yours too.” She winks. Beca can feel herself burning under gaze.

“Thanks?” The woman backs out of the shower.

“See you at auditions!” Beca stands there, still slightly in shock about what just happened.

“Cold shower it is.” She mumbles to herself.

<><> CHLOE <><>

“BREE!” Chloe squeals as she slams the front door open. Aubrey jumps from her spot at the small dining table of their off-campus apartment, her pen flying from her hand. “Guess what!”

Aubrey raises her eyebrows at the bubbly red head. “What?”

“I found our little alt girl!” She jumps into Aubrey’s lap, somehow managing to squeeze in between the small gap of the table and Aubrey.

“You did?”

“Yeah! And she has an incredible voice!” She says almost dreamily, staring off into nothingness.

“Chlo?”

“Oh, and she also has an incredible body.” She smirks, looking down at Aubrey.

“What do you mean? Chloe?” Aubrey looks at Chloe suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“I heard her singing in the shower!”

“CHLOE! You did not!” Aubrey groans, leaning back into her chair.

“What! I couldn’t help it! I didn’t even know it was her! She was singing titanium you know.” She says with a teasing smile.

“Oh my god Chloe. I don’t know you!” Aubrey rolls her eyes, trying to push the red head away.

“Yeah you do!” She grins cheekily before leaning down to kiss the blonde.

“Unfortunately, I do. You should be lucky I love you.” Aubrey sighs when they break away.

“I am very lucky.”

<><> BECA <><>

“I think you should sing Muma! I love your voice!” Miles grins as he splashes in the bath.

“Really? You really think so? You’re not just saying that, right Buddy?” She teasingly tickles the little boy. He giggles and splashes around more.

“Yeah! You have the bestest voice in the world!” She smiles softly at him.

“But that means I might be late in picking you up.”

“Gramps can pick me up!”

“You want Gramps to pick you up?” He nods at her. She sighs, not really wanting to get her father to spend time with Miles.

“Okay, how bout we talk about this after I audition. Sound good?” He nods again and she smiles, draining the bath and wrapping a towel around him.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Beca inches her way around the corner of the side stage, watching as the man calls for the end of auditions. She looks down at the audience to see Aubrey who she remembers and the red head, who she still hasn’t gotten the name of.

“Wait there’s one more!” The red head announces as she spots Beca at the side.

“I didn’t know I had to prepare that song.” Beca says as she awkwardly makes her way to the middle of the stage.

“That’s okay, sing anything you want.” The red head smiles. Beca thinks for a moment before getting down and gesturing to the cup of pens.

“May I?” The red head nods happily whilst Aubrey stares at the cup of pens being poured out in front of her. Her lips purse as she sits back into her chair, waiting for Beca to start. But Beca could also see she was trying hard not to look down her top that was cut quite low. The red head however, seemed to have no shame and openly stared down her top. Beca mentally rolled her eyes as she sat cross legged in front of the cup. She took a deep breath before clapping her hands together.

By the end of the song, the red head is beaming at her brightly whilst the blonde next to her seemed to be internally struggling. Beca smiles slightly and watches as the red head gets up to hand her a clipboard and pen.

“Hey, do you mind filling this in real quick?”

“Sure thing.” Beca nods, taking the clipboard and reads through the form.

“I’m Chloe by the way.” She introduces. Beca raises her brow.

“Beca.”

“You have a pretty name.” Chloe says as she watches Beca fill in the form.

“Uh thanks? So do you. Matches your look.” Beca says, cringing at what she said before, adding a little smile.

Chloe grins and points over to Aubrey. “That’s Aubrey, she’s captain of the Bella’s. I’m co-captain.”

“Oh, she’s the one that called me a bitch. I remember her.” Beca smirks. Her smirk then drops as she reaches the section asking for her dorm. “Um… do I have to put my dorm number on?”

“Yeah, so we know where all our Bella’s are.”

Beca panicked a little. She didn’t want them to know her address, scared that they’ll find Miles and probably leave her. Just like everyone else did. She quickly made an excuse. “Um, can I get back to you on that one? I still forget which dorm I’m in. I just know the direction. That’s all.”

“Oh totes, that’s fine.” Chloe shrugs. Beca nods and signs her name at the bottom, handing it back. She checks the time and realises that she was later than normal. Meaning she had to rush and pick up Miles.

“Oh uh, I have to go.” She points to the door.

“Awes, just meet at the rehearsal room. I’ll text you the place. We’re supposed to throw a hood over your head and ‘kidnap’ you. But since you haven’t given your dorm yet, I’ll let this slide for now.” Chloe whispers to her and winks.

Beca’s eyes widen before giving a thumbs up and quickly heading out. She almost runs into Jesse, the guy she remembers from the radio station.

“Hey uh Beca. I didn’t know you could sing!” He grins.

“Yeah. Hey look. I can’t really talk right now, I have somewhere to be… soo…” Beca shuffled around him to the exit and he nods.

“Got it! Maybe we can hang sometime?” He asks, Beca rolling her eyes as she’s already halfway through the door.

“Sure thing dude.” With that, she jogs to her car and drives off to pick up Miles.

<><> AUBREY <><>

Aubrey frowns as she watches the small brunette run out of the auditions room. She turns to Chloe who is beaming down at her.

“What did you think?”

“She was late.” Aubrey says, staring at her pile of pens that are scattered on the table.

“Come on Bree, you have to admit she has a good voice. Right?”

Aubrey sighs. “You’re not wrong. But she was quite reluctant.”

“I know but we need her voice. And also, for other things too.” Chloe smirks, sending a wink to Aubrey.

“Chloe.” She says in a warning tone.

“Sorry Bree, but you can’t deny it! I saw you looking down her top.”

“And I saw you trying _so_ hard not to look.” Aubrey says in a sarcastic tone.

“I’m sorry but it was like, right there you know! It was like she was directly within our eye line. Like, boom! Right there! It was so hard to not look!”

Aubrey laughs at her, not denying the truth. “Come on, let’s go back to sort through all the girls.”

“Awes!” Chloe grins as Aubrey gets up with the folder of auditions and wraps an arm around her waist.

<><> BECA <><>

“Thanks, so much Em.” Beca says as she rushes around the house to get ready.

“No problem Becs. I missed looking after this little guy.” Emily grins as Miles happily eats his dinner.

“Sorry for the late notice. I don’t know how late I’m going to be so, feel free to make yourself at home. You can even like, crash on the couch or something.”

“Thanks, Becs. Luckily today’s Friday so I can stay over.”

“Cool, I’ll see you soon then!” Beca waves as she makes her way out the door. “Be good for Emily, Miles!”

“I will Muma! Love you!” He shouts from the kitchen.

“Love you too sweetie.” She gives Emily a thumbs up before shutting the door behind her.

As she’s driving back to campus, her phone buzzes in the passenger seat. She quickly looks over and frowns when it’s from an unknown number. Parking, she grabs her phone and reads the message.

 **Unknown Number:** Can we talk please?

She frowns and ignores it for now, making her way over to the rehearsal room. She spots Chloe waiting for her at the front and waves. Chloe beams back and bounds over to her, instantly bringing her into a hug.

“Oh! Okay, uh, hi!” Beca greets awkwardly, patting her on the back.

“I’m so glad you made it. I need to put this over your head, just for now.” Beca raises her eyebrows as they part at the bag she notices in Chloe’s hands.

“Um, why?”

“It’s all apart of initiation.” She grins and Beca stares at it.

“Okay?”

“Awes!” Chloe gently puts the bag over her head and places her hands on her shoulders. Beca tenses slightly, not being a fan of being touched. “It’s okay, I got you.”

Beca shivers slightly and hopes that Chloe didn’t feel it. She feels herself being moved to who knows where, trying so hard not to focus on the hands that have moved from her shoulders to around her waist.

“Just stand here and don’t move.” Chloe whispers in her ear. Beca nods, trying not to shiver again at how close she was.

She then hears Aubrey talking and suddenly, the hood is ripped off her head. She blinks a couple of times and looks around her. Beside her are the other girls. They are surrounded by candles everywhere and Chloe stands up front with Aubrey.

Chloe walks up to Beca first, holding a massive cup.

“Dude no!” She whisper shouts, looking around her.

“It’s tradition.” Aubrey says, looking at her.

She turns her attention back to Chloe. “Don’t worry, it’s Boones Farm.”

Beca stares at it with uncertainty before taking the cup. She didn’t even realise her mind was drifting off, thinking about the two captains until a yellow and blue scarf was placed into her hand. She stares at it.

“Now, if you’ll all place your scarf in your right hand.” Chloe says as she and Aubrey demonstrate.

“I, sing your names.” Aubrey starts, visibly cringing when everyone sings their name. Even Beca cringed at the sound. “Promise to fulfil the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman.”

Beca repeats it with the others before Aubrey continues. “And I solemnly promise never to have sexual relations with a Treblemaker, or may my vocal chords be ripped out by wolves.”

 _But what about any of the Bella’s._ Beca thinks, almost laughing out loud at herself before repeating with the others.

“You are all Bella’s now!” Aubrey announces as the lights magically flash on, momentarily blinding Beca.

Beca looks around at the other Bella’s, watching as the large woman from the activities fair goes for the cup of Boone’s Farm.

<><> BECA <><>

“What am I doing here?” Beca asks herself as she looks over what is called ‘Hood Night’.

“Livin’ the dream! I still can’t believe they let my sexy fat ass in!” The Australian, Amy says next to her. Beca chuckles at her, taking a liking to the strange but funny woman. She watches as all the girls head down to get drinks whilst she stays away from the dancing bodies.

“Becaw! Becaw!” Beca’s eyebrows raise at the name. “Do my eyes deceive me? Or are you a Bella woman.”

Beca rolls her eyes as he talks about ‘Aca-children’. _I think one ‘aca-child’ is enough for me._ “You’re drunk. Are you sure you’ll remember any of this tomorrow?”

He nods and Beca pushes him slightly. He leans back and returns. She does it again and he grins. “Can I get you a drink? You need a drink.”

“Sure.” She shakes her head and laughs as he stumbles down. Suddenly, she’s being pulled down extremely close to Chloe’s face. _Oh god. Too close, too close! She smells nice. Fuck!_

“I’m so glad we met! We’re going to be fast friends.” Beca tried hard not to stare at Chloe’s lips and think about what it would feel like against her own.

“Yeah? Well, you’ve seen me naked so.” Beca adds a wink at the end before mentally facepalming, wondering what has gotten into her. She never does that unless she’s around someone she really likes… oh.

“Okay well, this ginger needs her jiggle juice!” Chloe announces as she steps away. Beca stares as she shakes her butt. Beca wipes her hand down her face, trying to get rid of the images that are flooding her mind. _What is this woman doing to her?_

“Make good choices!” She calls after the disappearing red head. “Oh my god, what has gotten into me.”

She feels her phone buzz in her back pocket. She quickly checks, just in case it was Emily but frowns when it’s from the same unknown number.

 **Unknown Number:** Please Beca? I want to fix my mistake.

Beca almost drops her phone in realisation. She growls at the message and doesn’t bother responding, pocketing her phone. As she looks up, she sees Jesse stumbling over with two red cups. He hands one to her and she holds it with both hands.

“Isn’t this awesome?”

“It’s definitely something.” Beca nods, looking at the large crowd dancing.

“WE ARE THE KINGS OF THE CAMPUS!” He shouts loudly. Beca cringes away, looking around to see anyone judging them. Surprisingly, everyone was busy dancing and being drunk. Beca sighs, knowing it would be a long night before she could crawl into bed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Beca wakes the next morning to see a text from Aubrey about their first rehearsal. She groans, finding it too early to be awake on a Saturday morning. She drags herself out of bed and down to the kitchen to make a cup of coffee, almost forgetting that Emily had stayed over. The tall girl stood in the middle of the kitchen dancing and singing with Miles.

Beca smiles at the sight and sneakily records them both before interrupting them. “Morning Em. Morning Miles.”

“Morning Muma!” He grins, running into Beca and waiting for her to pick him up.

“Did you have fun last night?” She asked as she kissed the top of his head.

“Yeah! Emmy watched movie with me!” He claps his hands together.

“Really? What did you watch?” She asks, setting him down on the counter chair.

“Spiderman!” He grins, kicking his legs around.

“Woah! That’s awesome dude!” She ruffles his hair and walks to grab a coffee cup. She turns to Emily. “Do you think you can stay a little longer to look after him until the afternoon? I have rehearsals…”

“Totally! I don’t have anything to do!” Emily shrugs, sitting next to Miles with her bowl of cereal.

“Thanks kid, I totally owe you.”

“No probs. How was Hood night?” She asks and Beca raises an eyebrow.

“How’d you know about that?”

“Mum used to be a Bella, remember? When I graduate high school, being a Bella is at the top of the list.” Emily grins before gasping. “Then we could become sisters! Even though your kind of already are like my sister.”

Beca laughs. “Seriously Em? You want to do acapella? That’s kinda lame.”

“But your going to be doing acapella! That means your lame too!” Emily sticks her tongue out and Beca laughs again.

“Just because I’m now in an acapella group, doesn’t mean that I still don’t find it lame.”

“You better keep me updated. I can’t wait to be a Bella one day.”

“You will soon Em. I’ll tell you all about it later nerd. You’ll be getting daily Beca updates.”

“Oooo I look forward to daily Beca updates! But don’t you have to leave soon?”

Beca looks at the time, her eyes widening. “Oh shit!”

“MUMA! You say bad word!”

“Oh shit. Uh, I mean, sorry Miles. Okay, I’ll see you later buddy, you too nerd. I gotta go.”

“Have fun being lame!” Emily calls from behind her and laughs.

<><> BECA <><>

Beca finds herself looking at pictures of the previous Bella’s, looking to see if she could find Emily’s mother somewhere. Eventually, they all sit down, and Aubrey speaks about Kori who was ‘Treble-boned.’

Beca raises her eyebrows in disbelief. “That oath was serious?!”

“Dixie chick serious! You can fool around with anyone you want, just not a Treble.” She could feel Aubrey’s eyes burn right through her as she said that. _But what about with a Bella?_ Beca thinks to herself.

“That’s not going to be easy.” Stacie gestures to her lady bits. “He’s a Hunter.”

“You call it a dude?” Beca asks in amusement. Stacie smirks at her and Beca leans back, already liking Stacie as well. _This group doesn’t seem too bad. Except for Captain Blondie._

“Stacie, the Trebles don’t respect us. And if we let them penetrate us, we are giving them our power.” Aubrey says seriously, making Stacie cross her legs.

“It a good enough reason to use the word penetrate.” Amy adds, making Beca almost snort.

Aubrey then walks towards Mary Elise and stands in front of her. “Anything have anything to confess?”

They all sit there awkwardly as Aubrey looks over each of them, always coming back to Mary Elise. Finally, she breaks the silence and stutters.

“Turn in your scarf and go.” Aubrey holds her hand out and waits. She slowly hands in her scarf and Aubrey gestures for her to leave in the most graceful way Beca has ever seen. _Does she practice that or something? Jesus! That was such a smooth gesture!_

Beca watches as Mary Elise cries on her way out, dragging the chair behind her. She turns back to Aubrey in disbelief. “Was that necessary?”

“This is war _Beca_. It’s my job to make sure my soldiers are prepped to go time with three kick ass songs sung and choreographed to perfection. We only have four more months till regionals. So, if you have a problem with how I run the Bellas-“ she cuts herself off as Beca raises her eyebrows. Aubrey turns away from the group and Chloe checks to see if she’s alright.

“Aubrey relax. We can’t have a repeat of what happened last year.” She hears Chloe say.

Lilly raises her hand. “What happened last year?”

Beca frowns and leans forward, trying to hear what the girl had to say.

Lilly repeats herself a little louder, but Beca still had trouble hearing. Eventually, she finds herself around Lilly, watching last years performance of Aubrey projectile vomiting into the audience. Beca feels bad for her, finally understanding why the blonde is so strict.

“Ooo click on guy pukes on cat.” Stacie points before getting cut off by Aubrey.

“Enough! It happened, it’s over. Now, this is how we’ll become champions.” Aubrey explains how they need to add cardio and Beca frowns. She didn’t remember signing up for a gym membership. Then she gets handed a list of songs that they would be singing, frowning again.

“There’s nothing from this century here.”

“Because we don’t stray from tradition…” Aubrey continues to talk but Beca zones out. _What did I sign up for? Why can’t we sing songs from this century? That would be way more entertaining to watch, right? How was Emily so excited to be a Bella? So far there’s nothing exciting._ Beca internally groans, preparing herself for whatever happens next.

A couple hours later, Beca feels like she is dying. She sighs in relief when Aubrey calls it a day. “Hey Aubrey, did we just learn the same choreography from that video?”

Aubrey ignores her. “Don’t forget to pick up your performance schedules. We have a gig next week.”

“You guys, it’s Sigma Beta Theta’s Fall Mixer.” Chloe adds and Beca feels as if that’s the first time she’s heard Chloe speak during rehearsals to everyone.

“Hands in Bella’s.” Aubrey says, everyone staring at her. “Hands in aca-bitches!”

Beca quickly puts her hand in the middle with everyone else.

“Sing ahh-“

“AHHHHH-“ Amy starts off but Aubrey cuts her off.

Beca grinned slightly at Aubrey’s annoyed expression. Somehow, she finds Aubrey’s annoyance quite amusing. “No no, it’s actually on three, Fat Amy.”

“Ah.” She says in realisation, making Beca almost laugh.

“Alright, on three. One two-“

They sounded a mess. “Okay, we will work on that first thing next time.”

They all shuffle out when Aubrey calls Beca. “Beca! A word…”

Beca spins around, feeling her phone buzz in her pocket but ignores it for now.

“You know you’ll have to take out your ear monstrosities out for the Fall Mixer.”

 _Ear monstrosities? Excuse you bitch! I’ll have you know that they are not!_ “You really don’t like me, do you?”

“I don’t like your attitude.” Beca raises her eyebrows. _Good to know._

“You don’t even know me.”

“I know you have a toner for Jesse.” She states and Beca looks at her in disbelief and amusement. She felt like laughing at this moment.

“A what?”

“A toner? A musical boner? I saw it at hood night, and it was distracting.” She says it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure that’s not a thing and you’re not the boss of me so…”

“You took an oath.”

“That oath cost you two girls already. I’m pretty sure you need me more than I need you.” Beca spins around and heads for the door. _Ha! Take that bitch! Beca 1, Aubrey 0._

“I can see your toner through those jeans!” Beca shakes her head in amusement and turns around.

“That’s my dick.” She smirks before heading out. Once she’s out, she checks her phone.

 **Unknown Number:** Seriously Beca. We really need to talk. Miles is mine just as much as he’s yours.

Beca growls. _How does he still have my number?_

 **Beca:** I don’t have anything to talk about

 **Unknown Number:** But I do! I just need you to listen! Please!

 **Beca:** No

She keeps her phone before walking to her car.

“BECA! WAIT UP!” Beca spins around, seeing Chloe running towards her with Aubrey slowly walking behind her. She stops right in front of her and grins. “Hi!”

“Uh hi.” She smiles, looking behind her to see Aubrey standing a few meters behind and watching them closely. _Why is she still here? Is she here to kill me now?_

“Bree and I are about to get some coffee. Do you wanna join us?”

“Um, I don’t think Aubrey would like that very much.” Beca peeks around to see Aubrey with her arms crossed, still staring at them.

“She would love for you to come, right Bree?” Aubrey looks up at Chloe and smiles before looking at Beca. “See!”

Beca shuffles on the spot. “Uh, I actually have to um. Go back. I’ve got quite a bit to do.”

“Oh.” Chloe looks disappointed, slightly pouting which makes Beca take back her lame excuse just to see her smile.

“But how bout we do it next time?” Beca suggests. Chloe perks up again and grins brightly.

“Oh totes! Maybe tomorrow?”

Beca chuckles. “Sure.”

“Can we pick you up at your dorm?” Beca freezes and opens her mouth before closing it.

“Uh… um… how about… we meet at the coffee shop?” Beca suggests.

“Oh sure. Why don’t you want us to come to your dorm?”

“Oh uh, you know. It’s kind of messy still and you know…” she says lamely.

“Chloe, we better get going if you want to sit at our table.” Aubrey butts in, Beca feeling grateful for Aubrey, just this once.

“Okay then we’ll see you later Becs.” Chloe gives her a quick hug which makes her tense before grabbing Aubrey’s hand. Aubrey _smiles_ at Beca before getting dragged by the red head.

_Did Aubrey just **smile** at me? What happened to the Aubrey in rehearsals? And are they dating? They’re holding hands… that’s what friends do… right?_

Beca groans and makes her way to her car, feeling tired.

 


	6. Chapter 6

“What do you think of this song Bud?” Beca plays ‘Just the Way you Are’ out loud.

“I likey!” He claps his hands together.

“Should it go with this song?” She plays ‘Just a Dream’ and he nods enthusiastically.

“I wanna be like you one day!” He states, crawling into her lap with his Dino.

“Like what?” She looks down at him, moving her laptop to the side of the couch.

“I wanna mix music too! And sing like Muma!” He bounces happily in her lap.

Her heart melts at his adorable little happy face. “Do you now?”

“Uhuh! I wanna be cool too!” He pokes at her ‘ear monstrosity’ and Beca grins at the name for her piercings.

“You want to be as cool and badass as Muma?”

He gasps. “You said bad word!”

Beca’s eyes widen and mentally facepalms herself for swearing in front of her son again. “Sorry bud.”

“That’s ok.” He snuggles into her chest, resting his head in the crook of her neck. Beca wraps her arms around the little boy, smiling at how lucky she was to have such a loving boy. He may have been a mistake from Beca’s rebellious acts, but she wouldn’t trade him for anything.

Her phone suddenly rang, and she reaches over to grab it.

“Hello?”

“Hey Becs!” Beca recognises the voice as Chloe’s.

“Oh hey Chlo.” She leans back into the couch with Miles still snuggled into her chest.

“Do you want to meet up at Holy Beans in 10?”

“Uh.” Beca looks at Miles who is looking at her sleepily. “Can we make that 15?”

“Sure! Bree’s coming too! That cool?” Beca pauses for a moment.

“Yeah uh, sure.”

“Awes! See you soon!”

The call ends and Beca reluctantly texts her dad, knowing Emily would be busy and wouldn’t be able to make it in time.

 **Beca:** Do you think you can look after Miles for a bit?

 **Dad:** Of course! Anything to see my grandson!

Beca rolls her eyes. “Come on Miles, I need to leave you with Grandpa for now okay?”

“Why?” He blinks up at her.

“Because I am going to meet up with some friends, okay?”

“Okay.” He nods and slides off her lap.

<><> CHLOE <><>

“Come on Bree! We have to be there in 5!” Chloe shouts from the front door.

“I’m coming Chlo!” Aubrey rushes down the hallway with her phone and keys.

“You’re looking nicer today.” Chloe says appreciatively, looking her up and down.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Aubrey frowns.

“It means that you look like you want to impress a certain someone.” Chloe smirks. Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“And you don’t?” Aubrey makes it a point to look Chloe over.

“Come on, let’s go impress the girl together!” Chloe bounds out the door, leaving the blonde to lock the door.

“Do you even know if she’s into girls?” Aubrey questions as they make their way to Holy Beans.

“Uhh…” Chloe slows down and frowns. “I saw her checking me out in the shower?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Uhuh.”

They find their table at the coffee shop, sitting next to each other and waiting for Beca to arrive. 10 minutes later, they see the small brunette enter. Chloe waves at her and watches as she makes her way over to their table.

<><> BECA <><>

“Sorry I’m late. Got a little lost. How’d you find this place?” Beca sits down in opposite the two girls.

“Bree and I were walking around one day and happened to find this place.” Chloe shrugs as Aubrey nods.

Once they order drinks, they sit there in silence for a bit. Chloe, not being used to silence, began the conversation. “How do you find Barden so far?”

Beca looks up from looking at her hands. “Oh, uh it’s alright. Haven’t really spent time exploring much of campus.”

“Really? Bree and I could show you around!” Chloe suggests. Beca looks over at Aubrey and is surprised to see her nodding in agreement. _Okay, what actually happened to the Aubrey in rehearsals?_

“Oh, that would be nice.” She smiles, leaning back into the chair.

“How did you find Barden?” Aubrey asks and Beca raises her eyebrows. _Blondie wants an actual conversation with me? Nice!_

“Um, my dad actually works here.”

“Wait, really? Who?” Chloe leans forward in interest.

“Dr Mitchell? English professor.”

Aubrey’s eyes widen, as does Chloe’s. “Your Dr Mitchell’s daughter? He’s really nice. I had him once last year.”

“Really?” Beca scoffs before mumbling to herself. “He only became ‘nice’ when I agreed to go to college.”

“What was that?” Aubrey asks, looking at her with curiosity.

“Nothing!” Beca says quickly. She feels her phone buzz and frowns slightly again, ignoring it.

“So, what are you studying?” Chloe asks.

What seemed like a short time talking, was actually many hours later. Conversation with the two girls seemed to flow easily. She was even surprised that she liked Aubrey more out of auditions, finding her funny and less bitchy. However, throughout their conversations her phone buzzed every now and then. When Aubrey has gone to get refills of coffee, she checked her phone to see it was _him_ again.

Beca also found herself enjoying their company and couldn’t help but look at how beautiful both girls looked. How they laughed, how they smiled, how they seemed so passionate about talking about things they loved. She found out quite a bit about both Aubrey and Chloe. How Aubrey grew up with a military father and has three older brothers. Chloe on the other hand was a middle child and grew up with a large family consisting of two older brothers, an older sister and a younger sister.

According to Aubrey, they all looked alike with their fiery red hair and bright blue eyes. They both found out small things about Beca. She told them about a fight she had with her dad, leaving out the fact that it was about Miles. She told them it was a reason why she was reluctant to go to him for help.

She told them that she loved music, leaving out the part where she wants to move to LA and become a DJ. She preferred to hear them talk more about their lives more than talking about herself.

“Oh! I didn’t realise we’ve been here for so long!” Chloe states in surprise, looking at the darkening sky outside.

Beca looks at her phone and checks the time, ignoring the multiple messages covering her screen. Chloe was right, they’ve been talking for almost 4 hours.

“Who’s that Becs?” Aubrey asks when she sees a picture of herself and Miles as a baby. Beca’s eyes widen and quickly turns her phone off.

“Oh uh, he’s my um. Baby cousin.” She says quickly. Aubrey looks like she doesn’t buy her lie but lets it slide. Chloe on the other hand coos.

“Aww you’re both so adorable!”

Beca huffs. “I am _not_ adorable! I am _badass_!”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Sure.”

“Hey! I am!” Beca pouts, leaning back into her chair.

“I don’t think badasses pout like that Becs.” Aubrey smirks and Beca tries to frown.

“Whatever. I have to leave this place before you attack me anymore.” Beca goes to get up but Aubrey places her hand over Beca’s.

“Don’t go! I was kidding!” Beca chuckles at Aubrey’s pleading look before looking down at their hands. She sits down again, trying to ignore the warm feeling she has when she can still feel Aubrey’s hand over hers.

“I would love to stay but I actually have to go.” Beca sighs disappointedly. “I’ve actually had a lotta fun with you both.”

“Same here Becs!” Chloe agrees, placing her hand on Beca’s other hand.

“Maybe we could give you a tour of Barden next time? Maybe after rehearsals sometime?” Aubrey suggests.

“Oh yeah sure!” Beca smiles, feeling her phone buzz for the hundredth time. “I’ll see you later.”

She gets up, already missing the warmth of their hands on hers and gives them a small salute and makes her way out. She growls as she takes out her phone to see _his_ name come up with another message.

 **Unknown Number:** Did you move? I visited your place and your neighbour told me you moved.

 **Unknown Number:** Why didn’t you tell me? I thought we tell each other things?

Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes.

 **Unknown Number:** Please answer me Babe! I’m sorry and I just want to talk!

 **Unknown Number:** I want to see you again. And Miles, if he would remember me.

 **Unknown Number:** I promise to not leave again, I wanna stay and help you out

 **Unknown Number:** At least forgive me? I want to be in yours and Miles’ life, even as friends

Beca shakes her head and ignores the texts.  


	7. Chapter 7

To say the SBT Fall Mixer was a mess, is a big understatement. The girls were not in sync at all and Beca wanted to hide. Aubrey then ranted about everything they did wrong. Beca couldn’t help but scoff. They had under a week to rehearse everything, of course they weren’t ready. Chloe then confessed that she had nodes and Beca had asked what it was, only to be answered by Aubrey and being looked at as if it was a dumb question.

Other then that, the week has been quiet. Beca finds herself having almost daily coffee ‘dates’ with Aubrey and Chloe during the week after classes finish. She’s surprised that she enjoys every moment she has when she’s with them. She also finds herself becoming close friends with Stacie. They meet up almost every lunch time and talk about crazy things, every now and then their conversations slip into the gutter. Most of the time, their crazy conversations are heard by others and always get strange looks.

At rehearsals, she is faced with captain Posen. The two seem to butt heads every now and then, arguing over the smallest of things. Mainly because Beca is disagreeing with the Bella ‘tradition’. She tells Emily all about her crazy experience with the Bella’s. She also tells Emily about all her coffee ‘dates’ with the two captains. Emily makes fun of her all the time, saying she has a crush on the two. Beca denies it each time, saying that they’re together. Chloe confessed the other day that they’ve been together for almost 3 years.

Emily told her that her mum said that it would be a struggle in the beginning. But eventually she would have fun. Beca found that a little hard to believe. Especially when they had Captain Posen controlling them like crazy. On the days she wasn’t eating lunch with Stacie, she was stacking CDs at the station. Not really something she was hoping to do at the station, but she did give her mixes to Luke that she made with Miles’ help.

She’s slightly disappointed to see her USBs being dumped in a pile but hoped that he would eventually listen to it. Jesse was also a pretty cool guy to hang out with. That is, after she told him she really wasn’t interested in him that way. He waved her off and was happy to be her friend. They talked quite a bit, him getting offended when she said she didn’t like movies. Eventually, he mentioned the riff off.

“What the fuck is a riff off?”

Nightfalls and Beca finds herself in the middle of an empty pool surrounded by acapella groups. The guy in the middle holds a microphone and explains the riff-off. Beca sees Jesse with the Treblemakers and mouths to her.

“I’m taking you down!”

Beca shakes her head and smirks. “I don’t care!”

She watches as the wheel spins, landing on ‘Ladies of the 80s’. Beca smirks. _This is such an Aubrey thing. Oh look, she’s ready for it too! Off she goes!_ She laughs to herself as Aubrey launches into the middle, ready to sing but Bumper beats her to it. She glares at him and Beca watches in amusement, watching the riff-off unfold before her.

A member of the high-notes cuts Aubrey off, singing before getting cut off. Beca follows Chloe.

“So we can pick any song that works?” Chloe nods. “And you just go with it? Nice!”

The wheel lands on ‘Songs About Sex’. Beca isn’t surprised to see Stacie already up front with Cynthia Rose. _Only Stacie._ She watches them go back and forth with Trebles until Jesse cuts Stacie off, pointing directly at Beca as he sings. Beca rolls her eyes at his antics. Feeling confident, she runs forward and raps to No Diggity. Everyone is slightly stunned at the sudden rap and there is a silence. Beca looks at the Bella’s who stand there silently and she turns back to Jesse who gestures for her to continue.

Beca looks back at the Bella’s in disbelief before singing. “Shorty get down, good lord. Baby got em open all over town. Strictly bitches don’t play around…”

She smiles as Fat Amy joins her in the next lines, everyone else slowly getting into the song. She grins widely and looks around her as everyone joins in, enjoying the feeling of singing with the Bella’s where they actually sound good. That feeling however, died quickly when they got cut off for a stupid rule.

“What we just did was great, right?” Beca looks at the group.

“Calm your pits Beca. We still lost.” Aubrey glares at her and Beca looks at her in disbelief. _Looks like we have Captain Posen tonight._

“Yeah, But it was spontaneous… there were no rules and were were-“

“Hands in!” Aubrey ignores her once again. “Ahh on my count.”

“On three or after three?” Stacie asks and Beca smirks as Aubrey looks annoyed at the sudden debate of the other Bella’s.

<><> CHLOE <><>

“You have to admit Bree, we did sound amazing out there right? Especially when Beca started rapping…” Chloe trails off, her eyes darkening slightly.

Aubrey falls onto the couch, laying in Chloe’s lap. “I’ll admit it was better than the SBT. And Beca’s rapping was really hot.”

Chloe has to smirk and lean down as Bree mumbled the last part quickly. “What was that Bree?”

“I’m not repeating myself Chlo.” Aubrey huffs, turning in Chloe’s lap to bury her face in her stomach.

“But I didn’t hear. You have to be clear with me baby.” Chloe pokes Aubrey’s side who squeaks and slaps her hand away.

“No.” Aubrey says stubbornly. Chloe rolls her eyes and begins to tickle her. Aubrey squeals and tries to push Chloe away.

“Chlo- Chloe! Ahh stop! No!”

Eventually, Aubrey manages to pin Chloe down to the couch and Chloe attempts to wriggle out. “You done?”

Chloe huffs and pouts. “No.”

Aubrey smirks and leans down to kiss her gently. “You think we should try asking Beca out?”

Chloe’s eyes widen at the suggestion. “What?!”

“Was that a bad idea? Too soon? Sorry.” Aubrey panics but Chloe kisses her again.

“No no, it was not a bad idea at all. I just didn’t think you were ready. That’s all.” Chloe says softly as Aubrey rests her forehead on Chloe’s.

“Well I’m ready if you are.” Aubrey smiles, leaning down to kiss her again more deeply.

“I think I’m ready.” Chloe grins and pulls Aubrey down to her to capture her lips in a more heated kiss.

<><> BECA <><>

**Few days later**

“Miles Mitchell! You will take your meds right now or else no more Blue.” Beca huffs as the little boy stubbornly turns away from the spoon.

“I don’t wanna! It gross!” He complains before sneezing.

“Miles, do you want to get better?” He nods slowly, sniffing and rubbing his nose. “Then please take this. You’ll be much better.”

He cries and turns away, burying his head into Blue. Beca sighs and rubs her temples. She woke up that morning with Miles crying next to her in her bed. She instantly became worried when she felt he had a fever. It turned out he had a high fever so she called her dad to excuse her from classes for the next few days to look after him. He let her go and now she finds herself with her stubborn son. She even had to cancel her coffee ‘dates’ with Aubrey and Chloe which she feels disappointed about. But her son came before anyone else.

“If you don’t take this after three, I’m going to take away Blue until next week.” She warns him and he cries even more.

“Noooo!”

“Then what are you going to do?” She says patiently. He stares at her with his large brown eyes, sniffing softly before begrudgingly opening his mouth. Beca takes her chance and puts the spoon in his mouth. He makes a face as he swallows it, and she hands him a cup of water.

“Ew Muma!” He downs most of his water and pouts. Beca can’t help but feel sorry for him and kisses the top of his head.

“I know sweetie, but it’s going to help you feel better, okay?” He nods and she sighs. She pulls him into her arms and cuddles with him on the couch as she works on her mixes.

<><><><><> 

Beca worries over Miles while she’s in rehearsals. He’s been sick for two days and hasn’t gotten better. She’s exhausted from looking after him and from Aubrey pushing them.

“Ladies, that was better, but we have a long way to go before regionals. Chloe, you have to be able to hit that last note.” Aubrey says.

“I’m trying! It’s because of my nodes!” Chloe states, just as everyone else says “your nodes” At the same time.

“Well if you if you can’t, then someone else needs to step up and solo.” Aubrey says, turning away from the group.

“Beca should take my solo.” Chloe suggests. Beca stands there as eyes go to her.

“I’ll do it, if we get to pick a new song and I get to do the arrangement.” Beca shrugs as Aubrey glares at her.

“That’s not how we do things here.”

“Aubrey, maybe Beca’s right. Maybe we should try something new.” Chloe sides with Beca.

Aubrey continues to argue back and forth with Beca and Chloe until Beca steps down and Amy takes the solo. Beca rushes out the doors once Aubrey calls an end to rehearsal, desperate to get home and look after Miles. She thinks she heard Chloe call after her, but her mind was too occupied. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the beginning of the story was kind of rushed, but it was to set up this part of the story, the good part. :)
> 
> Also, I want to know what you guys think so far?

Beca really didn’t want to leave Miles with her Dad again while she heads to regionals. She sighs and looks in the mirror, adjusting her sleeves to make sure her tattoos don’t show. She grimaces at the choice of clothes, looking like some flight attendant. She rolls her eyes and leaves her room to go into Miles’.

“Let’s go Miles. I have to leave early.” Miles nods and picks up his bag, taking hold of her hand as they walk down stairs. Once they’re in the car, Beca drives to her dad’s place.

“Are you gonna sing tonight Muma?” Beca looks at Miles through the mirror and smiles.

“Yes, I am sweetie.”

“I hope you win.” He grins and she laughs.

“Yes, I hope so too.” _That’s if the judges are into the same choreography as last years._

“I want you to behave for Gramps, okay? I would probably be back when your sleeping so make sure you listen to him.”

“Can we listen to your music?”

“Sure Bud.” She smiles and plugs in her phone at a stoplight.

<><><><><> 

Beca sits back in her seat in the bus. She wonders how she ended up here, sitting in a flight attendant costume and going to an acapella competition. She rolls her eyes at how nerdy everything sounds. She thinks about how something crazy always happens when she’s with the girls. Not even 10 minutes ago, Amy was hit by a flying burrito, claiming she was shot.

Then the girls ganged up on her, trying to get her to sing a Miley Cyrus song. She thought it was unfair how she was trying to mind her own business while they inched closer to her, waiting for her to join in. Nearing the end of the song, the bus ran out of petrol because _someone_ forgot to fill the tank. Thus, resorting to sharing a bus with the Trebles, much to Aubrey’s disagreement.

Now she finds herself singing ‘you can lick my ass’ at the Trebles with the rest of the girls. How did she end up here? Who knows? They arrive at regionals a little late, standing at the back to watch a group sing with… sock puppets?

“At least they’re different.” She says to Aubrey who was criticising them.

“Alright Bella’s, hands in.” Aubrey announces once it was their turn. “Ahh on three. One, two.”

Aubrey visibly cringes when each Bella goes at different times. “I give up.”

At the end of their performance, Beca grins at Fat Amy’s enthusiasm and Aubrey’s disappointed frown. She knew that Aubrey wasn’t going to be happy when Fat Amy didn’t follow the exact choreography but thought it was more entertaining then what they had before. She didn’t say anything as they walked off and watched the Trebles perform who in the end, won and took the trophy.

The Bellas make their way out, Beca walking with Stacie as they talk about their crazy drunk times. Sometimes Beca could hear Aubrey and Chloe laugh at them but she wasn’t sure. As they walk down the stairs to the exit, they notice the Trebles getting into a fight with a bunch of old dudes.

“I’m not going to hit you dude!” She hears Jesse say to the guy who was taunting him.

“I’m just gonna… yeah.” Beca says as she makes her way down the stairs to Jesse and the guy.

“Oh no.” She hears Chloe say before she grabs the guy who’s pulling the trophy away from Jesse, spinning him around and punching him square in the face.

“Oh my god.” Beca scrunches her face up in pain, not used to punching someone in the face again.

The guy then asks for more but Beca backs away. That is until he asks Amy to hit him with the trophy. She fights for the trophy from Amy, not wanting her to hit the guy with it. They go back and forth, pulling the trophy until it suddenly breaks. The bigger part of the trophy flies and smashes into the glass doors. Beca holds part of the trophy in her hand, standing in shock as Amy runs away. She then notices a police officer walking her way and sighs. This was not how she was expecting her night to go.

<><> CHLOE <><>

“BREE! She’s getting arrested! Oh my god!” Chloe panics as the Bella’s helplessly watch Beca be put in handcuffs.

“Chloe calm down. We will get her out of there. It’s all been a misunderstanding.” Aubrey reassures her, normally being the one to panic. “Okay Bella’s, you can all go back now. Chloe and I will find a way to bring Beca back. I was going to suggest waiting at her dorm but since she still hasn’t given us where she is, we’ll keep you all updated.”

They all nod and make their way out. Aubrey turns to Chloe and grabs her hand. “Come on Chlo, let’s go get her.”

Chloe nods and silently follows her. As they make their way out to the car park, they over hear Jesse on the phone. Chloe looks at Aubrey worriedly and they both discretely attempt to listen into the conversation by ducking behind one of the cars.

“Would you like me to give you the address Dr Mitchell?” Both Chloe and Aubrey’s jaws drop.

“Beca’s not going to be happy about that.” Chloe whisper shouts in panic.

“Shhh, we’ll figure something out.”

“Just thought to help her out.” They hear Jesse say.

“He’s making it worse!” Aubrey almost growls and Chloe nods. Aubrey shoots up from behind the car and makes her way over to Jesse who just ended the call with Dr Mitchell. She points a finger right to his chest. “Beca is going to hate you for this.”

Jesse looks at her in confusion. “You should go with the Trebles Jesse. We’ll wait for Dr Mitchell.”

“But I called him-“

“You’ve done enough today Jesse. You can leave. She’s a Bella and our responsibility.” Aubrey glares at him and he nods slowly, backing away. Once he’s gone, she turns to Chloe. “What are we going to do?”

“I guess get a ride with Dr Mitchell and hopefully warn Beca?” Chloe suggests with a shrug. Aubrey nods defeatedly and the two girls sit on the rails, waiting for him to arrive.

15 minutes later, both girls see a car pull up into the car park. They both look nervously at each other before heading towards the car. The window winds down to reveal Dr Mitchell. “Oh! Hi Aubrey, Chloe.”

“Hi Dr Mitchell. We were hoping to take Jesse’s place and come with you to bail Beca out?” Chloe asks.

“Sure, but what happened to Jesse?” Chloe quickly looks at Aubrey.

“He had to go back with the Trebles, and we offered to go in his place. After all, we Bella’s look after one another. We just wanted to make sure Beca was alright.”

“Oh, that’s fine. Hop in. I’m glad she has made some friends here. Oh, but um, hold on. Let me park first to adjust the back seat.” He says and they look at him in confusion but allow him to park. He jumps out of the driver’s seat and opens the passenger door and talks to someone. Aubrey and Chloe look at each other.

“Does Beca have a sibling?” Chloe asks in a hushed voice.

“Not that I know of.” Aubrey shrugs.

“Okay girls, I hope you don’t mind but one of you needs to go around the other side.” He says and Aubrey nods, going around to open the car door. She is surprised to see a little boy sitting in the middle in a car seat.

She looks at Chloe questionably as they both sit in the car. The little boy looks at them in wonder. “Is Muma okay?”

Chloe and Aubrey look at each other again before looking back at the boy. Chloe responds. “Who’s your Muma?”

“Muma is my Muma!” He grins, hugging his Dino close. Chloe thought it was the most adorable thing ever. Even Aubrey’s eyes softened at the adorableness of the small boy.

“I’m not sure if she’s said anything yet.” Dr Mitchell begins. “And if she hasn’t, then she would probably kill me. But he’s Beca’s son.”

Chloe’s jaw drops and she looks to Aubrey. Aubrey mirrors her same reaction. _Beca has a son? Is that why she rushes out of rehearsals a lot? Is that why she cancelled a lot of our coffee dates? What does this mean for Bree and I? Does she have a boyfriend? Is this why she hasn’t given us her dorm room?_

“I’m guessing the silence means she hasn’t told you yet.” He sighs. “I shouldn’t have said anything. But you probably would’ve found out anyway.”

“Don’t worry Dr Mitchell, we are just surprised. That’s all.” Aubrey says, still feeling quite shocked. Chloe turns to the small boy.

“What’s your name?”

“Miles! And I’m… I’m… 5!” He proudly says, holding up 5 small fingers.

“Wow really? My name’s Chloe. And that’s Aubrey.” She points to herself then to Bree.

“Chloe… and Bree!” He grins at both of them. Chloe thinks she melted right there. “Muma talks about you a lot to Emmy!”

Aubrey raises her eyebrow. “Really now? What does she say?”

“She says that the cap’n is a bitch!” He giggles as both girl’s gasp.

“Miles!” Dr Mitchell scolds the little boy. He only giggles more. “That’s a bad word.”

“Sorry Gramps.” Chloe looks at Aubrey to find her looking at the boy in amusement. “But Muma says it a lot.”

“Really now? What else does she say about this captain?” Aubrey questions further.

“Muma said she pretty. They both very pretty!” He grins and waves his Dino around.

“Bree, stop using the boy.” Chloe playfully scolds the blonde.

“What? Me? I would never?” Aubrey smirks.

“Alright girls. We are here, would you both like to get Beca? Or wait here.” Aubrey and Chloe nervously look at each other.

“Do you mind if we go get her?” Aubrey asks and Dr Mitchell nods.

Both girls get out of the car and slowly make their way up to the station.

“Bree!” Chloe looks at her with wide eyes.

“We’ll talk about this later okay Chlo? Let’s first get Beca out.” Aubrey says calmly, wanting to get this over with. Chloe only nods and they get all the paperwork filled out. They wait only a few minutes before they see Beca walking through the doors.

“Beca!” Chloe cries in relief, tackling the small girl in a big hug.

“Ooof! Chlo! Hi!” Beca awkwardly wraps her arms around the red head. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to get you out.” Aubrey says from behind. Beca looks at her in surprise before waving at her. “Chlo, let the girl breathe.”

“Sorry.” She mumbles, letting go and going back to Aubrey’s side. They all stand in silence. Aubrey trying to think of how to tell Beca about her father in the parking lot. Chloe on the other hand was panicking on how to tell Beca they know she has a son.

“Um guys?” Beca stares at them strangely.

“Your dad bailed you out!” Chloe blurts out and Aubrey elbows her in the side.

“He what?!”

“Look, we heard Jesse call your father and we told him not to. But it was too late. We told him to go back and we came because we were worried.” Aubrey quickly explains before Beca could say anymore.

“He… what?” They watch as Beca’s face contorts into anger and then into panic. “Wait… Shit.”

“Beca? What’s wrong?” Chloe asks with concern. Aubrey looks over at Chloe, mirroring her concern as Beca starts mumbling to herself and pacing in front of them. “Becs?”

Beca doesn’t seem to hear them as her mumbling becomes clearer. Chloe bites her lip as she can pick out a bunch of curse words coming out of Beca’s mouth.

“Beca!” The small girl pauses, looking up. “What’s wrong?”

Beca shakes her head. “Let’s just get this over with.”

Chloe and Aubrey look nervously at each other, rushing after Beca as she makes her way out to the carpark where Dr Mitchell stands.

“Dad, it’s not a big deal-“

“It _is_ a big deal. I get a call in the middle of the night telling me my only daughter got arrested for destruction of property!” Both Aubrey and Chloe look at each other, not knowing what to do other than to stand back.

“It was a misunderstanding! I was protecting my friends! Putting myself out there! Making memories!” Beca argues back.

“If you think I’m paying for you and Miles to live in LA after a stunt like this? Well, I’m not. And did you ever think about Miles before doing stupid shit like this? Did you? The last time you ‘put yourself out there’, Miles happened. Now get in the car!”

They hear Beca growl and cautiously make their way down to the car. They watch as Beca opens the passenger door and she visibly pales. Chloe bites her lip as Beca looks back and forth from the girls, Miles and her dad.

“Fuck.”


	9. Chapter 9

Beca sits in the front passenger seat, unable to formulate any words. She feels eyes burning holes through her head from both Aubrey and Chloe, but she can’t seem to be able to face them. She’s upset with herself, her father, Jesse and the whole world. She should have known better then to get herself into trouble again. Especially when she promised herself not to do anything stupid when she had Miles. She’s mad at her father for bringing Miles with him and telling Aubrey and Chloe that he is her son. She’s mad at Jesse for even thinking to call her father. _Who does he think he is? He’s not my boyfriend! He can’t just think to call my dad!_

However, she couldn’t be mad at Aubrey or Chloe for stepping in. She was thankful for their current silence, knowing she wasn’t able to talk to anyone at the moment. She was glad they weren’t asking questions and hoped that they haven’t told the rest of the Bella’s.  But Beca was scared. Scared that now they know, they wouldn’t want her anymore. They won’t accept her anymore. They don’t want to be friends with her anymore.

Beca squeezes her eyes shut, wiping her hand down her face.

“Muma?” Beca’s eyes open and she turns back to her son, avoiding eye contact with the two girls on either side of him.

“Yes Bud?”

“Did you win?” He tilts his head adorably to the side and Beca couldn’t help but to smile softly at him.

“No sweetie, we didn’t.”

“Oh.” He looked sad for a moment. “Are we going home now?”

Beca quickly looked over both girls and was surprised to see them looking softly at Miles. They then both look at Beca with a look that she couldn’t seem to depict. “Yeah, we are. Why don’t you sleep Bud? We still have a little while to go.”

He nods and her heart warms as he snuggles with Blue in his seat. She smiles at this and reaches over to put over the blanket he had at his legs. She was surprised when a hand was put over hers and she looks up to see Aubrey smiling at her. She watches as she gently pushes her hand away and help to cover Miles with the blanket. Beca doesn’t know how to feel as she watches her.

“Um, thanks guys.”

They only smile at her and she turns around, facing the front.

<><><><><> 

“Uh, Do you guys wanna come in for a bit?” Beca asks as the car parks.

“We would like that.” Aubrey says softly and Beca nods. The two girls get out of the back seat, giving Beca a little time to talk to her dad.

“I meant what I said.” He starts.

“It was a misunderstanding.”

“What do you think would’ve happened to Miles if you had to stay in prison? You were being irresponsible once again!” His voice raises as he speaks.

“I was trying to protect my friends! What else would I do?” Beca retorts, anger bursting through her.

“Stay out of trouble? For once in your life Beca. Try to be more responsible!”

“Be _responsible?_ What do you think I have been trying to do for the past 5 years?!” Beca growls, looking towards her son who is surprisingly sleeping through the fight.

“Well try harder! If not, then LA is definitely out of the question!” He snaps and Beca glares at him.

She decides not to say anything further and gets out of the car, slamming the door. She opens the passenger seat and gently takes Miles out of his chair, taking his blanket and toy. She sends one more glare in her father’s way before making her way up to the front door where Aubrey and Chloe are patiently waiting.

“Hey uh, do you mind unlocking the door please? I uh, yeah.” She gestures to Miles in her arms and Aubrey takes her keys to unlock the door. They let her pass through first and she takes off her shoes. “Make yourselves at home. Lemme put this little guy to bed, I’ll be down soon.”

Chloe waves her off. “It’s okay Becs, take your time.”

Beca nods once before making her way upstairs. She carefully changes him into his pyjamas and tucks him into bed, planting a kiss on his forehead and putting Blue next to him. She sits on his bed, watching him sleep for a bit. She wasn’t ready to go downstairs yet and face the girls. She knew they had heaps of questions for her. She runs her hand through his soft brown hair, sighing and mentally preparing herself.

“Love you Miles.” She kisses him once more on the forehead before walking changing out of her ‘flight attendant’ clothes into something more comfortable. She stands atop the stairs, listening to the hushed voices of the girl’s downstairs but unable to pick up what they’re saying.

<><> CHLOE <><>

**While Beca is putting Miles to sleep**

“Bree, she has _a kid_!” Chloe said for what may be the thousandth time since Beca walked upstairs.

“Wow really? I didn’t notice!” Aubrey rolls her eyes.

“Bree! This is serious! This changes everything! And why am I the only one panicking? Why are you the calm one? Did we switch bodies or something?” Chloe frowns, looking down at herself.

“Well we both can’t be panicking.” Aubrey places her hands over hers. “Can you please calm down?”

“This _is_ me being _calm_!” Chloe snaps before smiling sheepishly at Aubrey as she gives her a pointed look. “Sorry.”

“Look. This doesn’t change much. She’s still Beca but she just comes with something extra. And from what I’ve seen, he’s a good kid. Beca’s done good with him.”

“But still. _She has a kid!_ How is that going to work?” Chloe repeats.

“Let me ask you this. Do you still want her?”

“Well yeah, of course I do. But-“

“That’s all we need. Chlo, don’t over think it. If she wants us too, then that’s great right?” Chloe nods. “So please don’t worry about any of this. Remember, we are taking this slow too. So, when we think the time is right, we can ask her out.”

“Okay, sorry for panicking so much. It’s just, that she-“

“Has a kid? Yeah I know Chlo.” Aubrey chuckles at her.

<><> BECA <><>

Aubrey and Chloe’s head turn once they hear her walk down the stairs, a wave of nervousness suddenly hitting her. “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

“We’re good thanks.” Beca nods slowly, sitting herself down in front of them. They sit in an uncomfortable silence, not knowing how to start the conversation. Beca looks down at her hands, unable to keep eye contact with either girl when she begins to talk.

“I’m sure you guys have a few questions.” Her eyes flicker up to the two girls in front of her who are slowly nodding.

“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable with this.” Chloe says softly and Beca shakes her head.

“You didn’t push me away. Why?”  

“Why would we push you away Becs? Because you have a kid? That doesn’t change anything.” Aubrey reassures the brunette.

“Everyone else did.” Beca scoffed.

“But we’re not everyone else. We wouldn’t do that to you Becs. Your important to us, just as the Bella’s are important to us. We are family now.” Chloe adds.

“I guess someone should know the full story.” Beca sighs. “My dad doesn’t even know how I ended up with Miles. I don’t even know where to start.”

“Maybe from the beginning?” Chloe suggests.

“It was just a couple weeks after my mother passed. I couldn’t deal with her death very well. She was the only person who really cared for me. She was there when no one else was. I ended up living with my dad and I hated every second. I would lock myself in my room mixing or sneak out to parties and drink until I passed out. I just had no care for what I did anymore, I let myself go.” Beca shakes her head at the memory, still disappointed in herself. “There was this one guy I met. He helped me sneak into parties, gave me drinks. I trusted him for a long time, thinking he was my best friend. And we were. I felt like he was the only one who actually understood me. Until one night, we were drunk as hell and he confessed his love to me. I didn’t really know what was happening, but it all went downhill from there.”

Beca clenches her fists, glaring down at them. “I really thought I was in love with him. I really did. Until I saw him a couple days later with his tongue down some random girl’s throat. So, I did what I do best. Run. A week later, I started getting sick a lot. I ignored it until two weeks later. I couldn’t stop getting sick. So, I went doctors and they made me take a pregnancy test. I didn’t know how to feel. I went home and eventually, texted _him_. He blamed me for being irresponsible. Told me to get rid of the kid. But I couldn’t. So, he left.” Beca growled. “My dad found out when I started showing and we got into another fight. He ended up kicking me out of the house. I had nowhere to go and I didn’t know what to do.”

“Where did you end up?”

“One of the neighbours apparently heard the fight and she was kind enough to take me in. She had a kid that was a couple years younger than me. They were the only others who didn’t push me away. They were there when Miles was born. They helped me look after him and eventually helped me find a place near theirs to live in. Her kid used to babysit Miles all the time. But now that we moved, she can only come over sometimes.”

Beca finally looks up at the two girls. “So that’s me. That’s my story.”

She watches as Chloe silently gets up and she’s suddenly afraid that she would leave. But she’s surprised when she walks around the coffee table to wrap Beca in her arms. “I am so sorry for what you had to go through Becs. It must’ve been so hard to do all that. But if you ever need anything, we are here for you. None of us will leave you alone.”

She’s even more surprised when Aubrey joins in on the hug. “You are something else Beca Mitchell. You are so strong for being able to get through all this. But look at you now, from what I’ve seen, you’ve raised Miles to be such a good kid. You’ve done good.”

Beca didn’t know what to say. She didn’t expect them to be so accepting. The last group of ‘friends’ she told didn’t end up like this. They made excuses as to why they couldn’t see her and completely cut off contact with her. She guessed that no one wanted to be friends with someone who had a kid at her age.

“Thanks, you guys. That means a lot. But I don’t think I can handle telling the other Bella’s yet.”

“That’s okay. Your secret is safe with us.”

Chloe and Aubrey pull away but still remaining close to the brunette. “If you ever need some time, Bree and I could look after Miles for you.”

“I couldn’t ask you guys-“

“Becs, we would love to look after Miles. We want to get to know the little guy.” Aubrey smiles softly at her before smirking. “And to get some inside information.”

Beca’s eyes widen. “What inside information?”

“Bree was using him to get insight of your thoughts.” Chloe laughs. “He said ‘She says that the cap’n is a bitch!’”

Beca groans and tries to hide behind her hands. “I really have to stop swearing in front of him.”

“You really should.” Aubrey smirks down at the embarrassed brunette. “So, what is this about the captain being a bitch?”

Beca avoids eye contact with Aubrey, feeling herself turning red. “Nothing! I meant nothing by it!”

“I’ll let this slide for now Mitchell.”

“I’m sure you will Posen.” Beca sarcastically says before turning apologetic. “I’m really sorry about skipping out on coffee the past week. Miles got sick and I was really worried about him.”

“Well at least he’s okay now. _And_ we know the reason why you rush out of practice almost all the time.” Chloe laughs. “It’s really hard to catch up to you once you leave.”

“Oh! Sorry about that.” Beca chuckles. “I knew I heard you calling my name almost every time. I thought it was just in my mind.”

“Now you know.” They sit in a surprisingly comfortable silence. Out of the corner of her eye, Beca can see Aubrey and Chloe having a silent conversation just by looking at each other. She could almost laugh at how their faces would sometimes change into offended looks, then into rolling of eyes.

“Are you guys good?” It was like they had momentarily forgotten she was there. They both jump and face her. Chloe smiles sheepishly at her whilst Aubrey blushes.

“Sorry. Yeah, no. We’re good. Actually, yeah no. Yes. Hi.” Beca raises her eyebrows at Chloe, finding it seemingly strange that the girl is actually nervous for once.

“Are you sure?”

“Well….” Aubrey trails off, looking at Chloe and urging her to say something. When Chloe shook her head, she rolls her eyes. “Fine. We want you.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a little bit of fluff because why not?

Beca freezes and gapes at them. She looks back and forth between both girls, unsure if she really heard that. She couldn’t tell if Aubrey was really serious about it or not. “Um, what?”

“We were going to ask you like last week, but you were busy. We really enjoyed our little coffee dates and Bree and I really want to be with you. Of course, you can say no if you don’t want to. We totally understand. It’s not really every day you see three people in a relationship. But we-“ Aubrey cuts off Chloe’s rambling.  _I guess they are serious._

“What _Chloe_ means to say is that we’ve been thinking about this for a while and we really like you Becs. We want you to be with us.”

Beca stares at them, eyes wide and trying to process everything. She gestures to both of them. “But aren’t you like. _Together?_ ”

“Yes, but we want you to _be_ with us.”

“Like as in a couple but not a couple since there’s three of us? Like as in you kiss her, you kiss me, and I kiss her? Like a threesome thing? Like dating as _three people?_ Like-“

Aubrey rolls her eyes. _How is she the calm one?_ “Yes Becs. The three of us dating each other.”

“But how does that _work_?” Beca frowns. Finally, Chloe speaks.

“It’s simple Becs. It’s just like dating anyone else. Just that there’s three people in the relationship. There really aren’t any rules.” Chloe shrugs.

“But like, wouldn’t someone get jealous?” Beca questions further.

“Not if we communicate with each other. If we don’t like something, we talk it out and we work around it.”

“But-“ She freezes when she suddenly feels a set of lips on hers. Warm and soft is all she could think about. Her eyes widen for a moment before relaxing into the kiss, eyes fluttering shut. Her lips move against the other softly, bringing her hand up around the other’s neck. The kiss was slowly broken, and she opens her eyes, finding herself staring into bright blue irises. She feels herself gently getting pulled towards Aubrey. The blonde stares into Beca’s eyes for a few seconds before bringing her closer and closing the gap between them. Beca’s eyes close and she loses herself in the kiss.

Next to her, she can hear Chloe’s breath hitch as Aubrey licks her bottom lip. Beca willingly allows her tongue to pass through her lips and almost moans at the feeling. Eventually, they both reluctantly pull away breathless. Beca opens her eyes to see Aubrey already looking at her with a soft smile. She returns the smile before turning to Chloe who looks like she’s about to burst in excitement.

“That was hot.” Chloe nods at first before squealing. Both Beca and Aubrey cringe at the sound. “Well Becs? How did you feel?”

“I uh, yeah.” Beca fumbles over her words, still feeling Aubrey’s lips on hers. “I think I need more confirmation.”

Aubrey gives her a confused look. Beca smirks a little at her before turning to grab Chloe and crashes her lips against the red heads. Chloe gasps in surprise but eagerly returns the kiss as her tongue dips into Beca’s mouth. Being so close, Aubrey could see everything that was happening. After a while, both women pull away looking flustered.

“Was that enough confirmation for you?” Chloe asks a little breathlessly. Beca only nods and Chloe squeals, tackling the girl off the chair and onto the ground.

“Oh my god, Chloe!” Beca groans, trying to wiggle out of Chloe’s grip on the floor. She hears Aubrey chuckle from above and glares at the blonde.

“A little help would be nice Bree.” Aubrey shakes her head.

“You’re ours now Becs. Means that you can’t escape Chloe’s hugs anymore. She’s quite the cuddler.”

Beca groans again, giving up on trying to push the red head off. “Does this mean we are like… girlfriends?”

“If that’s really what you want Becs.” Chloe whispers in her ear. Beca shivers at the closeness.

“Uh yeah. I uh… yeah I would like that.” Beca sees Aubrey smile at her and she returns it as Chloe squeals in her ear. “Chloe! Please do _not_ squeal in my ear!”

Aubrey laughs. “You also won’t get to escape her constant squealing.”

“Oh god!” Beca says dramatically. Chloe giggles and taps Beca’s nose.

“You won’t be able to escape a lot of things Becs.”

“Do I have a choice to back out?” Beca jokes as Chloe holds onto her tighter.

“Nah ah. You’re stuck with us now Becs.” Beca grins and finally manages to roll both of them over, Chloe gasping in shock. Beca is quick to straddle Chloe and lean down so their lips are almost touching.

“Well you’re stuck with me too. So, expect a lot of things from me.” She smirks down at Chloe before getting up. But she’s not up for long before she finds herself getting pulled down into Aubrey’s lap. “Oh, come on!”

“Are you trying to leave already?” Aubrey burrows her face into Beca’s neck, her hot breath hitting her skin.

“Uh nope?” Beca watches as Chloe gets up from the floor and sits on the arm of the couch. “I was going to check on Miles?”

“Mmhm, sure you were baby.” Chloe grins as Beca’s eyes widen.

“Already with the names Chlo? It hasn’t even been like 10 minutes.”

“Do you not like it?” Chloe pouts and Beca has a hard time looking away.

“No, I do. It’s just. Yeah.” Beca shrugs, feeling helpless as she stares at her lips. She feels Aubrey move slightly under her. This breaks her stare and she turns to the blonde who looks deep in thought. “Bree?”

Aubrey blinks up at her which she found adorable. “Yeah?”

“What are you thinking of?”

“I was just thinking about how Miles would feel about us. Chloe and I, I mean.” Beca raises her eyebrows.

“Bree, I could already tell he liked you both. He’s not normally comfortable around most people. But he seemed to talk to you guys easily. You shouldn’t worry about him. I think he would love you both.” Beca reassures her with a kiss on the cheek before looking at the time. “Oh shit. It’s really late now.”

Aubrey frowns and checks her phone to see that it was really late, just passing midnight. “Chlo and I should probably get going.”

“You guys could stay?” Beca suggests. “I mean, you don’t have to. It’s just that it’s late and you guys can’t walk back at this time.”

“We would love to, except we don’t really have anything to change into.” Chloe says, looking down at her ruffled-up Bella’s clothes.

“I can get you something to wear. I have a lot of oversized hoodies that you can wear since I think none of you could fit into my clothes…” Beca trails off as she stands up and looks down at herself.

“That would be great Becs. Thanks. And don’t worry, we like you being small. It’s cute.” Aubrey chuckles as she stands up and looks down at Beca to make a point. Beca huffs and crosses her arms.

“I am _not_ cute! I am badass!”

“Bree! Did you just see that? She stomped her foot!” Chloe grins teasingly as Beca frowns.

“I did not!”

“You so did Becs. You can’t deny it when you have two witnesses.” Aubrey smirks.

“That’s it. I changed my mind. You guys can’t stay here anymore.” Both Aubrey and Chloe wrap their arms around the smaller girl.

“Aww Chlo, we made Thumper mad.”

“Thumper?! I am not that rabbit from Bambi!”

“Becs? You know who that is?” Chloe gasps in surprise and Beca rolls her eyes.

“Well yeah, I have a kid whose favourite movie is Bambi besides Spiderman.”

“Aww that’s so adorable!” Chloe squeals again in both Aubrey and Beca’s ears.

“Okay Beale, we need to work on not squealing in Beca’s ears. Now come on, both of you. Let’s get you something to wear and we can sleep.” Beca wriggles her way out of their arms and begins to head upstairs. “Are you okay with sharing a bed? Normally Em takes the couch, but I don’t think both of you can fit…”

“Becs, we wouldn’t mind sharing a bed. Just beware though, Chlo is a cuddler.” Aubrey smirks.

“What! Says you Bree! You are a cuddler just as much as I am!” Chloe argues back playfully.

“Oh god, I’m rethinking my offer.” Beca frowns, inching away from the two girls. “Maybe you can take the couch after all…”

But she’s stopped when Chloe grabs one of her hands and Aubrey grabs the other. “You can’t escape the cuddles Becs. It’s inevitable.”

“I guess I really can’t.” She sighs dramatically before staring down at their attached hands. She looks up to see both girls grinning at her, making her crack a smile before pulling them up to her room.

She heads over to her small walk-in closet and rummages through the pile of clothes that she couldn’t be bothered hanging up. She quickly changes into her own pair of shorts and an over-sized hoodie. After a bit of searching, she finds two pairs of shorts and two over-sized hoodies. She turns around to see Chloe faceplanted on the bed whilst Aubrey is looking at the photos on her wall.

She makes her way over to the bed, poking Chloe who doesn’t move. Beca pokes her again, getting a groan in response. Beca rolls her eyes. “Come on Chlo, get changed so we can sleep.”

“I’m already comfortable.” Her voice muffled by the pillows. Beca hands over Aubrey’s clothes so she is able to change while Beca tries to get the red head up. Aubrey smiles in thanks before making her way out to the bathroom.

Beca sits on the edge of the bed, thinking of ways to get the red head up. “I’ll pour water on you.”

“You wouldn’t dare. This is your bed.”

“Damn it.” Beca frowns as Chloe giggles. “I will tickle you.”

“I’m not ticklish Becs. Bree is though.” Beca raises her eyebrows at this new piece of information. _I thought it would be the other way around._

“Oh really?” She smirks.

“Hey! Chloe, you can’t just say that.” Aubrey enters the room and Beca turns around, only for her to end up gaping at the blonde. If she thought Aubrey looked beautiful with makeup and her hair up, then she was wrong. She looked even more gorgeous, her face free of make-up and her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders. She watches as Aubrey places her nicely folded clothes down on the chair in the corner of the room before making her way over to the bed. “Chloe, I will kick your ass out of this bed if you don’t get up.”

Chloe flies off the bed, grabbing the clothes out of Beca’s hand and leaves the room. Beca’s jaw drops, staring at the door where the red head went. She seemed to move so quickly that all she saw was a flash of red. She stares at Aubrey in disbelief.

“The fuck?” Aubrey shrugs.

“Last time she didn’t listen, I literally kicked her ass out.”

“Well you could’ve told me to do that.” Beca pouts, putting the hood over her head and crossing her arms. Aubrey grins, thinking Beca looked like a child.

“Aww, I’m sorry.” She crawls onto the bed and sits up at the head. She then leans forward to grab Beca and pull her towards her. Beca squeaks in surprise but let’s herself be dragged by the blonde. She ends up laying back on Aubrey, sitting between her legs as Aubrey gently runs her hands through Beca’s hair. They sit in a peaceful silence, waiting for Chloe to return. Eventually, Beca turns her head and Aubrey looks down at her in question. Beca adjusts herself a little to get comfortable before bringing right her hand around Aubrey’s head to bring her down for a kiss.

She feels Aubrey smile against her lips, causing herself to smile as well. Aubrey slowly wraps her arms around her waist and pulls her in even closer, bringing her right hand up to caress her cheek. Her thumb brushes softly against Beca’s cheek, moving down to her neck and then back up. Beca lets her arm drop down to Aubrey’s arm around her waist, intertwining their hands together.

“Oh my god you guys! You are so cute together!” Chloe squeals, tossing her clothes over Aubrey’s. Unlike Aubrey, she didn’t bother to fold her clothes. She jumps onto the bed, making Beca and Aubrey break their kiss.  However, they remained in the same position and their hands still intertwined. Chloe moves up the bed and sits in front of them. She liked the change in dynamics between the pair, how they are more relaxed compared to in rehearsals where there’s always tension between the two. Aubrey looks around her to see Chloe’s clothes missed the chair and were laid out messily on the ground.

“You know it wouldn’t hurt to fold your own clothes for once Chloe.” Chloe pouts at Aubrey who rolls her eyes.

“But you guys were here, and I wanted to join in!”

Beca once again gapes for a bit, still baffled by how gorgeous both girls looked with their hair cascading down and their faces being make-up free.

“Come here then Beale.” Beca smirks as Chloe moves into Beca’s lap. Beca wraps her arms around her neck and pulls her down for a passionate kiss that leaves both girls breathless. Chloe happily pulls back and reaches over to pull Aubrey down for a similar kiss. As they break, Beca yawns before she is able to speak.

“I think little Thumper is sleepy.” Chloe giggles as Beca glares at her before yawning as well.

“Well I’m not the only one apparently.” Beca retorts, hearing Aubrey yawn from behind her.

“Why are yawns so contagious?!” Aubrey laughs as Beca yawns again.

“Oh my god! I can’t stop! I’m going to end up looking like a racoon!” Chloe giggles as tears fall down Beca’s face from yawning. She pulls up her sleeve to cover her hand and gently wipes the tears off of Beca’s face. She then starts laughing at the smudged make-up around her eyes.

“Oops.” Aubrey stretches around to take a look at Beca’s face and laughs with Chloe. Beca rolls her eyes.

“I look like a racoon now, don’t I?” All they do is nod through their laughing and Beca groans. She moves out of Aubrey’s embrace and slides off the bed. “If you excuse me, I need to fix this up.”

She grins as she leaves her room to the bathroom, still hearing the sounds of their laughter. She walks into the bathroom, taking one look in the mirror before rolling her eyes. She really did look like a racoon. “I really need to find some waterproof makeup.” She mutters to herself as she wipes off all her makeup. Once her face is cleaned, she stares at herself in the mirror. She thinks back to what just happened today. How crazy it was. From getting herself arrested, Chloe and Aubrey finding out she has a kid, her dad being disappointed in her again to finding herself in a relationship with _two_ girls. _Two_ amazing girls who are so patient and understanding.

She shakes her head. This couldn’t be real could it? How could they consider being in a relationship with her? Someone who can’t be responsible enough, someone who pushes people away at the thought of being too close? She sighs and makes her way back to her room. Her doubts momentarily forgotten when she finds both girls snuggling under her blanket, waiting for her. When they see her, they pull the blanket back to reveal a space in between them for het to fit.

She crawls up the bed to squeeze in between both girls. She was glad that there wouldn’t be any rehearsal until Monday. She would be able to sleep in and introduce Miles to the girls in the morning. Once she’s comfortable, they pull the blankets over themselves and Aubrey immediately pulls Beca into her. Chloe raises an eyebrow. “Who’s the real cuddler here Bree?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes, resting her chin over Beca’s shoulder. “Oh hush. We both know who the real cuddler is.”

“Well at the moment it seems like it’s you Bree.” Beca turns slightly to look at the blonde. Aubrey only smirks and lays back down. Chloe moves closer and lays her arm over both Beca and Aubrey. Beca found herself relaxing even more under their touch, finding it comforting with them surrounding her. It was as if they are protecting her. She would never admit it to them, but she found it nice to be cuddled between them. If they knew, she would be teased endlessly.

Chloe suddenly gasps. “Goodnight kisses!”

Beca rolls her eyes but accepts the kiss given to her by the red head. Chloe leans over to give Aubrey a similar kiss before laying back down and putting her arm over both girls. “Okay, now we can sleep.”

“Goodnight Beale. Night Posen.”

“Night Mitchell.” Aubrey kisses her on the cheek before nuzzling into her hair.

“Night night!” Chloe chirps and Beca rolls her eyes. _How is she so bubbly this late at night?_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many ideas for this story but it's so hard to actually write them down when I have so many assignments. But don't worry, there will definitely be more chapters soon!!!  
> Enjoyyyy!

The sun streams through the curtains early in the morning, shining directly into Beca’s face and waking the small woman up. Beca groans, going to turn over but finds herself stuck. She opens one eye to see Chloe pressed up to her front, head tucked under her chin whilst Chloe’s arm stretches over Beca. She finds her own arm laid over the top of Chloe, her other stuck in between herself and the red head. She attempts to look over her shoulder to see Aubrey’s blonde hair cascading over her shoulder. The blonde is pressed up against her back, arm around Beca and holding onto Chloe’s hand.

Beca assesses her situation, thinking of ways to get out from between them without waking them. Especially when they are holding hands. Luckily for her, they were loosely holding hands which made it easy for her to separate them. She then quietly wriggled out from their embrace, pausing when Chloe moves her hand to scratch her nose. She lets out a breath she didn’t realise she was holding in and moves again. She breathes out a sigh of relief when she finally reaches the end of the bed and stands up. She watches as Aubrey and Chloe automatically reach out for one another. She grins at the pair before making her way outside.

She pauses at Miles’ room, taking a peek to see the boy sprawled out on his bed with his toys scattered on the floor. She shakes her head and heads down stairs, planning to clean his room later. She reaches the kitchen and heads straight for the coffee machine, turning it on and waiting for it to start up. She leans her head on the counter, thinking about last night. How she was not dreaming. How they didn’t push her away. How they accepted her with open arms. How she easily opened up to them. How they didn’t question her further when she didn’t elaborate. How she got so lucky with having both of them. How both of them actually _want_ her.

She looks up when her coffee is ready, taking out her coffee cup from the cupboards up top. Once she has a full cup of coffee, she sits at the counter and takes out her phone. She almost drops her phone when a message appears.

 **Unknown Number:** Didn’t know you were into acappella Becs.

Beca’s eyes widened. If he saw their recent performance, that means that he knows where she is. Her mind races. _He can’t come all the way to Georgia, right? Please don’t!_ Suddenly, arms wrap around her waist and she jumps, dropping her phone. She turns around to see Aubrey’s concerned look and she relaxes.

“Hi.” Beca smiles, turning around in her seat while still having Aubrey’s arms wrapped around her.

“Morning.” Aubrey presses a quick but sweet kiss on her lips. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, just gave me a scare.” Beca shrugs, leaning into the blonde. “Where’s Chlo? Still sleeping?”

“She’s not much of a morning person.” Beca pulls away, looking at the blonde in surprise.

“No way!” Aubrey winks at her and goes to make herself a cup of coffee. “Really?”

Beca’s phone buzzes and she takes one look before quickly flipping her phone over. Aubrey raises her eyebrows as she leans across the counter with her mug. Beca just shakes her head. “I’m going to check on Miles.”

Beca leans over and presses another kiss to the blonde before making her way upstairs, checking her phone before entering her son’s room.

 **Unknown Number:** How did you end up all the way in Georgia?

Beca puts her phone away and pushes the door open. She picks up each toy that fell of the bed and placing it into his box of other toys. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she leans over to kiss him on the forehead. The small boy doesn’t move so Beca brushes his messy hair out of his face.

“Wakey wakey Miles.” She says softly, watching the small boy move slightly. “Come on Miles. I want you to meet some people.”

The boy’s eyes flutter open before shutting them immediately because of the bright light blinding him. “Muma.”

“Morning buddy.” She smiles, pulling the small boy in her arms as she patiently waits for him to wake up. She sits there for a few minutes, running her hand through his messy hair that she thinks should be cut soon. She presses a kiss to his forehead as she hears footsteps walking up the stairs. She looks up just in time to see the door opening and Aubrey poking her head through.

Aubrey looks at them lovingly and makes her way over to them. “Morning Miles.”

The boy grunts, cuddling more into Beca and both girls can’t help but smile. Beca just holds him closer and looks up at Aubrey in question.

“I was going to try and wake Chloe up.” She chuckles lightly. Beca raises her eyebrow. Aubrey shakes her head. “It’s always a struggle to get her up.”

Beca laughs softly and gestures to Miles. “So is he. They’re so alike already.”

Aubrey grins and kisses Beca on the head, careful of the boy in her arms. “Wish me luck.”

Beca smirks. “Do I have to?”

Aubrey rolls her eyes. “You’ll see.”

Aubrey leaves the room and Beca moves herself more to the top of the bed, resting down on his pillows. She hears Aubrey say something to Chloe, receiving a groan in response. Beca looks down at Miles to see he probably isn’t going to wake up anytime soon since they got back so late. Since it’s also the weekend, she decides to let him sleep in and tucks him in. She silently makes her way to her room and leans on the door frame, watching on in amusement as Aubrey gets trapped under Chloe’s arm.

Aubrey is trying to wriggle out of the embrace, but Chloe seems to have a vice grip on the other girl. “Chloe! Baby! Please let me go!”

“No! It’s the weekend. Weekend equals sleep in!” Chloe grunts, curling herself around the blonde.

“Chlo!” Aubrey groans, slumping against the red head. Beca chuckles at Aubrey’s defeated look, making the blonde look up and glare at her.

“I’d like to see you try.” Aubrey mouths over to her.

“Challenge accepted.” Beca smirks and slowly makes her way over to them, Aubrey watching every movement. Beca stands at the end of the bed. She slowly crawls up the bed until she hovers over both girls. “Chloe.”

She gets a grunt in response and Beca raises her eyebrows. She then purposely lies on Aubrey and rolls off until she lands next to the blonde. Aubrey glares at Beca’s smirk. “Do you mind?”

Beca shakes her head and tilts her head up at the blonde. She closes the small distance between them, capturing her lips with her own. Aubrey eagerly returns the kiss, taking Beca into her arms and running her hand through the brunette’s hair. Beca feels Chloe’s grip on Aubrey loosen and disappear. She opens one eye to see Chloe sitting up, watching them intently. This makes Beca laugh into the kiss, breaking away to look at Chloe.

“Morning Chlo.” Chloe stares at her. Aubrey on the other hand looks a little dazed from the kiss.

“Do I get a morning kiss like that too?” Chloe questions and Beca smirks.

“Only if you get up after.” Chloe nods enthusiastically and crawls over Aubrey, making the blonde grunt.

“Can you not, Chlo.” Aubrey rolls her eyes as Chloe smiles apologetically as she hovers over Beca.

Beca turns her head to smirk at the blonde. “I guess I won the challenge.”

Aubrey huffs and sticks her tongue out at Beca. Beca does the same and they playfully glare at each other until Chloe whines above Beca. Just as she turns her head, Chloe leans down and captures her lips in a heated kiss. Her arms automatically wrap around Chloe’s neck, pulling her down closer. Chloe leans on her forearms and rests between Beca’s legs. Beca’s tongue runs over Chloe’s lower lip and feels Chloe smile, happily letting Beca’s tongue pass through her lips.

Eventually, Beca unwraps one arm from around Chloe’s neck to reach out for Aubrey. The blonde moves closer and Beca breaks the kiss, nudging Chloe over to Aubrey. Chloe grins as she leans down to capture the blonde in the same heated kiss. Beca stares, being so close to their faces. After some time, they break the kiss for air. Chloe moves back and lays on top of Beca, making the smaller girl grunt in surprise. Chloe giggles, giving Beca a quick kiss before rolling off to the side.

“Good morning!” She says, sighing happily. Beca rolls her eyes but wraps her arms around the red head anyway.

“Are you awake now?” Aubrey asks, pulling Beca into her. Chloe nods and turns around in Beca’s arms.

“So, what’s the plan today?”

“I was thinking we could go out today. Miles and I normally go out every weekend to the record store and look around. I can drive you back to your place to get new clothes and whatever.”

“I think that’s a great idea.” Aubrey says from behind the brunette. “Did Miles wake up?”

“Nah not yet. Little guy’s tired from last night, he doesn’t normally stay up that late.” Beca shakes her head.

“Well, I vote for sleeping a little longer.” Chloe mumbles, snuggling up to Beca.

“But I have coffee downstairs!” Beca whines but not making a move to get up.

“You can make a new one later.” Chloe pecks her on the lips before pulling the blankets over them. “Sleep Becs.”

Beca groans but makes herself comfortable, feeling Aubrey chuckle lightly behind her. “Something funny Posen?”

“Nothing.” Aubrey nuzzles her nose against Beca’s neck, grinning when she feels the younger girl relax.

<><> AUBREY <><>

Her face scrunches up when she feels something touch her face. She ignores it, until something touches her face again. She brings an arm up to rub the sleep out of her eyes, opening them to see Miles staring at her in curiosity. She checks the time on her phone to see that it’s 11 am.

“Bree?” He asks adorably in confusion. “What are you doing in Muma’s bed?”

During their sleep, they all seemed to switch positions. Chloe ended up spooning Beca, and Beca spooning her. Aubrey turns her head to see Beca and Chloe still sound asleep before she turns back to Miles. “How bout we talk outside and let your Muma sleep? Is that okay?”

Miles nods, waiting for the older girl to untangle herself. Once she does, she kisses both girls on the cheek before taking hold of Miles’ hand and walking downstairs. She sets him up on the kitchen counter and takes the coffee mugs to the sink to wash. She then turns to the small boy. “How are you Miles? Did you sleep well?”

“Mmhm.” He nods, watching as she moves around the kitchen to make new coffee.

“What do you feel like for breakfast?”

“Muma always makes me hot chocolate. She always makes pancakes on the weekend.” He grins while Aubrey nods, smiling softly.

“Would you like to help out?” He nods excitedly.

“Can we listen to some music? I know where Muma keeps her speakers.”

Aubrey raises her eyebrows and nods, picking up the boy and setting him down. She watches as he runs out of the kitchen, returning quickly with Bluetooth speakers. He holds it up to her and she smiles, taking the speakers and connecting her phone to them.

“What do you like to listen to?” He thinks for a moment.

“Muma normally plays her own music. But I like any music!”

Aubrey selects the playlist that has decent songs, songs that are acceptable for a 5-year-old. Of course, the first song was ‘The Sign’. Surprisingly, he liked the song and she grinned as they danced around and cooked pancakes. Unaware to the pair, a certain red head was watching them in adoration. Eventually, she made herself known, scaring both of them.

“You guys are adorable!” She grins, seeing Aubrey blush slightly and Miles waving hello. She returns the wave, moving over to kiss Aubrey on the cheek and kneeling down to Mile’s height.

“Chlo!” He grins, wrapping his small arms around her. Chloe gasps in surprise before wrapping her arms around him.

“You remember me?” He nods excitedly before moving back to stand next to the blonde.

“We making pancakes!”

“Really now? It smells good.” Chloe stands back up, looking at Aubrey with a loving smile. Aubrey returns it. “Coffee?”

Aubrey nods over to the counter where there is a mug waiting for her with coffee. Chloe makes her way over to the mug, sitting down and watching the pair continue their cooking.

“Where’s Becs?” Aubrey asks as she serves the pancakes.

“She’s still sleeping. I didn’t want to wake her. She looked too adorable.” Chloe responds, taking a sip of her coffee. “Miles. Why don’t you go wake your Muma up? Bree and I can set up breakfast.”

Miles nods, immediately running upstairs to Beca’s room. Once he's out of the kitchen, Chloe turns to Aubrey.

"How are you feeling?"

"Honestly? I'm happy." Aubrey smiles, going over to the red head and gently wrapping her arms around her waist, resting her head on her shoulder.

"Same. You feel like Beca is the one for us, right?" Aubrey nods, nuzzling into her neck. Just as Aubrey was about to lean into kiss the red head, a squeal is heard from upstairs.

"Ow! Fuck!"

"Muma!" They hear Miles giggle and Beca apologising. Both girls downstairs laugh as They hear more giggles and squeals from upstairs, mainly from Miles. Eventually, it stops and they hear little footsteps run down the stairs. Aubrey unwraps herself from Chloe and moves to set the plates on the table. Chloe gets up to help, smiling when she sees Miles grinning at them.

"Muma's coming!" He giggles and Chloe can't help but smile at his cuteness. She ruffles his brown hair and helps him sit at the table.

"Really now? What did you do to her?"

"I jumped on her! And then Muma said some bad words and tickled me!" He giggles again as he patiently waits for his breakfast.

"Is that what we heard?" Aubrey asks as she sets down his hot chocolate. He nods, grinning when he sees his drink.

"Well that's one way to wake up." Beca groans as she walks into the kitchen. She wipes a hand down her face and peeks through her hands. "You cooked?"

"Yeah, made pancakes." Aubrey smiles, going over to the brunette and giving her a hug. "Miles said you make them every weekend."

Beca nods as she returns the hug. Chloe then comes over to hug her as soon as Aubrey moves out of the way. Chloe whisper’s in her ear. “You should really stop swearing in front of him.”

Beca pulls back and groans. “I know! I keep forgetting!”

Chloe giggles as they all sit down at the table and eat breakfast. Conversation once again, flows easily. Mainly because Miles was excited to have people over and kept rambling about his favourite things.

An hour later, they are preparing to leave. Beca gathers everything she and Miles need whilst Aubrey and Chloe wait patiently down stairs. Both girls still wearing the hoodies from last night and shorts. Eventually, Miles is the first to come down wearing a blue and black flannel, dark jeans and holding a pair of Vans.

“You look so much like Beca.” Chloe squeals, leaning down to mess up his hair. Miles smiles brightly and holds up his shoes to her. “You want me to help put on your shoes?”

He nods and sits on the couch, Chloe moving over to help the boy. Aubrey smiles at the sight and gently runs her fingers through his hair. She’s surprised at how normal this all felt. How easily they slipped into being so domestic with a certain brunette who is almost stumbling down the steps. Aubrey raises her head in time to see Beca almost fall at the last step, wearing a purple flannel, black tank top, black skinny jeans and one combat boot. She holds the other in one hand whilst using her other hand to hold onto the wall to stable herself. Aubrey laughs softly and raises her eyebrows.

“You good there Becs?” Beca looks up from putting on her other boot and playfully glares at her.

“Totally fine.” Beca finally ties both laces and stands up. “We all good to go?”

“And, done! Yup!” Chloe exclaims as she finishes tying Miles’ shoes and stands up. Miles jumps off the couch and runs over to Beca, grabbing onto her hand and almost dragging her out of the house in excitement.

“Woah, slow down buddy! I have to lock up!” Beca quickly grabs her purse and phone just before she is pulled out the door.

“Toss the keys Becs, we’ll lock up.” Aubrey calls from behind. Beca grabs the keys from her back pocket and tosses them up to Aubrey who easily catches it. Miles impatiently waits for Beca to unlock the car and she shakes her head. She opens up the passenger door and picks him up, strapping him into the car seat. Once she knows he’s all good to go, she turns around to see Aubrey and Chloe making their way to the car.

<><> BECA <><>

For the past 10 minutes, Beca has been sitting on the couch with Miles in Aubrey and Chloe’s apartment. They both wait for the older girls to get ready. Beca turns to Miles who was playing a game on her phone. “Hey, Buddy?”

He looks up at her with curious eyes. “Do you think we can talk for a bit?”

He nods and returns her phone. She opens up her arms and waits for him to crawl into them, making himself comfortable before looking up at her. “So, you might have been wondering why Chloe and Aubrey were in my bed last night. Right?”

He nods again. “Tell me, what do you think of them?”

“They’re fun! Not as fun as Emmy but still fun! Bree danced with me while cooking and Chloe gives the best hugs.” He grins brightly and Beca can’t help but return it.

“Well, I have decided to date them.”

“Date?” He tilts his head to the side and Beca nods.

“It means that I like them a lot and they like me too.” Beca continues.

“I like them too!” Beca laughs a little.

“I know, but this is a different type of like. More of a romantic type of like.” Beca tries to explain. He looks at her for a moment, probably trying to understand but nods anyway. “That means you will be seeing them more. Is that okay?”

“Yeah!” He bounces in her lap excitedly. She kisses him on the forehead and brings him close. He happily snuggles into her while they wait. She feels her phone buzz in her back pocket again and sighs. She pulls it out and swipes to unlock her phone.

 **Unknown Number:** Tell me what to do. How can I fix this?

 **Unknown Number:** Please!

 **Unknown Number:** I’ve given you so many chances!

 **Unknown Number:** Just forgive me already!

 **Unknown Number:** It’s not that hard!

Beca frowns but doesn’t get much time to give it anymore thought because the two seniors walk down the stairs. Beca turns around and her jaw suddenly drops, gaping at both girls. Aubrey wore a plain white tank top with a pair of light blue jeans. Her hair pulled up into a loose ponytail. Chloe wore a casual, flowy red flower dress, her red hair cascading down over her shoulders in waves. Aubrey is the first to see her reaction and smirks, nudging Chloe. The red head looks up from looking through her purse and Aubrey nods over to Beca. Chloe turns her attention to Beca and grins.

“Hi Becs!” She gleefully skips over to the brunette who is at a loss of words.

“See something you like Mitchell?” Aubrey teasingly asks as she makes her way over. Miles perks up at their voices, not noticing his mother’s sudden silence.

“You look pretty!” He grins and both seniors smile over at the boy.

“Thank you, Miles.” Aubrey turns her attention back to Beca. “Becs?”

Beca blinks a few times and shakes her head. “Oh, uh yeah. What he said.”

Chloe giggles and Aubrey rolls her eyes. “Come on, let’s go shopping!”

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! There will be more TT fluff later, but not just yet. :)

A couple of weeks after the three girls began dating, they had gotten closer than ever. They had gone on several dates, many including Miles. They saw each other so often that Miles had his own room in Aubrey and Chloe’s guest room and all three girls had their clothes in each other’s apartments. Aubrey and Beca made sure to keep their arguments about the Bella’s within rehearsal, not wanting to upset one another or Chloe. They did continue on with their ‘friendly’ banter about the smallest things, just for fun, and something that Chloe never understood about them.

However, today were the semis and Beca was rushing around to get everything prepared for Miles when Emily comes over. Aubrey and Chloe planned to meet her at the venue, as well as the other girls. The radio was playing on her phone whilst Beca got dressed into what she called the ‘flight attendant’ costume. She hated it but reluctantly wore it for her girlfriends and for the Bella’s. She finished putting on the last of her makeup before heading downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

“Emmy!” Miles squeals as he runs for the door.

“Hey, hey Buddy! Remember what I told you?” He pauses at the door, looking up at his mother and nodding.

“Don’t open the door without you or Bree or Chlo.” She smiles at him and ruffles his hair.

“Good boy.” She unlocks the door to reveal the young, tall brunette. Miles squeals in excitement and throws himself onto Emily. Emily is quick to catch him.

“Hey Miles! How’s my favourite boy?” She smiles brightly at the young boy before greeting Beca. “You ready for tonight Becs?”

Beca scoffs and rolls her eyes. “You know we won’t win with the same boring choreo and songs.”

Emily shrugs before putting Miles down and letting him run back into the house. “You never know. But she’s your girlfriend, couldn’t you persuade her?”

Beca chuckles and shakes her head. “Already tried. No use.”

“Well, next time. Have fun!” Emily kisses her on the cheek as she passes through with a small suitcase.

“Thanks Em. Make yourself comfortable. You know where everything is.”

“No worries Becs. Thanks for letting me stay over again.” Beca gives her a thumbs up.

“Miles! Say goodbye to mummy!” Miles comes running back to tackle her in a hug. “Be good for Em okay? Love you.”

“I promise. Love you too! Hope you win!” She kisses him on the forehead before letting him run off. She checks she has everything before waving to Emily. She throws everything into the passenger seat before starting up. Not even 5 minutes later, she hears one of her mixes playing on the radio. Her eyes widen and checks the time. Seeing she has a little time to spare, she takes a detour to the radio station. Beca jumps out of the car and bursts into the radio station. She sees Luke in the booth while Jesse stacks CDs.

“Holy crap, it’s my song!” She exclaims. “You’re playing my songs!”

Luke smiles and nods at her. “Tight beats.”

Jesse makes a comment and it makes her raise her eyebrows at him before Luke continues. “This is a killer vocal track. The DJ at ‘The Garage’ does a brilliant mix of this song as well but yours is better.”

Beca grins. “Yeah it is.”

“I’m going to hear her play tonight. You should come with and check her out.”

“Ugh, I can’t I have this thing.” Beca groans as Luke takes in her appearance.

“Flight attendant training?” _Ha! Take that Aubrey! I’m not the only one who thinks this looks like a flight attendant outfit!_

“No, I’m a Barden Bella. Tonight’s the semi-finals.” She shrugs.

“Really? I would have never pegged you as one of those a cappella girls.”

“That’s ‘cause you don’t know Becky like I do.” Jesse says as he walks past Beca. “See you tonight.”

<><> BECA <><>

Beca basically jumps out of the car, rushing inside where she hears a group already performing. She goes backstage to find the rest of the Bella’s in the wings next to Benji. Stacie is the first to spot her and makes her way over to her. “B, you’re here! Aubrey was basically about to blow because you were late.”

Beca grimaces at the thought. “Sorry, I got a little distracted.”

Stacie shrugs and they make their way towards the two captains who watch the performance on stage. Beca slides past the rest of the Bella’s who are commenting on the other groups towards her two girlfriends, slipping between them. Chloe turns and visibly lights up at the sight of Beca. “You made it!”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Luke decided to play my mixes at the station today, I had to drop by.” Beca smiles and Chloe grins.

“Really? That’s awesome Becs!” Chloe restrains herself from kissing the brunette as they have talked about keeping their relationship away from the Bella’s for now, waiting until they hopefully reach the finals. Instead, she pulls the brunette into a side hug. Beca looks over at Aubrey in concern, noticing that the blonde has yet to acknowledge her. Chloe notices too and shakes her head. “Don’t mind Bree, she’s just very focused right now on winning.”

Beca nods, just as Aubrey turns around to the Bella’s. Aubrey catches sight of the brunette and softens slightly before returning back to her intense stance. “Aca-huddle! Now! The top TWO teams go to the finals. We just have to beat _one_ of them.”

She then turns to Beca and looks at her pointedly. “If we do it _exactly_ as we rehearsed, we’ll get there. _Exactly._ ”

Beca raises up her hands in surrender before they put their hands in the middle. Which once again ends up in a fail. As The Footnotes leave the stage, Beca catches Chloe’s eye. Chloe gives her a reassuring smile and grabs her hand to give it a squeeze. Beca glance up at Aubrey to see the blonde is very tense and risks the chance of taking her hand. She gives it a squeeze, just as Chloe had done and can see the blonde physically relax a little. Aubrey finally turns her head to Beca, and they make eye-contact. Like a silent conversation, they understand each other, and Aubrey takes a deep breath before leading the group on stage.

Throughout the performance, Beca could see the audience basically sleeping. She debates in her head whether to follow through with what Aubrey told her, or to actually try and help the Bella’s. _Aubrey would probably kill me if I mess with the set. But then again, I can only try, right?_ Beca finally makes her decision and surprises everyone with Bulletproof, matching Aubrey as she sings. Aubrey shoots her a cold glare but continues, as does Beca, even as the look broke a part of something inside her, noticing a look of betrayal in her eyes.

Once the set ends, Beca looks down at the ground as they move off stage. Beca continues on forward, not noticing Aubrey stop the rest of the group. “What the hell? Beca! Were you _trying_ to screw us up?”

Beca spins around, gaping at the blonde. “Are you serious?”

“This isn’t the Beca show!” Aubrey snaps.

“Okay, I’m sorry that I messed you up, but in case you hadn’t noticed, everyone pretty much dozed off during our set!” Beca stares down the blonde.

“It’s not up to you to decide what we do and when we do it. Why don’t you ask the rest of the group how they felt about your little improvisation?” Beca turns to the girls behind the blonde. No one makes a move, too scared to go against Aubrey. Her gaze lands on Chloe who only looks at Beca apologetically. She feels even more betrayed than before. She looks to Amy. 

“Fat Amy?”

Amy looks up in surprise. “I mean, it was cool and all but… I guess it sorta took us a little by surprise.”

She hears the rest of the girl’s mumble in agreement and Aubrey snaps. “A _lot_ by surprise. I told you she wasn’t a Bella.”

Something about that last line did it for Beca. She could feel herself shutting down, her walls coming back up. Something about the way Aubrey said _‘a lot by surprise’_ was almost like she was hinting about Miles being a surprise as well. Chloe seemed to notice this too and tries to butt in.

“Aubrey, don’t-“

Beca cuts her off before she could say anymore. “No, that’s okay, Chloe. You don’t have to pretend you have a say in the group.”

Chloe looks hurt by the comment but not as hurt as Beca felt. In any other situation, Beca may have felt guilty for saying that, but at this moment, she only felt betrayal. Aubrey glares at Beca once again for making that comment against Chloe.

“You’re attitude sucks, you’re a grade A pain in the ass and I know you’re hooking up with Jesse!” Beca’s eyebrows almost shoots past her hairline. _What. The. Actual. Fuck._

“Woah, woah. Aubrey, calm down. She’s not. I swear!” Jesse adds, making Beca spin around and face him.

“Jesus Christ! That’s perfect. Of course, you’re here right now! I don’t need your help okay? Can you back off?” Beca snaps. She’s doing what she does best. Push everyone away. Again. Beca turns back around.

“If this is what I get for trying? I’m done. And you both know what that means.” Beca couldn’t bear to look at any of them again, running off to her car, faintly hearing Benji call out her name.

<><> CHLOE <><>

“Aubrey!” Chloe exclaims once she had gotten over her initial shock. Aubrey looks as if she was about to break down.

“Chloe, not now!” She snaps and storms off.

“Oh my god!” Chloe feels as if she was about to burst into tears at any moment but keeps herself together. She turns to the rest of the Bella’s. “Girl’s go back to campus and get some sleep. We’ll text you again soon, but for now, there aren’t any rehearsals.”

They nod silently and make their way out. Chloe takes a shaky breath before searching for Aubrey. She eventually finds Aubrey hunched over a toilet, sniffling. She immediately reacts, bringing her arms around the blonde. Aubrey basically falls into Chloe’s arms, sobbing loudly. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I know you probably won’t forgive me for this. I basically ruined our relationship.”

Chloe sighs and tears silently fall down her cheeks. “I feel a little hurt at the moment, but I forgive you Bree. You know I love you. I know you were mad, but it actually sounded good. But I’m not sure if Beca is willing to forgive us. She completely blocked us all out.”  

“I hurt her Chlo. I hurt you.” She sobs out, trying to wipe the tears that continuously fall.

“It’s okay Bree. We’ll figure this out, okay? Let’s go home, try contact Beca and get some sleep. We can talk again in the morning when our minds are a little clearer okay? I sent the Bella’s home already.” Aubrey only nods, wrapping her arms around the red head in a tight embrace. She nuzzles into Chloe’s neck.

“I love you so much. And I loved Beca too. I still do, but we didn’t get to tell her!” Aubrey says, her words muffled.

“I love her too. I love you both so much. I think we should give Becs some time to cool down before we talk to her.” Aubrey nods in agreement. Both girls sitting on the floor of the bathroom for a few more minutes before deciding to go home.

Once they reach home, they silently take a shower and change into the pair of shorts and hoodie that Beca gave them the first time. They lay in bed silently facing each other. Aubrey brings a hand up to Chloe’s face, stroking her cheek. “We’ll be okay, right?”

Chloe nods. “We’ll be fine, Bree.”

Aubrey smiles sadly and leans in for a soft kiss. Chloe returns it, leaning back after a while and gestures for the blonde to turn around. Once the blonde’s back is facing her, Chloe moves closer and slings an arm around her waist, snuggling into the blonde before they both fall asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beca's back guys! Hope you guys are enjoying this story because I really enjoy writing this. 
> 
> However, I've been struggling with school work and trying to catch up so the chapters won't be posted so frequently. But don't worry, I've been writing when I can and I have plans. I am thinking that there would be at least 20 chapters in total, maybe more.
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and please comment what you think so far!

Aubrey looks at Chloe and the red head gives her hand a reassuring squeeze before she knocks on the door. Earlier in the morning, they both talked about the night before and cleared everything up. Aubrey was willing to forgive Beca, give Beca a chance to help the Bella's. They then talked about spring break, Chloe deciding to get her nodes removed back home and Aubrey wanting to go with her. Then they finally talked about their relationship with Beca, deciding to go over to her apartment and see if they could talk.

They wait patiently for the door to open, hearing a set of footsteps moving behind. The door open to reveal a tall young brunette. The young girl’s eyes widen in surprise. “Oh my stars! Your Aubrey and Chloe!”

The two seniors raise their eyebrows at the younger girl. “Um, hi. We’re looking for Beca?”

“Oh, she’s not with you?” The younger girl frowns, gesturing for the two seniors to walk inside.

"No, we had a little argument last night and we came to apologise." Aubrey says as they make their way to the kitchen.

"I'm Emily by the way, Becs talks about you guys a lot." Emily smiles, continuing to make Miles breakfast that was interrupted before. "So if Beca wasn't here, or with you, where could she be?"

"We don't know! We know she definitely wouldn't go to her father's house. She would definitely not see Jesse, especially after last night." Chloe sighs, dropping down into one of the counter chairs.

"May I ask what happened?"

"We lost semis. I got mad and blamed Beca for losing because she improvised. But to be honest, I realised my mistake." Aubrey sighs, staring down at the ground.

"Hey, I get it. You just wanted everything to go well for once right?" Aubrey looks up at the young girl. She smiles sheepishly. "I told you, Beca basically tells me everything. She just really wanted to help you guys."

"I realise that now, I was just too blinded about what happened last year." Aubrey shrugs, thanking Emily when a cup of coffee is slid in front of her.

"Becs just needs to cool down. I wouldn't be too worried." Emily reassures her.

"How do you know Beca?" Chloe asks, finally looking up from her cup of coffee.

"Oh, well she told you how she was taken in when her dad kicked her out. That was my mum and I, she's basically the older sister I've never had." Emily smiles. "We're family."

"That's nice of you guys." Chloe can't help but smile. Then she comes to a realisation. "Where's Miles?"

"Huh? Oh, I let him sleep in. He slept late last night cause he wanted wait up for you guys." Aubrey looks down again in sadness. Emily notices and pats her hand. "Hey, don't worry. Everything will be okay soon."

Aubrey gives her a sad smile. They end up chatting for a bit, talking about acappella and music. Eventually, Miles comes down and happily greets everyone. He asks for Beca and all they could say was that she was coming home soon. The evening rolled by, sun setting over Barden and all three girls became worried. They all tried texting Beca, calling. But nothing.

“You think we should call her father?” Chloe suggests, watching as Miles happily plays with his dinosaurs.

Emily shakes her head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’ll tell her how irresponsible she is again.”

“Where could she be?” Aubrey groans in frustration. Suddenly, there’s a knock at the door and all heads turn towards the front door. Nervousness radiates off both seniors as Emily walks over to the door. She goes to unlock the door and gasps in shock when it opens.

<><> BECA <><>

**After Beca drives off…**

_Tears continuously fall down her face as she angrily drives off, her head fogged up with negative thoughts. However, one word kept running through her mind. Betrayal. Her friends betrayed her. Her girlfriends betrayed her. Once again, she put her trust into the people she loves, only to push them away again because they wouldn’t accept her. Beca shakes her head, pulling up to the underground club that Luke wanted her to go to. Luckily, she had a change of clothes in the backseat. She had texted Luke before she drove off, telling him that she would meet him there._

_After changing into her black skinny jeans, a black and white striped top and a leather jacket, she climbs out of the car and heads down to where she spots Luke with the bouncer._

_“Hey!” He calls out to her. “Everything okay?”_

_“Yeah, I’m just done with those girls.” Beca replies and the Brit nods. He turns to the Bouncer._

_“She’s with me.” They walk inside, manoeuvring through the crowd of people to get drinks. Luke keeps talking about music and acappella. Eventually, they stop and get a view of the DJ playing. He turns to her._

_“Listen, uh. Spring break. In the booth? I want you to do the night shift. Play your own music.” Beca can’t help but smile. “Look, do whatever you want. But the booths all yours Becky.”_

_Beca purses her lips together, looking at the DJ before turning back to him. “It’s Beca.”_

_“What?”_

_“My name’s not Becky, it’s Beca.”_

_“Well, that’s weird, why didn’t you say anything?” Beca almost rolled her eyes._

_“I don’t know.” They stand there awkwardly, looking anywhere but each other before Beca finally asks, “Why did you decide to play my music anyway?”_

_“Well, I finally listened to it because why not? And I thought it was solid.” Beca nods slowly as he continues. “Listen, I’m gonna go hang. Are you alright by yourself?”_

_“Yeah.” Beca nods and watches as he makes his way through the crowd. She stands there, looking around before she finds the bar. She thinks, why not? And starts heading towards the bar. She asks for a bottle of beer and sits there, trying to clear her mind. She just wanted to forget everything that happened tonight. Forget that a part of her that she thought had mended, had now been broken again. She reaches into her back pocket, groaning when she realises, she left her phone in her Bella’s uniform. She made a note to herself to text Emily later._

_Three beers and a shot later, Beca decided that she should go home. She navigated her way around, eventually finding Luke. “Hey, I’m going to head off now.”_

_“Oh okay. That’s cool. You’ll take up my offer, right?”_

_“Yeah, I’ll take spring break shifts.” Beca nods, smiling a little._

_“Sweet. See you soon Beca.” He lifts his cup up to her and she gives a little wave. Beca decides to make a quick toilet break before she heads off. She knows she can’t drive but she can get her phone to call someone. She goes toilet, coming back out to wash her hands when suddenly, someone grabs her shoulders and she’s pushed harshly against the wall. She blinks in shock, her vision focusing on the figure in front of her, holding her against the wall. Anger courses through her when she recognises who’s holding her._

_“Hey babe.” Beca scoffs and glares at him._

_“Do_ not  _call me babe.” He only smirks._

_“Why not?”_ _Beca almost growls and tries to throw a punch at him. He quickly pulls her away from the wall and slams her back into it, her head hitting the brick wall hard. Her vision goes fuzzy for a few seconds, her head swimming. “Beca, Beca. Please, don’t even try.”_

_“Let. Me. Go!” She snaps, trying to g et out of his iron grip._

_“How bout no.” He grins. She brings her knee up to his crotch, hard. He doubles over in pain and Beca takes her chance, running out of the bathroom and outside the club. She finally reaches her car, trying to find her keys to unlock it. She’s still a little dazed from hitting the wall too had and fumbles to unlock the door. Unexpectedly, she is slammed against the car, causing her to drop her keys._

_“I gave you a chance!” He growls closely to her ear._

_“As if you gave me a chance.” Beca retorts, struggling to move._

_“I already did.” He reaches for his back pocket, taking out a piece of cloth. He covers her face with it, Beca breathing it in. “Goodnight Beca.”_

_Beca slowly loses consciousness, falling limp into his arms. He smirks, leaning down to pick up her keys and unlocks the door. He tosses her into the backseat on top of all her stuff, not caring about whether she would injure herself or not. He slams the door shut and hops into the driver’s seat, starting up the car and driving off._

_< ><> _BECA _< ><>_

**The next day…**

_The first thing she notices when she awakens was the way her head throbbed painfully. The second thing she notices when she opens her eyes was the unfamiliar surroundings. The third thing she notices is the figure looming over her. The fourth thing she notices is the memories from the night before flooding her mind. She gasps and sits up, grimacing when the pain in her head becomes worse._

_“Oh good. Your up.” Beca glares at him through her pain. He stands there next to her bed. Despite being one of those stereotypical males that women normally fall for, with his muscular but slim and tall form, and light brown hair styled in a faded haircut, Beca hated him. She knew the real him._

_“Where am I? What time is it?”_

_“Motel an hour away from Barden and it’s 2pm.” He casually says, taking a seat on the chair in the corner. She looks at him in surprise._

_“What do want Grayson? You’ve been texting me ever since we moved. Why?”_

_“I wanted you to give me another chance.” Beca scoffs._

_“That’s bullshit. You’re not here for a relationship or Miles. Get to the point.” He suddenly stands up and is at her side in a flash._

_“Fine, you’re right. I’m not. I need money. Money that you stole from me before you disappeared with that kid.” Beca raises her eyebrows._

_“I took what was needed for Miles. It was your fault too, so it was only fair.” He slaps her. Hard. Beca holds her hand to her cheek, the throbbing in her head almost becoming unbearable._

_“You think $15,000 was fair? They are coming for me Beca. If I don’t pay them back, I will die.”_

_“So? What wasn’t fair was that you promised a lot of things and didn’t keep a single one. And, it was your fault for affiliating yourself with those guys. Not mine.” His hand finds her throat, strangling her. Beca claws at his arm, desperate for him to let go._

_“But if you hadn’t taken the money, this wouldn’t have happened. They wouldn’t come after me and I don’t have to go through all of this trouble to get to you.” He practically growls, his grip tightening. Beca can see her vision go blurry once again before he finally let’s go. Beca gasps for air, breathing in and out to get oxygen into her lungs. “So, I have a proposition for you. If you can return that $15,000 by the end of the week, I will leave you and Miles alone. You’ll never see me again. But, if you don’t give me back that $15,000, then I guess you would know what would happen.”_

_“You wouldn’t.” Beca glares at him. He raises his eyebrows at her._

_“You know I would, babe.”_

_“Stop calling me that. And where would I be able to find that much money by the end of the week? That’s like in 4 days.” He only shrugs._

_“That’s up to you. I want the money given to me behind the club we were at exactly 1am in the morning. No one else is to go with you. You_ will _go alone. Now to make sure you don’t break this deal; I will be the one driving you back to your apartment. Just so I know.” She growls, knowing she doesn’t have much of a choice._

_“Fine. Let’s go.” She goes to get up slowly, but he shoves her back down. “Let me go you dick!”_

_“Did you really think I was going to let you go there conscious? Give me the address. Now!” Beca refuses, deciding to throw a punch at him. He catches it, twisting it behind her back and she cries out in pain. She’s pushed down into the bed, his knee digging into her lower back. She struggles for a moment, giving up when she knew he wouldn't get off. "That's better. Now where were we? Oh! Right."_

_He moves off her and grabs the same cloth from the night before on the desk. He opens a bottle and pours the liquid onto the cloth. He also takes a pen and paper over to her. He gestures for her to write down her address and she reluctantly does. He takes it away from her and faces her. She rolls her eyes. "Let's just get this fucking over with."_

_He covers her face with the cloth, and she breathes it in, choking a bit before slowly slipping out of consciousness._

_< ><> _CHLOE <><>

**Present...**

At Emily's gasp, both seniors rush to the front door. The sight before them makes Chloe's heart skip a beat. Before them stands Grayson with Beca hanging over his shoulder. Aubrey is the first to react, standing protectively in front of the two girls. "What happened? Who are you?"

"She's fine. Just knocked out for a while." He responds, bringing her down off his shoulder. Aubrey and Chloe quickly take Beca into their arms. Chloe gasps at seeing half of Beca's face and neck being bruised. Aubrey glares at him.

 _"_ This doesn't look _fine_ to me! What did you do?" Aubrey presses, allowing Chloe and Emily to bring Beca further into the house.

 _"_ Something she deserves. She owes me. Here's her keys." He drops Beca's car keys into Aubrey's hand, walking away. Aubrey gapes at him.

 _"_ Hey! Come back here!" He continues to ignore her and keeps walking. Aubrey locks the door and rushes over to the couch where Beca lay, Chloe and Emily checking her over for anymore injuries. Emily looks close to bursting into tears. Aubrey catches Miles in her peripherals looking worried. "Hey Em? Do you think you can take Miles upstairs?"

Emily looks up from checking Beca and immediately agrees, going over to the boy and reassuring him that everything would be okay. Once they are both out of ear shot, Chloe turns to Aubrey. "Bree."

"I know Chlo, but there's no way of finding out what happened. Not until she wakes up. For now, we just have to watch over her." Aubrey sighs, kneeling next to Chloe and lightly running her fingers over Beca's bruised cheek. She presses a kiss to the bruised cheek before getting up. "I'll look for some ice to put on those bruises, do you think you can find some cream for them?"

Chloe nods, glancing back at Beca's face. Before getting up, she whispers to Beca, "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily, Aubrey and Chloe glance over at Beca's sleeping form worriedly. It's 10 in the morning and Beca has made no signs of waking up. Emily ended up sleeping with Miles, comforting him. Aubrey and Chloe took Beca's room, all three girls having a restless night.

"What if she never wakes up? Should we have taken her straight to the hospital? Should we call her dad? Oh god, Bree! What if she is still mad at us? She probably doesn't want to see us again!" Chloe panics. Aubrey grabs her hand.

"Hey, Hey. Don't say that Chlo. She will wake up soon. Okay? We'll figure this out." Aubrey reassures her, then turns to Emily. "Do you know who that guy was?"

Emily nods. "That's Grayson. I don't know much of him but Becs and I bumped into him a couple of times while she was still pregnant." Emily pauses before continuing. "He's Miles' father."

Despite the situation, Chloe laughs a little. "If I didn't know the story behind Beca's ex, I would've been a little jealous."

Aubrey shakes her head. "Do you know what he wanted with Beca? He mentioned something about her owing him?"

 _"_ I don't know. Beca never really talked about him much. I probably know just as much as you know." Emily shrugs. The girls go silent, lost in their own minds. Being so distracted, they didn't notice Miles come down the stairs and check on his mother. He stands close, next to her head and pokes her cheek.

 _"_ Muma?" He whispers, poking her again. Beca scrunches up her nose, groaning a little. "Muma?"

Beca's eyes flutter open, immediately focusing on Miles. She gasps softly and pulls him towards her, bringing him into a tight hug. She buries her face into his small neck, whispering how much she missed him. "I love you so much Miles."

"I love you too mummy. Are you okay?" He asks quietly. For him, Beca only nods. But in reality, Beca was scared. "Bree and Chloe are here. So is Emmy."

Beca leans back in surprise. After her crazy night, she had momentarily forgotten the arguement she and Aubrey had. If both girls were here, that meant they cared, right? At that moment, Beca had forgiven them because she was scared and didn't know what to do. She still trusted them, no matter what had happened. It was because she loved them both.

"Hey Buddy, do you think you could get Emily out here? I need to talk to Aubrey and Chloe." Miles nods and runs into the kitchen. She hears them all greet Miles and she smiles when he asks Aubrey and Chloe to make breakfast whilst Emily goes to help him pick out something to wear. She watches as Emily and Miles walk out of the kitchen and slowly sits up, suddenly feeling light headed.

Emily gasps when she sees Beca but Beca quickly shushes the girl and beckons her over. "Do you think you can distract Miles for a while? I need to talk to them."

Emily nods in understanding. "Take as long as you need, you can fill me in later."

 _"_ Thanks Em, for everything." Emily kisses her on the cheek and leads Miles, more like Miles leads her upstairs. She shakily gets up from the couch, feeling slightly unstable. She leans on the armrest of the couch, her head spinning. She takes a deep breath before shuffling her way over to the kitchen. Aubrey is the first to notice her.

"Beca! Are you okay?" She rushes over to the unsteady girl, helping her to sit down at the counter. Chloe spins around, eyes landing on the brunette.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." She waves them off. Chloe grabs a cup and fills it up with water. She hands it to the younger girl and Beca is quick to drink it. "Sorry, haven't had water in a while."

Aubrey and Chloe nod, standing opposite her and not really making eye contact. Beca knew she would have to start the conversation. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did during semis Bree. I just thought that it would help, you know? And Chlo, I'm sorry for what I said to you. That was uncalled for."

Aubrey finally makes eye contact with her first, tears threatening to fall down. "No, I'm sorry for being a bitch. I'm sorry for saying all of those things Beca. I really am. I know you probably won't be able to forgive me just yet, but I just want you to know that I forgive you. What you did may have been a surprise, but I actually liked it."

Aubrey's tears fell freely as she looked at Beca. Next to her, Chloe was struggling not to make a sound but also had tears falling. "I'm sorry too Becs, for not speaking up. It was just so surprising, and I didn't know what to do. You know I couldn't pick sides. But I saw you felt betrayed by our actions. I'm so sorry."

Beca gave them a sad and watery smile. "I accept your apology. Both of you. But you're right. I'm not sure if I can fully forgive you guys just yet. I just think I need some time to sort things out."

Both seniors nod in understanding. They remain silent, only sniffling can be heard. Then Chloe looks up at Beca again. "Becs? Can I still have a hug?"

Beca can't help but laugh a little. "I think a hug won't hurt, Beale."

Chloe smiles, moving around the counter and hesitated slightly before wrapping her arms around her. Aubrey also joins in on the hug, the three of them remaining in that position for a while, missing the touch of one another. They eventually break the embrace when Miles comes running down, Emily chasing after him.

"Miles! Come back here!"

"No! I want breakfast!" He squeals, running into the kitchen and latching onto Chloe's leg.

"Oh my stars, I'm sorry Becs, I really tried." Beca laughs at the dishevelled girl.

"Don't worry Em, we're good now."

<><> BECA <><>

Since it was basically spring break, Emily had told Beca that she was willing to stay a little longer and help out. Beca couldn't be more grateful as she was still a little out of sorts. Once they had dinner, they waited until Miles went to bed before sitting in the living room. Beca took one half of the couch whilst Emily took the other. Chloe took the chair adjacent to the couch with Aubrey sitting on the arm rest.

"What happened to you Becs?" Chloe finally asks. Beca looks up from fiddling with the edge of her shirt. She sighs and leans back, staring up at the ceiling. Eventually, she recounted last night events, starting from when she met up with Luke until her encounter with Grayson. She could tell Aubrey and Chloe were angry, based on the expressions on their faces but she only shakes her head. Finally, she tells them about the deal.

"Aca-scuse me?" Aubrey snaps. "He wants $15,000 by the end of this week?"

"Beca, you can't be serious!" Chloe adds. Beca only purses her lips, listening as Chloe and Aubrey rant on about how ridiculous everything is. Beca looks over at Emily who's chewing her bottom lip in thought.

"Em?" Aubrey pauses, looking over at Beca and Emily.

"I was just thinking. There are so many loopholes in this deal Becs. He's not very good at planning things out." Emily finally says. Beca raises her eyebrows. "I don't think you should worry too much about the money. We can easily tell the police, right? Get them to hide out until he arrives and arrest him on the spot?"

"But we need evidence! The police won't believe us unless we have evidence." Aubrey exclaims.

"But we do." Beca says. "Just take photos of all my bruises. That's evidence enough. We can also get security footage of the club car park. Em, you genius."

“That would be enough right? For the police to arrest him?” Chloe asks.

“I have some texts as well, just in case.” Beca adds.

“Texts?” Chloe looks at her curiously.

Beca nods. “Yeah, been getting them since I arrived in Barden. He’s been looking for me since.”

“That’s why you always acted weird after getting a text?” Aubrey asks, remembering those times when Beca ignored the texts appearing on her phone.

“Yeah. We’ll take this to the police tomorrow, get them to check the security footage and give them all the evidence they need.” Beca lets out a long sigh. “It’s been a long couple of nights.”

Noticing that the brunette looks worn out, they decide to call it a night. They allow Beca to take the bathroom first as she hasn’t showered since before semis. Emily takes the couch, grabbing spare pillows and a blanket from the cupboard and making herself comfortable. Aubrey and Chloe sit on the edge of Beca’s bed, unsure of where to sleep. As far as they know, there isn’t a relationship between them and Beca at the moment, giving Beca time.

Eventually, Beca comes out of the bathroom looking better than before but still tired. She notices the two seniors sitting on the edge of the bed, talking quietly. When they finally notice her, they stand up and move until they are in front of her. Beca speaks first. “You guys can take my bed. I can sleep with Miles tonight.”

“Becs, are you sure?” Chloe asks timidly. Beca nods.

“I’m sure Chlo. I just need some time to think. And I feel like I should be close to Miles tonight.”

Both seniors nod in understanding. Aubrey places a hand on her shoulder. “If you need anything, we are here for you Becs, okay?”

“Thanks, both of you.” She gives them a small smile before leaving the room. She quietly enters Mile’s room and softly closes the door. The small boy is tucked into bed, loosely holding onto Blue, his favourite dinosaur. Beca can’t help but melt at the sight. She moves closer, pulling the blankets back and slipping into bed behind him. She adjusts herself until she’s comfortable, pulling Miles’ into her embrace and pulling the blankets back over them. She presses a kiss to his fluffy hair. “Goodnight buddy. I love you so much.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're reaching the end! Ready for some more action?

The next morning, Beca had decided to go to the police station with Emily, leaving Miles with Chloe and Aubrey. Beca used that time driving with Emily to the police station to catch her up on everything that happened on the night of semis and what’s next for her relationship with the two seniors. Talking to Emily helped her clear her thoughts up a bit.

“You should look into studying psychology Em, cause you’re really good at this stuff.”

<><><><> 

At the police station, an officer took photos of her bruises on her face and neck. She also had a bruise on her left arm which she didn’t notice until last night when she went to take a shower. She also showed him all the texts she had received. He asked her to recount her story again. She ended up calling Luke to come over to the police station to confirm she was at the club before they can continue further investigations. Afterwards, Luke apologised profusely for not being there to help her, but she forgave him.

“Luke, it’s fine. It wasn’t your fault. You didn’t know about it. I should have looked for you instead, but I was too scared and couldn’t think properly.”

<><><><> 

An hour later, police had managed to retrieve the security footage from the club and made the decision of arresting him. They reassured her that they would use a restraining order against him in order to protect Beca and Miles. In addition to that, they told her that they would meet him where he expected her to meet him and arrest him on the spot. Beca was feeling relieved, like a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. Before they left, the officer told her to keep them updated if they see Grayson so they can arrest him before the meeting.

“Thank god that’s over!” Beca cries as they step out of the station, flinging her arms up in the air. “Now we just have to wait 2 days and boom. No more Grayson to worry about.”

“I’m proud of you Becs, for taking my advice and going to the police. Normally, people are too scared to.” Emily smiles. Beca scoffs.

“If that were younger me? Then yeah, I probably wouldn’t have gone to the police. I woulda tried to solve it on my own. But with Miles? He comes first so, of course I have to protect him.”

“You are responsible Becs, don’t listen to what your father says. You’re a good parent.” Beca can’t help but smile.

“And you’re a good kid Em. You may be clumsy, but you have a brain. And you give good advice for a small kid.” Emily laughs.

“Thanks, Becs. But if anyone is small here, it’s you.” Beca rolls her eyes.

“You know what I mean, nerd.” Emily giggles and throws her arm over Beca’s shoulders.

“So, as a reward for being _such_ a good kid, can we get ice cream?” Beca looks up at Emily who gives her puppy dog eyes. Beca groans, knowing she can’t resist them.

“Whatever, let’s go.” Emily cheers and Beca smiles at her excitement.

<><><><> 

Night falls and Beca finds herself sitting on the couch next to Emily, a bowl of popcorn and a bag of chips between them. Beauty and the Beast playing on the TV because Emily insisted that the real-life version was a pretty good movie. Miles was sitting between Emily’s legs, eating from a packet of M&M’s. Beca had sent Aubrey and Chloe back to their apartment the day after they came back from the police station. She had reassured them that she would be fine, and that Emily would keep them company until they know for sure that Grayson is behind bars. The two seniors were reluctant to leave but had promised to return for dinner, which was tonight.

Halfway through the movie, the doorbell rings. Beca heads over to the door, thinking that Chloe and Aubrey had arrived early. But instead, Grayson stands on the other side. Beca immediately goes to slam the door in his face but he blocks it with his foot, shoving the door open. Beca can’t help but stumble back.

“What are you doing here?” She snarls, making sure she was loud enough for Emily to hear so that Emily could take it as a sign to call the police.

“I need the money, now.” He demands, slamming the door behind him.

“I don’t have it. Now leave!” She tries to push him, but he doesn’t move. He grabs her by the neck and throws her to the front door, pinning her up.

“What do you mean you don’t have the money? The deal was that you give me $15,000.” He puts more pressure to her neck, and she claws at his arm.

“No, the deal was to have the money by tomorrow night.” She gasps, desperate for air.

“Well they changed the due date. They need it tomorrow night, so I need the money now!” Beca was about to respond again when Miles comes into sight.

“Hey! Let go of my mummy!” Beca panics when she sees a smirk on Grayson’s face. He drops Beca to the floor, the brunette gasping for air. He turns around and faces Miles.

“Do you know who I am?” Miles frowns at him.

“I don’t care who you are! Go away!” Grayson raises his eyebrows.

“Now that’s no way to talk to your dad, Miles.” The little boy frowns again.

“Miles!” Emily rushes in from behind him, gasping when she sees Beca hunched over on the floor and Grayson looming over the small boy.

“I have no dad. Even if you are, I don’t care. You hurt Muma!” He cries as Emily puts her hands on his shoulders and pulls him back protectively. As soon as Beca had gotten enough oxygen in her lungs, she lunges for Grayson’s legs.

“Em! Go now!” Emily takes her chance and grabs Miles, pulling him away. But not before giving Beca a sign that the police are on their way. Grayson looks down at Beca and pulls her back by her hair.

“You bitch, give me the money now or else you won’t be the only one who gets hurt tonight.” He growls, yanking her away from his legs. Beca grunts in pain, stumbling back when he slaps her. He goes to hit her again when he cries out in pain. Beca looks up in shock and fear when she sees Miles grabbing onto his legs, biting down hard on one of his legs. “Get off me!”

Beca watches in horror as he picks Miles up with two hands and throws him across the hallway. She hears his cries of pain and all she sees is red. She makes sure Emily is there with Miles before turning her attention to Grayson. Her fear turns to rage. “You motherfucker! How fucking _dare_ you! You son of a bitch! You can’t just fucking walk into _my_ house and _hurt_ my son!”

She growls and kicks him straight in the crotch. As he doubles over in pain, she throws a hard-left hook aimed for his jaw. Her fist throbs in pain but she doesn’t recoil, her anger masking her pain. She shoves him down to the ground and places a foot onto his back. She looks up at Emily who’s trying to calm down Miles while she checks over for injuries.

“Emily!” The panicked brunette snaps her attention up to Beca. “Take him out now to the hospital. I’ll keep him down for as long as I can.”

Emily nods and swiftly picks up the boy, passing Beca and grabbing the keys to her car and running out of the apartment. Once Beca knows they’re out, she looks down at Grayson. She slams his head hard into the floor. “You dare touch my son again and I will make sure you can never have kids again. You deserve whatever’s coming for you. You left me. You betrayed me. But where did that leave you? It left you with nothing. You had nothing. And you still have nothing. I don’t owe you anything. I did what was right. Everything I do now is for Miles. Not for me, not for you or anyone else. He is my priority and I will do whatever it takes to protect him.”

She let’s go of his head and stands up. She moves off him and looks out the front door to see her car is gone, meaning that Emily has taken off with Miles to the hospital. Suddenly, her ankle is grabbed and pulled, causing her to fall to the ground and slamming her head pretty hard. She feels slightly disoriented and tries to get up, but a knee pushes down on her ribs. “You think I have nothing? No, I still have you! And I can use you to get money for me! You said you’d do anything for your son right? So, if you want to protect him, you will do as I say!”

“I don’t have to do anything for you!” Beca stubbornly growls whilst trying to shove him off. Her vision spots, his weight crushing down on her. Her strength is slowly wilting, and she doesn’t know how much longer she is able to keep up with him. Her ears ring noisily as she tries to focus on him, but the pressure is becoming too much. Instantly, his weight has been lifted off of her and she can faintly hear the shouting of Grayson and the police officers. A figure carefully hovers over Beca.

“Becs? Beca? Can you hear me? Sweetie?” The voice sounds familiar and it becomes more recognisable the more her vision and hearing clears.

“Aubrey?” She croaks. Aubrey nods with a relieved smile.

“I’m here sweetie. Everything’s okay. The police are here now. You’re going to be okay.” Aubrey reassures her, pulling her head into her lap. But then, Beca remembers Miles and shoots up into a sitting position, causing a wave of nausea to hit her.

“Miles!” She exclaims whilst holding her head in her hands. Aubrey is quick to steady her.

“Chloe is with Emily at the hospital. I arrived here the same time as the police.” Beca nods and tries to relax in Aubrey’s arms. She faintly remembers Aubrey talking to the police as the others take Grayson away. Then Aubrey is talking to her about getting her to the hospital to get her checked up. She agrees and allows Aubrey to take the lead as she still felt disoriented.

There was silence in Aubrey’s car as they make their way to the hospital. Beca stares out the window, worrying over Miles. Now that she has calmed down, the throbbing in her hand and head becomes more prominent. She squeezes her eyes shut, the pain almost becoming unbearable. Aubrey notices and puts her hand in Beca’s good hand. “Hey, Becs? We’re almost there okay? Just hold on.”

All Beca can do is nod slightly, squeezing Aubrey’s hand tightly. The next thing Beca knows, she’s being woken up by Aubrey, telling her that they’re at the hospital. She didn’t remember when she ended up falling asleep, but it did help with her headache slightly. Aubrey helps her out of the car and into the hospital where they tried to get her checked up on immediately. They were told to wait in the waiting room until they are able to get a doctor, so they make their way to the waiting room.

“Aubrey? Can you ask about Miles?” Beca asks as she is settled down into one of the seats.

“Sure, you okay on your own?” Beca nods and Aubrey gets up to go to reception. While she waits, Beca closes her eyes. Her mind swims with so many thoughts. The past week has been quite stressful and Beca was tired. Her energy was slowly depleting. Not only was she physically exhausted, she was also mentally. Beca just wanted a break. To go back home and make mixes with Miles. Watch his kid’s TV shows. Eating mac and cheese. She just wanted some peace for a while.

A hand is placed on her shoulder and she jumps, feeling scared until she focuses on Aubrey and relaxes. “Hey, they said that Miles is here and that we can visit him. We can also see the doctor he’s with now.”

Beca nods and slowly gets up with the help of Aubrey. She was still slightly unstable but could walk normally. Just not at a normal pace. They make their way through the hospital and the sterile scent gets stronger the further they go inside. They eventually stop in front of a door and Aubrey knocks. They wait a few seconds to see a tall, early-30s man step out and close the door behind him.

“Hi, are you Doctor Robinson?” Aubrey asks and he nods.

“Yes, I am. And you are?” He politely asks, shaking her hand and then Beca’s.

“I’m Aubrey and this is Beca. We’re here to see Miles Mitchell. She’s the mother.” Aubrey points to Beca. “We were also hoping that Beca could get a check-up from you too. The reception said we could just see you.”

“Oh, yes. Okay. Miles is actually here with your friends. I’ll have a look over Ms Mitchell’s injuries as well. Let me just get some documents sorted for Miles.” He opens the door and lets them inbefore leaving. Further inside, they see Miles sitting on the bed in a small cast on his right arm. Chloe and Emily sit on either side of him, occupying the small boy. Beca gasps when she sees Miles and the two girls look up.

They move aside to give space to Beca as she almost stumbles over to Miles. “Miles!”

“Muma!” He grins as Beca scoops him up in her arms.

“Miles. Please don’t scare me like that again. Okay?” She almost cries, hugging the boy tighter, relieved that he’s okay.

“I promise mummy.” He buries his head into her neck. “I wanted to protect you from bad man.”

Beca’s heart almost melts. “I know Buddy. You were very brave. But next time, you should have stayed with Emily, okay? So, you don’t get hurt.”

“Okay. Did I do good?” He asks and Beca can’t help but laugh a little.

“Yeah you did buddy. You’re my little hero.” She pulls back and he grins brightly at her. She presses a kiss to his forehead. Someone clears their throat behind them and Beca spins around, momentarily forgetting that the other three girls were behind her. Emily is the first to hug her, but gently.

“I’m sooooo sorry Beca. The moment he came in I called the police, but Miles got away.”

“It’s fine Em. You did the right thing anyway. He’s safe. You’re safe. I’m safe. Okay? We’re all good.” Beca pats the girl on the back and Emily smiles, pulling away. She then looks at Chloe and Aubrey. She can already tell that Chloe was desperate to hug her and she can only roll her eyes.

"Come on Beale. You think I don't know you already?" Beca opens her arms and Chloe steps into it, making sure not to hurt the younger girl. Over Chloe's shoulder, she makes eye contact with Aubrey. "Aubrey, get over here."

Aubrey can't help but smile and join in on the hug. Eventually, they pull away when Dr. Robinson returns. "Sorry to interrupt ladies. Beca, are you ready?"

"Yup, yes."

"Okay, do you mind sitting on that bed?" Beca nods, pulling herself up onto the bed next to Miles. He checks over her bruises on her neck, face, hand and ribs. He also checks her breathing and other things that could have been affected. "Beca, you are very lucky. Nothing is broken, only bruised. They may take some time to heal but I'll give you some cream for them. As for the head, you just need to sleep it off. I'll give you some painkillers for that."

"Thank you so much." She breathes a sigh of relief, glad there wasn't something majorly wrong. "I'll fill in your documents now and come back with all the medication for you and Miles."

He leaves and Beca pulls Miles into her side. The young boy leans into her.

<><><><> 

After a long night, Beca puts Miles to bed. Once she is sure he’s fine, she heads back downstairs, collapsing on the couch where Emily sits. Emily makes some room for the older girl. “You tired Becs?”

“Exhausted.” She groans into the cushions. She sits up and lies across, laying her feet in Emily’s lap. Turning to Aubrey and Chloe who sit in the chair, she asks, “What’s your plans for spring break?”

Chloe and Aubrey look at each other before turning back to Beca. The younger girl raising her eyebrows at them both in curiosity. Chloe is the one to speak first. “Well, since the season is over, I decided to get my nodes removed. I’m going back to Florida in a couple of days.”

Beca looks over at Aubrey. “I’m guessing you’re going with her?”

Aubrey nods. “What about you Becs?”

Beca shrugs. “Staying here. Luke allowed me to take over the booth at night and play my mixes.”

“That’s amazing Becs.” Beca smiles at them. “What about Miles?”

“Thanks. And Miles? I’ll just take him with me.” Aubrey then looks at Emily.

“You’re not planning to stay around for longer?” Emily shakes her head.

“I offered to stay but Beca told me that she was fine. Also, I didn’t really pack much for this long. I’ll be here again next week though. So, it’s good.” Aubrey nods in understanding.

“You sure you don’t need someone here with you Beca?” Chloe questions and Beca shakes her head.

“I’ll be fine guys. Plus, I think this break will give me time to think things over, you know? Some quiet time I think is what I need for now. After everything that’s happened, I haven’t had time to process anything.” They all give her sympathetic smiles. After that, all four girls talk for a little longer before the two seniors had to leave, giving Beca a big hug before departing. It would be the first time in a long time that Beca wouldn’t see them for almost two weeks and she felt weird. But it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what'd ya guys think? I reckon Miles is a cute little hero ;)


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's a little short, been quite busy lately because of school even though it's holidays now. I've also had quite the writer's block at the moment and I'm struggling a little in writing future chapters. But, we are coming close to the end and I'm adding some filler chapters before the end. Beware of the future fluff that will be added soon :D Enjoy!

**Chloe:** We’ve been reinstated!!!!!

 **Beca:** Congrats dude! I’m sure you’re gonna win this time.

 **Chloe:** What do you mean?

 **Beca:** I’m pretty sure I’m no longer a Bella.

 **Aubrey:** Beca. Don’t be ridiculous. Rehearsal. Tomorrow. 1pm.

 **Beca:** Seriously?

 **Chloe:** Yup!

 **Aubrey:** I apologised remember? I didn’t mean anything I said. You are a Bella.

Beca smiles down at her phone. Over spring break, she took the time to process everything. She poured her emotions into her mixing, using whatever song matched her mood. She caught up on school work that she never did throughout the school year. She also thought a lot about where she stands with Aubrey and Chloe. She knew she still wanted to be with them. Why? Because she loves them. She loves them both so much that she had forgiven them ages ago. The time over spring break just gave her more clarity that yes, she does love them. They were patient with her, and she felt so grateful and thankful for them.

She also spent a lot of time with Miles, both their injuries healing nicely. They went back to the hospital to get him checked. Unfortunately, Miles had to keep the cast on for a little longer. Other than that, she enjoyed the quiet time she got. Well, as quiet as it could be with Miles in the house. Every night, she would take him to the station, and he would sit in her lap, watching with rapt attention as she played her mixes. Eventually, he would fall asleep with her running her fingers through his hair.

She had also thought about finally telling the Bella’s about Miles. She had also forgiven them because she knew they didn’t want to take sides, as Chloe had said. They also were probably scared of Aubrey and her during that time which was understandable. Yes, they are her family, a family that she never had. People who were loving and understanding. But at the same time, she was scared because she had never told so many people about Miles. So far, only 6 people know about him. Including Emily’s mum and Grayson. Other than that, she had not told anyone else.

<><><><> 

“Miles! Come on! We’re already late!” Beca calls out from the front door. She had slept late, working on a mix that had suddenly come to mind. This resulted in her waking up late. She didn’t have time to find anyone to care for Miles. Emily was back in school again, her dad was teaching and, Miles doesn’t start school until next week. So, she thought, why not? It took a while to wake the boy up and get him changed. It was still a struggle to get the boy changed because of his cast, but they managed. She had given him hot chocolate whilst she got dressed for rehearsals. Now, here she was, waiting for Miles to look for his dinosaur because he wanted to show the Bella’s.

“Coming mummy!” She hears and she shakes her head with a smile. She grabs her keys, purse and phone before unlocking the door.

“I’m going to leave without you!” She teases, half stepping out the door.

“Noooo! Don’t leave me!” He squeals, running towards the front door. Beca laughs and scoops him up.

“I would never leave you Bud. Geez, you’re getting too big for me. Stop growing too fast.” He giggles and wraps his arms around her neck as she locks the door and brings them to the car. Once they’re both in, Beca turns on the radio and she drives off.

Once on campus, she parks the car in front of the rehearsal room and gets out. She picks up Miles from the car and settles him down on the ground. Once the car is locked, she takes his hand in hers and they walk to the entrance. Beca suddenly feels nervous and slows their pace a bit. As she opens the doors, she receives a text.

 **Aubrey:** Hobbit! Where are you?

 **Beca:** I’m here.

Miles spots Chloe and Aubrey first. He runs over to them gleefully. “Bree! Chloe!”

Beca watches as Aubrey and Chloe look at him in surprise before kneeling down and greeting him. She notices the rest of the Bella’s staring in confusion, wondering where the boy came from. Fat Amy is the first to notice her.

“Short Stack!” Amy rushes over to her, picking her up in a bear hug. Beca grunts in surprise and awkwardly pats the bigger girl on the back.

“Hey Ames.” The rest of the Bella’s rush over to her and greet her, all apologising profusely for what happened during semis. She brushes them off, telling them that they didn’t need to worry. She had forgiven them ages ago. Eventually, it was Stacie that finally asked the question they had all been wondering.

“Who’s the kid? And why does he know the captains?” They all silently stare at Beca she becomes a little nervous.

“Uh, he’s actually my son.” She risks a glance at the Bella’s who look at her in surprise.

“Wait, really?” Jessica, or maybe Ashley asks. She still doesn’t really know them. Or any of the Bella’s in general, besides Aubrey and Chloe.

“Uh, yeah.” She shuffles on the spot, and looks down.

“Why didn’t you tell us before?” Fat Amy exclaims. “I want to meet mini Mitchell!”

Beca raises her head and stares at Amy in surprise. She’s even more surprised when the rest of the Bella’s nod eagerly.

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah, of course. What? Were you scared that we were going to treat you differently because you have a kid?” CR questions and Beca nods. “Nah, it’s all good. Now stop letting the captains hog the kid. Bring him over here!” 

Beca smiles slightly and makes her way over to Miles and the two seniors. Aubrey looks up first, noticing Beca and smiles when she sees the brunette. “Hey. You okay?”

“Hey, yeah. I’m okay.” She replies. She also gives Chloe a smile when the red head moves back before bending down in front of Miles. “Would you like to meet some friends of mine?”

He nods with a grin on his face. She holds out her hand to him and he takes it, Beca standing up and leading him to the group of Bella’s with the two seniors trailing behind.

“Guys, I want you to meet Miles. Miles, the Bella’s.” Fat Amy is the first to move forward and holds out her hand. Miles stares at her hand in confusion and Beca bends down to whisper in his ear.

“You’re supposed to shake her hand, Bud.” Miles whispers a small ‘oh’ before shaking Amy’s hand.

“Mini Mitchell! I am Fat Amy and I’m your Muma’s best friend.” Miles giggles.

“You talk funny.” Amy grins.

“Well, I’m from Australia and maybe, if your Muma lets you, I can show you some baby joeys. You remind me of one.” Beca raises her eyebrows at the Australian.

“I don’t think so Ames.”

“Just saying. Think about it Mini Mitch.” Amy points finger guns at the boy before CR is next to introduce herself, and Denise who moves next to her.

“Sup lil’ dude. I’m CR. This is Denise.” He tilts his head in curiosity.

“Your name is just two letters?” They all laugh at this.

“Nah, it’s short for Cynthia Rose.” His mouth forms into an ‘o’ shape. “Do you like music?”

He nods eagerly. “I love music! I wanna be like Muma one day!”

CR looks at him curiously. “And what is that?”

“I wanna mix music and become a DJ. Just like Muma.”

All the Bella’s look at Beca in surprise. “Well that’s something I didn’t know. Nice meeting you kid. Hopefully, Beca brings you in more.”

CR moves off, giving a pointed look to Beca when she says that last line. Next is Jessica and Ashley. They introduce themselves as each other, making Miles feel confused and everyone else as well. Then there’s Lilly. This makes Beca slightly scared and she subconsciously moves closer to Miles. Lilly bends down, close to Miles and whispers incoherent words that none of them understand. She hears Miles’ giggle when Lilly pulls away, the Asian girl smiling at him as he nods. Lilly then moves to the back of the group. Beca looks around at the other Bella’s but all she receives are shrugs. Stacie then comes forward, kneeling down in front of Miles and smiling.

“Hello Miles.” Miles blushes slightly and mumbles a small hi, suddenly shy. Beca can’t help but raise her eyebrows at him. _Of course. Out of everyone he has ever met. He crushes on Stacie._ “I wonder why Beca would hide you from us. You’re _the_ cutest.”

Miles giggles as Stacie messes up his hair. Stacie then continues. “What happened here?”

Miles looks down at the cast peeking through his hoodie sleeve before looking back up at Stacie. “I saved mummy from bad man!”

Stacie looks up at Beca in cocern and the shorter girl shakes her head, mouthing ‘I’ll tell you later.’ Stacie nods and looks back at Miles. “Did you now?”

“Yeah! Muma said I was a hero!” He grins, looking proud.

“I’m sure you were. You seem like a very tough boy.” Stacie gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. He flushes and gives a shy smile when she pulls away, moving to stand with the rest of the group. Beca rolls her eyes.

“Okay guys. Back to rehearsal.” Aubrey claps, gaining everyone’s attention. They all groan and reluctantly move back to their seats. Beca takes Miles’ hand and leads him over to the stands.

“Can you stay here for now? Just until rehearsals are over?” He nods and she gives him her phone. “I forgot to bring your stuff, so play with my phone for now. Okay?”

He nods again and Beca makes her way over to the rest of the girls. She takes a seat next to Stacie, leaning back in her chair. The first thing they notice, is that Aubrey completely wipes the entire whiteboard of her plans. The second thing they notice, is that the once fully stacked folder of notes in Chloe’s arms, has been reduced almost none. The final thing they notice is that Aubrey hasn’t said anything since she told them to sit down.

“Uhhh?” Amy starts, looking around to see if anyone else has noticed. Aubrey turns around and raises her eyebrows at the Australian.

“Yes Amy?”

“What’s happening?” Stacie continues for the Australian.

“I don’t know.” Aubrey shrugs. The rest of the group gapes at her in surprise before the blonde continues. “Beca’s leading now.”

All eyes turn to the small brunette who stares at Aubrey in shock. Beca looks around her, confirming that it was her that Aubrey was talking about. She points at herself. “Me?”

Aubrey only nods, gesturing for the brunette to stand up and move to the front with her and Chloe. Beca slowly stands, making her way over to stand in front of the two captains. She looks up at them curiously and Aubrey rolls her eyes, grabbing her arm and pulling her between them, spinning her around to face the Bella’s.

“So Becs, what do we do?” Aubrey asks, crossing her arms and look at her expectantly. Beca looks lost, unable to formulate any words. She looks at the two captains before looking at the Bella’s who look just as confused as she does.

“You’re serious?” Beca questions.

“Dixie Chicks serious.” Beca then turns to Chloe who also nods affirmatively. Beca lets out a barely audible ‘oh’ and awkwardly stands there, not knowing what to do. She wasn’t used to being put into the spotlight.

“Uh, well. I think… um.” Her gaze moves over from the Bella’s to Miles, who is oblivious to his mother’s current situation. An idea pops into her mind. “Well, actually. I was thinking we should get to know each other first.”

Aubrey raises her eyebrows and the Bella’s begin murmuring. Chloe is the one to speak up. “What do you mean?”

“Uh, well. I figured that we’ve been in this group for a while now, but we don’t really know each other? Aren’t Bella’s meant to be family or something? And it’s a good way to bond and it might help our final performance.” Beca shrugs and they all nod slowly in understanding. “Maybe we could start off with something that no one knows.”

Stacie stands up first. “Well, I’ll confess something that none of you know about me.”

She takes a deep breath before admitting, “I have a lot of sex.”

Beca almost snorts, coughing slightly to mask her laugh. Stacie givesher a playful look. Amy responds, "Yeah, we know Stacie."

Stacie frowns at her. "Only because I just told you."

Beca shakes her head and looks over the rest of the Bellas. "That was a bad example. Anyone else?"

Cynthia Rose is next to stand up. “Okay, I have something. This is hard for me to admit to you guys.”

“I think we know where this is going.” Amy comments quietly before looking to CR. “Lesbi-honest.

“Well, for the last two years…” CR pauses. “I... have had a serious gambling problem.”

“What?” They all say in surprise, being the one thing they least expected about her.

CR nods. “It started when I broke up with my girlfriend.”

“Whoomp! There it is!” Amy exclaims, CR giving her a disapproving look. Beca grins in amusement. They notice Denise next to Amy mouthing “I still love you.”

Amy’s reaction almost makes Beca laugh out loud, but she keeps it together. Beca then looks around and Lilly raises her hand. Beca nods at her.

“I ate my twin in the womb.” She says extremely quietly. Beca frowns and moves a little closer, as does the rest of the group. They all look around at each other.

“What?” Amy asks. Lilly only sighs and there’s an awkward silence.

“Okay! Fat Amy?” Beca looks to the Australian and Amy shrugs.

“I’m an open book. I mean for god’s sake, you guys all call me Fat Amy. See, I guess I’m just not really living if I’m not being 100% honest.” She pauses and takes a quick look around. “And my real name is Fat Patricia.”

They all raise their eyebrows at her in surprise. “What?”

Amy shrugs once again and Beca takes it as her chance to go next. “Well, you guys now know about Miles. But I’ve never been one of those girls who had a lot of friends who were girls. And I do now. And that’s pretty cool.”

Beca smiles slightly at the Bella’s, her final gaze landing on Aubrey and Chloe. They all smile at her in return before Beca feels the awkwardness rising. “So that’s me. Someone else please go.”

Chloe takes a deep breath before moving in front of everyone. “Okay. Over the break, I made the courageous decision to remove my nodes.”

Everyone gasps, minus Aubrey and Beca. Chloe continues, looking close to tears. “I know. The doctor said that I can’t sing above a G-sharp, maybe ever. I thought the season was over.”

Aubrey quickly makes her way over to Chloe’s side, grasping her hand to comfort the red head. Beca wanted to join in comforting her, but they hadn’t really talked so she didn’t know where she stood. All she could do was watch them. Aubrey takes a look at Beca who stands to the side and turns back to Chloe, making sure she’s okay. Aubrey walks over to Beca with a determined look. Beca’s eyes widen slightly as Aubrey looms over her.

“How are we going to win?” Beca looks down at the pitch pipe being held in the blonde’s hand, being offered to her.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guyssss! We are close to the endddd! Probs about a couple chapters left! :O

Beca had decided that the Bella’s take a break, meeting later in the night at the pool where the riff-off was held. She thought it was a great meeting spot because it was where they first worked together as a group, harmonising well and actually sounding good. She also wanted to take Miles over to her father’s house for the night, not knowing what time they would finish. She knows the girls are quite spontaneous.

Once Miles is secured in the back seat, she shuts the door. Just as she’s about to jump into the driver’s seat, her name is being called out. Beca turns to the source of the voice, smiling slightly when she sees an overly excited redhead barrelling towards her, almost skidding to a stop when she’s right in front of the brunette. Aubrey, on the other hand, walked more casually towards the pair.

“Can we talk to you? Maybe get a coffee?” Chloe suggests as Aubrey reaches them.

“Uh, I would love to, but I actually have to take Miles back home to pack his stuff. He’s going to stay the night at dad’s place.” Beca looks at them apologetically.

“That’s totes fine. Maybe we can talk after tonight? Come back to our place?” Beca purses her lips. She slowly nods.

“Yeah sure.” Chloe grins, as does Aubrey.

“See you soon Becs.” They wave goodbye as Beca gets into the car.

<><><><><> 

Night falls and Beca is making her way down to the pool. Walking there, she bumped into Stacie. “So, what happened?”

“What do you mean?” Stacie rolls her eyes.

“Miles? His broken arm?” Beca sighs and recounts the whole event of what happened after semis to when he broke in. She left out the part about her relationship? Between Aubrey and Chloe.

“That’s intense Becs. You sure you’re okay?” Stacie looks concerned and Beca laughs a little.

“Yeah, I’m fine now. The break gave me some time to heal and whatever.”

“You were what, 13 when you had Miles?” She changes topic and Beca nods. “Holy fuck that’s young Becs.”

Beca shrugs. “It was one of my greatest regrets, but it didn’t turn out so bad in the end. Miles is a good kid though. I wouldn’t want to trade him for anything.”

“Miss Mitchell is not as badass as everyone thought. Not that we had ever thought you were.” Stacie smirks teasingly, nudging the smaller girl.

“Watch it legs. I’m still a badass.” Beca sticks her tongue out at the taller girl and they laugh.

“Whatever you say, B.” Stacie swings her arm around Beca’s shoulders.

“Just because I consider you a friend, doesn’t mean I’m afraid to kick your ass Conrad.” Beca playfully threatens.

“Oh no! I’m so _scared_.” Stacie feigns fear and Beca rolls her eyes. They laugh again as they reach the edge of the pool, noticing that CR, Denise, Amy and Lilly are already there.

“What’s up nerds.” They all turn to see Beca and Stacie walking up behind them.

“Hey short stack! Legs.” Amy is the first to greet them.

“You guys are early.” Stacie says and they shrug.

“We got excited. We wanna know what Becs is planning.” CR adds. A few minutes later, Jessica and Ashley arrive. They all make small talk whilst waiting for the two captains to arrive. Just as Beca was about to text them, Chloe calls out to them. They all turn to see the red head excitedly pull the blonde behind her, Aubrey letting herself be dragged.

“Hey Red, Captain.” Beca smirks as they come to a halt in front of the group.

“Alright pitches! Let’s get this started! What are we doing shorty?” Fat Amy interrupts before Chloe or Aubrey could say anything.

“Well, let’s walk down into the pool first.” Beca gestures for everyone to follow her, climbing down the ladder. Once they are all in the pool, Beca walks further into the deep end. “Alright, let’s remix this business.”

Beca slows down to a stop. “Aubrey, would you pick a song for us please?”

She turns to the blonde and the blonde says, “Bruno Mars, Just the Way You Are.”

Beca raises her eyebrows in surprise. “Okay. Chloe? Are you okay to take the lead?”

“Yeah.” Chloe responds. Beca nods and counts in her head. She then begins them off. One by one, each of the Bella’s join in. She then nods at Chloe who nods back and starts singing the first verse of Just the Way You Are. Beca adds onto the song with Just a Dream, a mashup her and Miles had recently made up. She makes eye contact with Chloe first, and then Aubrey, the three of them smiling as the song continues. By the end of the song, everyone is grinning with their eyes bright and excited.

“Hands in!” Aubrey exclaims. All the Bella’s excitedly put their hands in the middle.

“One… two…” At the ahh, a low bass note sounded through the pool. Chloe immediately slaps her hand over her mouth, and they all turn to look at her in surprise. Even Chloe looked shocked.

“What was that!” Amy asks in surprise.

“I don’t know, I’ve never made that sound before.” Chloe says in confusion.

“Yeah, but with your messed up vocal cords, you can hit that bass note.” CR adds.

“Do you know what that means?” Aubrey asks. Lilly puts her hand up as she moves to the centre of the circle. “Yes, Lilly?”

“I think I have something that can help us out.” Beca’s eyes widened in surprise, as did the rest of the Bella’s. They all laugh in disbelief.

“Excuse me bitch, you don’t need to shout.” Amy jokes and everyone laughs again.

“Alright girls, let’s meet for rehearsal tomorrow afternoon to go over possible songs for the set, okay? So, everyone get a good night’s rest.” Aubrey says and they all nod. All of them depart the pool except for Beca, Aubrey and Chloe. They stay behind until all of the Bella’s have left. Beca turns around and faces away from the two captains, staring off into the distance. She’s unable to stop grinning. She’s still in a euphoric state of excitement, feeling energetic. A hand on her shoulder surprises her, making her spin around. She had momentarily forgotten that the two seniors were still with her.

“Beca? Are you okay?” Chloe asks in concern. Beca nods and gives them a smile.

“I feel fine. It’s just… What we did was pretty amazing, right?”

Aubrey nods and both seniors found that an excited Beca was extremely cute. With her dark eyes portraying a brightness that they haven’t seen before and a wide grin. “It was aca-mazing.”

Beca rolls her eyes fondly before crossing her arms and turns her attention to the ground. “Over spring break, I thought a lot about you guys, me, everything that’s happened in the past couple weeks. I don’t want us to be over. I missed you both way too much.”

“Beca, we missed you too. So, so much.” Aubrey says gently, the redhead nodding in agreement. “Hey Becs, look at us.”

Beca slowly looks up at both girls, Aubrey stepping forward until their foreheads are touching. The blonde wraps her arms around the smaller girls waist and pulls her impossibly close. The blonde whispers, “I love you Becs, we both do.”

Beca smiles up at her, her eyes flickering over to the redhead who has tears in her eyes and is nodding, able to hear what Aubrey is saying. “I love you both too.”

Aubrey grins, leaning down to capture the brunette’s lips in a soft kiss. Beca reaches up to wrap her arms around the blonde’s neck, pulling her down closer to deepen the kiss. They hear a soft squeal close by and break the kiss, slightly breathless. Beca can’t help but laugh at Chloe who has a couple of tears rolling down her cheeks, grinning brightly in the darkness. She rolls her eyes and unwraps herself from Aubrey. “Come on, Beale.”

Chloe is immediately in front of Beca, arms wrapped around the smaller girl. “I love you too, Becs.”

Chloe captured Beca’s lips in a more passionate kiss, tongue dipping into the brunette’s mouth, exploring. Beca groans when Chloe pulls away, gently pulling on Beca’s bottom lip. Aubrey raises her eyebrows at both of them, smirking. “Welcome back.”

Chloe grins. “Come back to our place?”

Beca nods and Chloe links her arms through Aubrey and Beca’s arms, dragging them out of the pool.

<><><><><> 

Beca once again finds herself trapped between Aubrey and Chloe when she wakes up. She blinks out the sleep in her eyes, finding herself squinting at the harsh sun rays that flow through the window. The girls stayed up late the previous night, catching up with everything that had happened over spring break. Oh, and there was a lot of kissing. A lot. Eventually, they all ended up falling asleep halfway through their conversation.

“Who the fuck turned on the sun so early?” Beca groans as she shuts her eyes again, pulling her arm from under Chloe to cover her eyes. “Why do you leave your curtains open?”

“Shhh.” Chloe mumbles as she wriggles closer to the brunette. Beca rolls her eyes and sits up a little to check the time over the sleeping blondes’ shoulder. The time read 9:15 am.

“This is way too early to be up.” She whines, trying to change her position so she’s laying face first into the pillow.

“It’s a reasonable time to be awake in the morning.” Aubrey murmurs.

“Reasonable on a weekend is past midday.” Beca grumbles into the pillow. She feels arms wrap around she shoulders.

“Then that’s a waste of the day. There’s so much we could do.” Aubrey replies, softly kissing the back of Beca’s neck.

“Sleeping is a great way to spend the day.”

“So, you’d rather sleep instead of spending time with your girlfriends?” Aubrey questions, smirking when Beca doesn’t respond.

“It counts when you guys are sleeping with me.” Aubrey rolls her eyes and rolls off the side of the bed, sitting on the edge. Beca raises her head to look at the blonde.

“Where are you going? Come back?” Beca whines, reaching out one hand to grab Aubrey’s hand.

“There’s things to do before rehearsal today.” Aubrey reminds her. Beca groans.

“You’re captain. Can’t you just cancel today, and we can do it on Monday?”

Aubrey gives her a pointed look. “Come on Becs. We need time to create a new setlist with choreo.”

“Fine!” Beca pouts. “You go do whatever. I’ll just cuddle here with Chloe. Without you.”

Beca turns around and pulls the redhead into her arms, Chloe happily making herself comfortable and wrapping her arms around Beca. Nobody has moved and Aubrey sighs. She lies back down and pulls them both into her arms.

“You are such a child Becs.” Beca looks over her shoulder.

“No, I’m not.” Aubrey smiles.

“Half an hour more. Then we are getting up.” Aubrey moves over Beca to kiss Chloe on her head before kissing Beca and laying down. “I love you both.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Chloe slaps Beca on the side and Beca glares at the ‘sleeping’ redhead. “Hey! I thought your sleeping!”

“I am.” Chloe mumbles. “Love you too.”

“Whatever, love you nerds.” Aubrey chuckles softly and they all find themselves falling back asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler before the final couple of chapters. A little bit more fluff and a bit more Miles :)

“Alright nerds, what are we thinking?” Beca asks as she stands in front of the Bella's, Aubrey and Chloe by her side.

“Party in the USA!” Ashley, or Jessica responded. Beca raised her eyebrows.

“Seriously?” The rest of them nodded. Beca shakes her head and writes it down on the white board. “Okay, what else?”

“Give Me Everything!” Stacie smirks, winking at Beca who rolls her eyes.

“How about no.”

“Oh come on Beca. You know you want to.” Stacie teases but Beca refuses.

“N-O spells NO!”

“What's this about?” Aubrey questions, looking between the two in confusion and with slight suspicion.

“Well-”

“OKAY! I'll write it down.” Beca interrupts, glaring at Stacie before she turns around to write on the white board.

“Next!” Aubrey gives her a look and Beca avoids her eyes.

Half an hour later, the girls had managed to create a set list of songs for Beca to mix. While Beca was deciding on the order of songs, Aubrey was getting the girls to run a few laps. Beca was glad that she didn't have to run any laps, preferring to sit out. Her phone buzzed beside her on the grand piano she was leaning on. She turned to have a look to see it was a message from her father.

 **Dad:** Hey Beca, I have a meeting soon. Can I drop Miles off with you?

 **Beca:** Sure. I'm in rehearsals for another half hour. Bring him down.

 **Dad:** Okay, see you soon.

Beca puts her phone down and looks up to see the girls taking a quick water break. Chloe walks towards her, face flushed and slightly out of breath, but smiling brightly.

“How's everything going?”

“Pretty good. I think I have an idea of what it’s going to sound like.” Beca smiles as Chloe looks over her shoulder at her page of notes.

“Looks… interesting.” Chloe chuckles. Beca looks down at her scribbles of notes, arrows pointing in different directions and random words placed around the page.

“Well… in some way. It made sense while I was writing. Now? Not so much.” Beca smirks.

“Girls! Back to work! Up and at em!” Chloe groans softly in complaint as Aubrey calls out to everyone. Beca looks at her over her shoulder.

“Come on babe. A little longer.” Beca snickers. Chloe scrunches up her face.

“Beca! Take a break! Come do some exercises!” Aubrey says as she walks over to both girls.

“What? No!” Beca complains. “I’m good here!”

“Nope. Take a break.” Aubrey demands and Beca looks up at the ceiling.

“Fine.” Aubrey smiles and winks at her as she walks off. Chloe sticks her tongue out and Beca rolls her eyes. “Bite me, Beale.”

“Gladly.”

<><><><><> 

“Mummy!” Miles comes running through the door of the rehearsal room, knocking into Beca’s legs. Beca almost falls over from the force if it wasn’t for Stacie who helped to keep her up. Rehearsals had just ended and most of the Bella’s had left except for Stacie, Aubrey and Chloe.

“Hey Bud.” Beca leans down to hug him. “Were you good for gramps?”

He nods, grinning brightly at her. Her father stands at the door and she nods at him and he smiles at her before leaving the room. Miles looks up at Stacie standing close by and waves shyly.

“Hey Miles. Remember me?” He nods.

“S.. Stacie!” She laughs and ruffles his hair.

“You do! Well, it was nice meeting you again, but I have to run. The Hunter has a meeting.” Miles looks at her curiously.

"Who's Hunter?" Beca's eyes widen as Stacie opens her mouth to respond.

"NO one buddy. No one." Beca gives Stacie a pointed look and Stacie only smirks.

"I wasn't going to say anything." Beca points a finger at the taller brunette.

"I didn't trust what you were going to say next." Stacie laughs.

"Next Wednesday?" Beca nods. "See ya, B! Miles and captains."

Miles waves goodbye as Stacie leaves and Chloe and Aubrey walk over. Miles grins when he sees them and gives them both a hug.

"You and Stacie seem close." Aubrey narrows her eyes slightly at Beca. Beca chokes out a laugh and coughs when Aubrey nor Chloe look amused.

"Seriously? You're jealous over Stacie?" Beca looks at them in amusement. "Stacie and I are close. But in like a sister bestie way. You know? We already said that nothings gonna ever happen in that way. It's too weird. And, I love you both so much.”

“Are you sure?” Aubrey questions further and Beca moves closer.

“You both don’t have to worry at all.” Beca wraps her arms around her and pulls her in for a hug.

“We trust you Becs.” Chloe says as she joins in on the hug. They then feel something hit their legs, looking down to see Miles hugging them.

“Hey Miles, are you ready to head home?” He nods. “Okay, let’s all go back.”

<><><><><> 

The next couple of weeks go by like a breeze. Rehearsals are still as brutal as ever, but this time, they're having fun with the new set. Aubrey has taken charge of the exercise drills and keeping everyone in order, Chloe has taken the lead for choreography with a little help from Stacie, who is surprisingly good at making up new choreography _without_ having to touch inappropriate parts of her body. Beca, has been taking care of the vocals, assigning each girl a part and telling them what to do. The three of them have done a pretty good job at organising the team together.

Aside from rehearsals, Aubrey and Chloe had hosted a couple of Bella's bonding sleepovers at their apartment. Beca had been planning to bring Miles but she was glad she let him stay with her father. The girls... _Amy,_ had decided to bring the alcohol and make some... crazy concoctions. She didn't allow a single Bella to be not drunk, which led to playing some games Beca deemed childish. Such as truth or dare. Up until now, Beca is still planning Stacie's death because of the photos the taller girl has as blackmail from that night. There were multiple times during that night when the three girls had almost exposed their relationship, unable to keep their hands to themselves. But luckily, all of the girls were drunk, so they probably didn't even notice.

Beca scrolls through her Instagram whilst sitting in the car, out the front of Miles' school. She was a little early today and had nothing to do, so she had decided to wait for Miles in front of his school. Today was also her day where there was no rehearsals or shift at the radio station. She had texted Aubrey and Chloe to let them know that she would be gone for the weekend. She had planned somewhere to go for herself and Miles. Beca looks up when she sees a group of parents walking out of the front gates, their children loudly and energetically running out in front of them. She checks the time before getting out of the car. She locks the door and walks into the school, looking for Miles. She finds him talking excitedly to another boy and she smiles.

"Hey Miles!" She calls out as she moves closer. Both boys look up and Miles' face lights up when he sees Beca.

"Muma!" He runs over to hug her before pulling her over to his friend. "This is Daniel! He's new!"

Beca kneels down in front of him. "Hi Daniel, I'm Beca, Miles' mum."

"Hi." He says almost shyly and gives a small grin which Beca thinks is adorable.

Beca stands up again. "How about next time, we invite Daniel over? What do you think Daniel?"

Both boys nod eagerly and Beca laughs. "Okay, when I see your parents, I'll ask them. But for now, we have somewhere to be buddy."

"Bye Daniel! See you soon!" Miles waves, as does Daniel before they both head to the car.

“Are you ready for a surprise?” Beca asks Miles once they’re both in the car.

“Yeah! Where are we going?” Beca rolls her eyes.

“The whole point of a surprise is that you’re not supposed to know.”

“But why?” He whines and Beca sighs. The conversation goes back and forth for the next 5 minutes before Miles gives up and pouts.

“Come on Bud, you’ll find out soon. How about I turn on some music?” She suggests and she sees him perk up.

“Your music Muma?” She nods and plugs in her phone to play music. The next couple of hours, the drive was peaceful since Miles had fallen asleep a little after she played her music. It was evening by the time they had arrived in the driveway. Beca turned the car off and looked back to see that Miles was still asleep. Beca quietly got out of the car, taking Miles out before bringing him up to the front porch and ringing the doorbell.

A moment later, she hears footsteps make their way closer and the door unlocks. Emily’s eyes light up in surprise and almost squeals in excitement until she sees a sleeping Miles in the arms of Beca.

“Becs! What are you doing here?” The taller brunette gives Beca a side hug as the shorter of the two walks in.

“To surprise you and Miles. I told your mum a while ago.” Beca smirks at the shocked look on Emily’s face.

“Mum? Kept a surprise?” Just as she said that, Katherine comes walking through into the living room.

“Why so surprised my darling?” Katherine laughs as she greets Beca with a hug after the smaller brunette has laid Miles down on the couch.

“Because you can’t keep secrets _mum_!” Emily rolls her eyes.

“Well this just proves that I can.” Her mum smirks and Beca chuckles.

“I’ll just grab the rest of our stuff.” Beca points to the door and makes her way out as Emily gapes.

“Are they staying over for the weekend?” Katherine nods at her daughter and Emily bounces in excitement.

<><><><><> 

Once dinner was over and Miles was asleep, she sat in the living room with Katherine and Emily. It was a nice break away from the Bella’s and school, being with her _family_. Of course, Beca loves her Bella family, but she also misses being with Emily and Katherine as they were the first people to make her really feel like she belonged in a family.

“So, what’s up with you my Bella’s sister! How are the Bellas?” Katherine asks, almost singing with a grin which causes both Beca and Emily to grimace.

“Please don’t say that again mum.” Emily shakes her head rapidly.

“Yeah no thanks Kathy.” Beca adds.

Katherine rolls her eyes. “But we’re Bella sisters! And Beca, what did I say about calling me Kathy!”

“Sorry _mother._ ” Beca sticks her tongue out at the older woman and Katherine sighs.

“You are one stubborn child.”

Beca grins. “Thank you!”

“That wasn’t a compliment Rebecca.” Beca grimaces at the use of her full name and Emily snickers.

Katherine smirks at her daughter. “You can’t laugh young lady. You’re just as stubborn. Probably learnt it from Beca.”

“Hey!” Emily pouts. “I’m so not stubborn!”

This time, it’s Beca’s turn to snicker. “You _so_ are Em.”

“Fine, give me an example of when I was stubborn.” Emily crosses her arms and stares back at her mum and Beca.

“Oh, there are so many! I don’t know where to start!” Beca says quite dramatically. Katherine nods in agreement. Emily huffs and falls back into the couch.

“You still haven’t answered my question Beca.” Katherine repeats and Beca rolls her eyes.

“Well, the beginning was a lot. Aubrey was drilling everything into us from the beginning, from the choreo to the old songs and making us do way too much running. I think more than necessary.” Emily snorts.

“Becs, any exercise you do is more than necessary for you.” Beca smirks.

“But besides all that. How do you find them?”

“I love them, even though they are crazy people. I _guess_ you can say that they are my second family. But don’t you dare tell them I said that.” Beca glares at the two in front of her.

“Don’t worry, your secrets safe with me.” Emily grins before adding, “For now.”

“Emily.” Katherine slaps the younger girl on the arm.

“Hey!” Emily pouts.

“I think that’s wonderful Beca. You need some people like them. Especially how they approached Miles, I think they’re people you should keep close to you. Don’t lose them now Becs.”

Beca laughs. “I don’t think I can lose them anyway. Those girls stick to you like glue. Can’t get rid of them that easily. Especially Amy. She just always seems to be everywhere.”

“And what about your love life.” Katherine smirks and Beca’s eyes widen.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” She crosses her arms.

“Don’t think I don’t hear most of your conversations with Emily.” She points out and Beca glares at Em.

Emily raises her hands up. “Hey! Don’t blame me!”

“Em puts you on speaker most of the time. I just happened to pass through every time you talked about your girls.” Beca groans and galls back into the chair, slapping a hand over her face.

“Why do you have your phone on speaker Em!”

“Because! Every time you call, I’m doing something else!” Emily says defensively. Beca sighs and shakes her head.

“Tell me about them Becs.” Katherine pushes.

“Well, for starters, Miles loves them. The first time they met him, they helped out so much. Chloe is bright, like a sun that never dulls and is so full of energy. Almost like Emily here, except she doesn’t seem to know what personal space is.” Beca chuckles, shaking her head at the memory of when Chloe barged into her shower. “Aubrey is well, more relaxed outside the Bella’s. Even more now that the three of us have taken charge of the Bella’s. She’s definitely more organised but she’s super sweet and is always looking out for us.”

“That’s wonderful Becs. I’m glad you have finally found someone like them. I would love to meet them sometime.” Beca’s eyebrows raise.

“Seriously?” Katherine nods.

“As your _mother_ , I would like to meet the two girls who has captured your heart.” Beca rolls her eyes when she had emphasised the word mother.

“Well, as long as they’re okay with it. I’ll set up a time, maybe after we perform at finals.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see that!” Emily bounces excitedly in her seat. “From what you’ve told me, it’s going to be aca-awesome.”

“Oh, I know it will.” Beca smirks. “I created the set.”

Emily reaches over and slaps Beca on the arm. “Don’t get too cocky now Mitchell.”

Beca sticks out her tongue and Emily does the same. Katherine sighs and shakes her head. “Children, that’s enough.”

“I’m not a child!” They both exclaim simultaneously.

“Dear god. Someone help me.” Katherine mumbles under her breath.

<><><><><> 

“What are you thinking Becs?” Asks the 16-year-old as they sit in the dimly lit living room. Katherine had gone up to bed, leaving the two girls alone to speak.

“I’m planning to stay and finish college.” Beca states, picking on the blanket that covers both girls.

“You are? What about LA? Those plans you had?”

“I just feel like I wouldn’t be able to survive LA with Miles at the moment. I had been thinking about it for a long time. I also don’t really want Miles moving again when he’s just started making new friends.” Beca shrugs, looking up at the taller girl.

“But that’s not all your thinking about, is it?” Emily continues and Beca sighs, shaking her head. “What’s bothering you Becs? You can’t hide from me; I know you too well.”

“Bree and Chloe are seniors, they’re graduating at the end of the year.” Beca turns away from Emily and leans her head back on the couch. “I overheard them talking about applying to universities outside of Atlanta.”

 “Your concerned with the thought of them leaving you. Right?” Beca looks over at the younger girl with sad eyes. “Beca, they won’t leave you. Just because they’re graduating, doesn’t mean they’ll leave you. If anything, they would most likely want to be closer with you.”

“But that’s the thing! Being closer to me won’t get them far. The best places to study aren’t in Georgia.”

“Shouldn’t you talk to them about this Becs? You probably haven’t heard their full plans.”

“But I don’t want to hold them back. I want them to go somewhere where they would achieve their goals, their dreams.”

“You won’t know until you talk to them.” Emily says before getting up. “I think we need some sleep for now. If you want, we can talk about this tomorrow.”

Beca nods. “Night Em.”

“Night Becs.” Emily places a kiss on the older girl’s forehead before heading upstairs, leaving Beca to be lost in her thoughts.

 


	19. Chapter 19

Beca nervously fidgets in the dressing room where the other Bella’s finish their makeup. They landed in New York not too long ago, all excited and nervous for their final performance. She had left Miles back with Emily in Atlanta, Katherine insisting that they would watch her on TV and that she should enjoy the moment. She was a little reluctant at first but eventually accepted that Katherine was not going to let it go. Beca had been picked up by Aubrey and Chloe, driving to the airport together to meet up with the rest of the Bella’s to take their flight.

Beca tightens the bandana around her wrist once again and bounces on the spot a couple of times. She looks around at her group of girls, excitedly chatting whilst fixing up their hair and doing final touch ups with their makeup. She looks at herself in the mirror, checking herself a couple of times, making sure she looks alright. Her phone buzzes in her pocket and she pulls it out to see a Snapchat notification from Emily. She opens it up to see a picture of Miles and herself sitting in front of the TV, waiting for finals to start. The second is a video of Miles adorably telling her good luck and that she would definitely win. Beca sends a photo back with a love heart. She puts her phone down when she notices Stacie walking up to her through the mirror.

“You ready Becs?” The taller brunette grins as she stops in front of the shorter girl.

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Aren’t you nervous?” Beca turns around and looks up at her.

“A little. But I’m not worried. We are going to be aca-awesome.” Stacie winks at her and gives her a nudge. “After all, you created the set-list.”

Beca rolls her eyes. “Thanks, but we don’t know what we’re up against.”

“But no one has ever done what you have done.” CR says from across them. “The face of acapella is going to be forever changed because of you shorty.”

Beca chuckles and shakes her head. “Thanks guys.”

“You should check on your girlfriends over there.” Stacie points over to Aubrey and Chloe who are having a quiet conversation in the corner. Beca gapes at the taller girl.

“They’re not… we’re not…” Beca stutters and Stacie laughs.

“Beca. It’s obvious.” Stacie smirks as Beca looks at her speechless.

“Are we really?” Stacie shakes her head.

“Only to me, I think. I’ve seen the looks you give each other. I’ve also seen you smiling at your phone a lot when you’re texting them. Oh yeah, and that one time during the sleepover. You couldn’t keep your hands to yourselves. And don’t give me that face. I notice when you think I don’t.” Beca sighs.

“So, you don’t think it’s weird that there are three of us? In a relationship?”

“I think it’s hot. Can I join? Is the sex good?” Stacie wiggles her eyebrows and Beca slaps her arm.

“Stacie!” Beca goes red. “No, you can’t join and no we haven’t done it yet.”

“Oh? You haven’t?” Stacie asks curiously.

“No, we haven’t. It’s been a busy time. And we are comfortable at where we are at, at the moment.” Beca says, her eyes drifting over to her two girlfriends who are still in the corner.

“Ah, well. You don’t have Miles tonight and you have your own hotel rooms so…” Stacie smirks and Beca goes redder.

“I’m leaving.” Beca groans, walking away from the laughing brunette to go over to her girl’s. They turn their attention to Beca once they notice her coming over and Chloe immediately throws her arm around Beca to pull her close.

“Why are you so red? Are you okay?” Aubrey asks in concern as she places a hand over her forehead.

“Yup!” Beca replied a little too quickly.

“You sure babe?” Chloe asks and Beca nods.

“How are you both? Nervous?” Beca changes the topic, feeling her face cool down slowly.

“I’m pretty confident that we’re going to do aca-awesome.” Chloe winks at her and Beca grins before looking at Aubrey.

“Bree?”

“I’ll admit. I am very nervous about performing but the set that you’ve done is incredible Becs. I have a good feeling about this.” Aubrey smiles. Beca wants to kiss them both but they all haven’t talked much about exposing their relationship to the rest of the Bella’s yet. Aubrey then turns around to the rest of the group. “Alright ladies, I hope you’re all ready. Let’s go head backstage. The Treble’s are performing in 10 and we are straight after.”

They all nod and file out behind the three captains to backstage. They see the flashing lights through the curtains and hear the cheers of the crowd. Beca feels her nerves rising up again and tries to take deep breaths. A man stands near the end of the curtains, holding out microphones for each of the girls to take. Beca takes one and thanks the man, moving across to see Jesse and the rest of the Trebles about to head onto stage.

“Hey.” She says to Jesse. He turns around and notices her.

“Hey.” He replies back.

“Uh, good luck.” Is all she can say. She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for her outburst but knew she wouldn’t have time. Though they didn’t hang out as much, she had considered him as a friend.

“Thanks.” He nods. “You too.”

Just as he says that, the Treble’s are introduced. The rest of the boys run on stage and prepare their positions. Beca watches from the edge of the curtains, watching Jesse wait for his time before running out on stage to sing. Once he does, she decides to move closer to the edge of the curtains closest the stage. The Bella’s slowly make their way behind her, watching along. Beca looks back to find Stacie standing to her left and Chloe and Aubrey to her right. She grips her microphone tightly in one hand and searches for Chloe’s hand behind her, feeling comforted when Chloe holds her hand. She watches as Benji takes centre stage, smiling at the sweet and young boy sing and have fun.

Once the boys end their performance, the crowd stands as they applause and Beca turns around to the girls, hand still in Chloe’s. Beca smiles at all of them before saying, “I love you awesome nerds.”

“Yeah, you guys are the best.” Amy says before looking Beca up and down. “Even though some of you are pretty thin, I think that you all have fat hearts. And that’s what matters. Kay’ let’s just smash this!”

Everyone nods with large grins on their faces. They hear themselves be introduced and they know it’s time. Beca looks over at Chloe and Aubrey who smile reassuringly at her and nod at her. She nods in return and walks on stage, the others following in tow. Once all the girls are in position, Beca takes out thepitch pipe and blows on it, counting in the Bella’s.

“1…2…3…4”

<><><><><> 

“… We might not get tomorrow let’s do it tonight.” The crowd cheers loudly, standing up and applauding the girls. Beca grins widely, feeling the energy of the performance still flowing through her. She immediately turns to Aubrey and gives her a big hug, Chloe joining from behind. The rest of the Bella’s are hugging each other, jumping up and down in excitement. They eventually move backstage, still buzzing with energy and talking excitedly about how they felt throughout the performance. Beca, Chloe and Aubrey hung back as they let the rest of the girls head off to their seats.

Aubrey was the first to pull Beca back into her arms, pulling her into a searing kiss that left both girls breathless in the end. Aubrey leans her forehead on Beca’s with a large grin and teary eyes. “Thank you. We wouldn’t have done this without you.”

“You deserve this Bree. You both do.” Beca says as she reaches out to grab Chloe by the waist and pull her into their embrace.

“I love you both. So much.” Chloe sniffs, happy tears welling up in her eyes.

“Love you too.” Beca laughs out, pulling them both impossibly close.

“Hey! You can finish your celebrations later in the privacy of your own hotel rooms! They’re about to announce the winners!” Stacie interrupts them. The three break apart, Chloe and Aubrey going red at being caught whilst Beca rolls her eyes.

“Seriously Stace? We were just hugging.” Beca sighs as she walks over to her friend.

“Yes. Hugging that included both of their hands on your ass and your faces so close that it looked like you were about to do a three-way kiss. But hey, not judging. Looked fun.” Stacie smirks as the smaller girl scoffs and nudges her.

“You-“ Beca shakes her head, unable to make a comment. “Let’s just go.”

Aubrey and Chloe trail behind the two brunettes to their seats. 5 minutes later, the presenter walks onto the stage, large trophy in hand as he sets it on the table next to him. He announces third and second place. Second place went to the Trebles. Everyone held their breath as the presenter took his _sweet time_ to announce the first-place winners.

“And the ICCA finals award goes to…. The Barden Bella’s!” The girls shoot out of their seats, screaming at each other in glee as they rush onto the stage, allowing Aubrey and Chloe to take hold of the trophy.

<><><><><> 

Beca lays flat on her back on her bed in the hotel room, staring up at the ceiling. The girls had gotten back a few minutes ago, deciding to get dressed to celebrate their win tonight. Beca’s lost deep in her thoughts, reliving the euphoria of the performance. Her phone rings, breaking her out of her thoughts and she sits up, answering the FaceTime call.

“Mummy!” Miles’ cute face fills the screen, grinning widely. “You were amazing!”

“Thanks buddy. Did you like it?” She can’t help but grin back.

“I loved it Muma! It was the bestest one ever!” Beca chuckles at his own excitement.

“You did aca-awesome Becs. You definitely redefined the Bella’s sound and totally changed acapella. That’s gonna be tough to top.” Emily smiles as she comes into view next to Miles. The small boy bounces off Emily’s lap. “He was dancing the whole time; I took a video.”

“Thanks Em.” Beca smiles. “Please send that video.”

“Will do.” Beca could faintly hear Katherine saying something in the background and Emily cranes her neck to hear her. Emily then shakes her head and chuckles softly.

“What did Kathy Junk say?” Beca questions jokingly.

“ _Mother_ said that you should take a shower and get changed so you can ‘seduce’ your girls.” Emily smirks whilst Beca rolls her eyes and turns slightly red.

“I am _not_ seducing them. But I _will_ take a shower now.” Miles’ head pops up into the screen again.

“What is seduce?” Beca’s eyes widen.

“Nothing Bud. Nothing.” Emily laughs at Beca’s reaction.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about sweetie.” Emily ruffles his hair. “Now say goodnight to mummy so that she can have _fun_ tonight.”

“ _Emily._ ” Beca hisses at the younger girl. “ _Why did you say it like that_.”

Emily innocently grins at the older girl as Miles wiggles his way back onto Emily’s lap to sit in the centre of the screen. “Night, night Muma. Love you!”

Beca blows a kiss at him. “Love you too Miles. I’ll be home soon.”

He waves at her as Katherine comes into view to pick him up, giving Beca a wink. Beca rolls her eyes before glaring at Emily. “ _Emily Junk._ What makes you so sure?”

“What makes me so sure of what?” Emily smirks and Beca wishes she can wipe it off her face.

“You know what.” Emily giggles and pokes her tongue out.

“Bree and Chloe looked eager to _eat you up_ when you got that trophy. If you know what I mean.” Emily says smugly and Beca’s eyes widen.

“You are meant to be an innocent small child. You are sounding like Stacie.” Beca frowns, feeling her face warm up.

“I am an innocent child. But I’m not small. That’s you.” Emily smiles and Beca huffs.

“Whatever, I’m not having this conversation with you. I have to go. Love you nerd.”

“Love ya too sis!” Beca smiles once the call ends and gets off the bed to get ready. She takes a quick shower and does her makeup. She had decided that for once, she would lighten her makeup and does a thin line of eyeliner and mascara. She also adds a lighter shade of eyeshadow, rather than her normal look. She walks over to her suitcase and digs through her clothes, pulling out her usual pair of black skinny jeans and a sparkly black tank top that has a low V-neck. She then walks over to the mirror to fix her hair, deciding to let it down and straighten it. Once she’s happy. She puts on her favourite leather jacket and combat boots before passing the mirror for a final look. Beca walks back to her bed to pick up her phone and some cash, stuffing it in her pockets before heading out the door where she sees Stacie, walking out the door at the same time. Beca can’t help but raise her eyebrows at Stacie’s clothes. Or rather, the lack of clothes.

Stacie wears a black sparkly dress that sits mid-thigh. The V-neck plunges so low that leaves Beca wondering how it’s managing to hold her _goodies._ Stacie wears a similar leather jacket over the top because of the slightly chilly temperature at the moment. “Dude. Only one of us can wear that jacket.”

Stacie looks over at Beca and smirks. “Looking good B. Trying to impress someone? Or maybe a _certain pair?_ ”

Beca rolls her eyes. “You didn’t answer.”

“But you didn’t ask a question.” She retorts.

“We both can’t wear the same jacket.” Beca huffs as Stacie swings an arm around her.

“But why not? Why can’t we twin? We are besties after all!” They make their way down to the lobby where everyone else is most likely waiting for them since they are slightly late. “And you didn’t answer me.”

“No comment.” Beca mumbles, refusing to give Stacie the answer she wants.

“Come on B. You are _so_ looking for some action tonight.” Stacie grins when Beca’s face warms up.

“So, what if I am?”

“How long has it been?” Stacie asks and Beca sighs.

“Since I found out about Miles.” Stacie gapes.

“That long?” Beca nods.

“I was busy with Miles anyway. So, it wasn’t a main concern.”

“Well now, you don’t have Miles. Soooo…..” Stacie wiggles her eyebrows and Beca rolls her eyes.

“Come on. We’re definitely the last ones now.” Beca drags Stacie the rest of the way to the lobby where the all of the Bella’s are, dressed up and ready.

“There’s legs and short stack! Took you long enough!” Fat Amy announces, grabbing the attention of the rest of the Bella’s. “Let’s go party!”

The Bella’s start walking out of the hotel lobby, Stacie giving Beca one last look before walking to the front with CR and Fat Amy. Beca walks at the back of the group with Aubrey and Chloe in a comfortable silence. Chloe is the first to break it.

“You look really hot tonight Becs.” She whispers in her ear, wrapping an arm around the brunette’s waist.

“Mmhm, extremely.” Aubrey says from the other side, smirking when Beca’s face turns a little red from the closeness of the two.

“You both look amazing too.” Beca responds, suddenly feeling like the jacket she’s wearing is making her feel too warm. Aubrey then pulls away and looks at Beca.

“So, Stacie knows about us?” Beca’s eyes widen and she gives a sheepish grin.

“I didn’t tell her. I swear. She said that to her, we were quite obvious. Especially when Chloe over here can’t stop touching me.” Beca then grimaces at the last line. “You know what I mean.”

Chloe snickers closely to Beca’s right side and pulls away. “What can I say? I like to touch you.”

Beca blushes furiously and wriggles in Chloe’s grip. Aubrey laughs at her reaction on the other side and puts her arm around Beca’s waist, joining Chloe’s arm. “It’s fine with us. We would eventually tell the Bella’s anyway. But for now, let’s just enjoy the moment.”

<><><><><> 

Beca finds herself sitting at the table where the Bella’s once were, nursing her 5thbottle of beer. She watches Aubrey and Chloe dancing together between the other Bella’s, dancing closely to Chloe’s favourite song which is of course, Titanium. Beca raises an eyebrow when they both look over at her, gesturing for her to join them and she shakes her head with a smile. She sees Aubrey whisper something into Chloe’s ear, both looking in her direction. Chloe nods to whatever Aubrey says and they begin to walk/dance their way over to her. Beca leans back into her seat and crosses her arms, preparing herself for whatever those two were planning.

"Hey Becs." Chloe grins as she slides into the booth next to Beca, leaning her head on the smaller girls shoulder.

"Hey Chlo." Beca smiles, leaning her head on Chloe's head whilst looking at Aubrey who adoringly looks at both of them.

"What do you think your doing here? Sitting all alone?" Aubrey asks as she leans on the table, taking away Beca's bottle of beer to take a swig.

"Enjoying the view." Beca replies, taking her bottle back to also take a sip.

"The view would be much better if you were up close." Chloe whispers in her ear, making Beca shiver.

“Come on Becs, we are celebrating. Let loose a little.” Aubrey leans closer and captures Beca’s lips with hers, leading a slow and gently kiss whilst tasting a bit of the beer that she had stolen. When they break, Chloe turns Beca’s head and captures her lips in a similar soft kiss, tasting the sweetness of whatever alcoholic drink Chloe had consumed. Beca leans back and looks at them both who gaze at her with love and she shakes her head.

“Let’s go then.” Chloe’s eyes visibly light up in the darkness of the club and squeals, pulling Beca out of her seat and grabbing Aubrey’s hand, dragging them to the dance floor. Not caring about the Bella’s knowing anymore, the three dances closely, lost in their own world and sharing small kisses throughout the night.

“I told you bitches I was right.” Stacie looks on from afar at the bar with Fat Amy and CR who mumble somethings under their breath as they hand over money to the tall brunette. Stacie smirks at the two of them and pockets her win, taking a shot of tequila.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you believe?? This is the second last chapter :O Also yes, I just updated twice today because I was full of ideas! :) One chapter to go!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh last chapterrrrr guys!!!! I finally did it!

Beca stands in the crowd with her Bella’s, Miles clinging onto her leg as families congratulate their children for graduating. She looks for a certain blonde and red head in the crowd, her hand over Miles’ head, stroking his hair to keep him calm. He was never really a fan of crowded spaces, especially when everyone basically towers over him. 

<><><><><>

**_Night after Finals._ **

_ Beca is surprisingly the first to wake up. Once again, she finds herself trapped between her two girls. She rolls her eyes.  _ Is this going to become a regular thing? She asks herself. _ Beca sighs and goes to untangle herself from them until an arm wraps around her bare waist and pulls her back down into the bed.  _

_ “Fuck! Seriously?” Beca groans but makes herself comfortable in the arms of Aubrey. _

_ “What do you think your doing?” Aubrey whispers in her ear, her voice slightly husky. _

_ “Trying to get up?” Beca turns to face the blonde.  _

_ “We don’t need to be up until much later. It’s still early and we were up quite late.” Aubrey winks, giving Beca a small kiss on her lips. Beca goes slightly red at the memory of last night and hides her burning face in Aubrey’s chest. “Aww, you’re adorable when you’re embarrassed.” _

_ Aubrey laughs softly when Beca whines. “I’m not adorable.”  _

_ “Shhh! Sleep!” Chloe shushes the two girls next to her, flipping over on her side to face them, her messy red hair falling over her face. Beca turns around and faces Chloe, fixing her hair so it doesn’t cover her face. Aubrey looks over Beca’s shoulder and smiles softly. _

_ “Sorry Chlo, we’ll sleep. Right Beca?” Beca rolls her eyes but brings Chloe close to her, the red head immediately wrapping herself around Beca like a koala. _

_ “Looks like I don’t have a choice.”  _

_ <><><><><> _

_ The next time Beca’s awake, Aubrey is gone but Chloe is still there, spread out on half of the bed _ _ on her front. Beca lays almost on top of the red head, arm thrown over her and her face buried in her neck.  _ _ She can hear the shower running and assumes that Aubrey is already taking a shower. She decides whether or not she should join Aubrey in the shower but eventually decides against it, knowing Chloe would be sad that she had missed out. No one wants a sad Chloe.  _

_ Beca ends up laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling and lost in her own thoughts. She doesn’t know how long she’s been lying there but the next thing she knows, Chloe is hovering over the smaller girl with concern in her eyes.  _

_ “Babe? Are you okay?” Beca blinks a couple of times and frowns up at Chloe. _

_ “Uh yeah? Why?”  _

_ “Cause you’re crying.” It’s only then when Beca realises that her face was wet with tears. _

_ “Oh, I didn’t realise.” Beca laughs softly in disbelief, bringing her hands up to wipe her face. Chloe takes hold of her hands, giving them each a kiss before using her thumbs to wipe the tears off for her.  _

_ “What’s on your mind sweetie? And don’t say nothing.” Chloe gives her a pointed look and Beca looks away, looking out the window of the hotel room.  _

_ “I’m scared.”  _

_ “Why are you scared?” Chloe asks softly, gently taking Beca’s face in her hands and turning her head to face the red head. _

_ “You and Bree are graduating. You’re going to leave me here.” Chloe’s eyes widen when the tears brim Beca’s eyes once again. _

_ “Honey, no. We aren’t leaving you.” Aubrey reassures her as she comes out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her. Both heads turn to the blonde in surprise, not realising she heard. “Chloe and I have already discussed this. We may be graduating, but we aren’t leaving.” _

_ “Bree’s right. We decided to hang around Barden a little more to take Master’s. And before you say anything, this is something we had planned before. Emily may have told us about your concerns, and we were going to talk to you about it.” Chloe adds. Beca scoffs at hearing Emily snitched on her again. _

_ “That little snitch.” Chloe smiles at her and shakes her head as Aubrey sits on the edge of the bed.  _

_ “How about we finish this conversation over breakfast. When you are both  _ dressed. _ It’s a little distracting.” Aubrey suggest and Beca nods in agreement. Beca rolls her eyes but gets up anyway, but not before Chloe pushes her back down and presses their lips together in a passionate and loving kiss. Aubrey has to physically pull them apart before things get too heated and they would never leave the room. “No, no, no. None of that! No Chloe. Don’t you dare take my towel! Beca!”  _

<><><><><>

“Chloe! Aubrey!” Fat Amy shouts, bringing Beca’s attention to her two girls walking over to the group with wide grins on their faces. Fat Amy surprises them both by bringing them into a hug as a congratulations. They both return the welcoming hug from the Australian before hugging every other Bella. Miles sees his chance and runs into their legs, clinging onto them. Beca smiles when she sees Chloe pick him up, cuddling him into her arms and kissing his forehead. His little arms wrap around the red head and nuzzles into the crook between her neck and shoulder. He then looks around and sees Aubrey, holding out his arms for her to hold him. Aubrey chuckles and takes him gently from Chloe’s arms. He gives her a similar and Beca can’t help but feel her heart fill with warmth and love for all of them. 

Miles eventually wriggles down to the ground and Stacie swoops in to pick him up. She turns her head to the side to look at Beca, giving her a wink and nods over to Aubrey and Chloe. Beca shakes her head but moves over to her girls as Stacie walks away to the rest of the group with Miles so they can entertain him. Beca stops right in front of them. “Congrats guys. I’m so proud of you both. And I love you so much.”

Aubrey and Chloe both wrap Beca up in their arms. Aubrey is the first to speak. “And we’re proud of you for making your own decisions. We’re never leaving you alone.”

“That’s right. You’re stuck with us Becs. No escaping. ” Chloe adds playfully  while tapping her nose  which earns her a slap from the blonde. “Hey!”

“As I was saying, we wanted you to know that we aren’t going away.” Aubrey pulls out a small box and opens in. Inside is a ring. It’s a silver band with dark blue crystals lining around it. Beca gasps in surprise to see that Aubrey and Chloe have similar ones. Chloe’s has light blue crystals whilst Aubrey has green. “These are promise rings. A promise that we'll stick together and will always be there for each other. And we only belong to each other."

“We got it to match our eyes.” Chloe pipes up and Aubrey nods. Beca couldn’t help the tears forming in her eyes and holds her hand out for them to put it on. Chloe takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Beca’s hand. Beca admires the ring glistening in the sunlight before looking at her two girls. She takes Chloe’s hand and pulls her in.

“Thank you.” Beca uses one arm to wrap around Chloe’s neck to pull her down into a passionate kiss. Chloe immediately wraps her own arms around Beca’s waist whilst Beca holds out her other hand to Aubrey, intertwining their hands together. Chloe’s tongue pokes out to lick Beca’s lower lip, Beca immediately allows Chloe to pass through her lips. Eventually, they pull away, Chloe pulling softly on Beca’s lower lip as they do. Beca then turns to Aubrey to has her eyebrows raised at the two of them. Beca switches her arms around, intertwining her fingers with Chloe’s whilst pulling Aubrey down for a similar kiss. A few meters away, the Bella’s look over at the trio with Stacie covering Miles’ eyes.

“Still did not see that coming.” Fat Amy comments and Stacie rolls her eyes.

“Of course you did. You’re just salty that you lost the bet.” Fat Amy huffs.

“I felt something going on between them, but I didn’t think they would end up in a relationship. But hey, no judging. I’m all for it.” CR adds and Jessica and Ashley nod in agreement.

“I think its cute.” One of them, who knows which, had said. 

“I knew before they did. I saw it in the future.” Lilly quietly whispers, but of course, no one heard her. Stacie gives her a strange look before looking back over at the Trio who are now smiling brightly and making their way back over to the group. She uncovers Miles’ eyes and puts him down on the ground, letting him run over to the trio. Beca looks down at her son wrapped around her legs and grins. 

_ Everything is going to be okay. _ She thinks as the rest of the Bella’s run in to join in a large group hug. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annddd this is the end of the story! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this. Just wanna say thank you so much for reading this fanfic and commenting. I appreciate it a lot. 
> 
> Thank Youuu <3


End file.
